El apocalipsis
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: AU. El apocalipsis zombie ha llegado a latinoamerica. Los chicos deberán intentar sobrevivir a toda costa, juntos. Es una historia que contiene romance (yaoi), humor, violencia y mucho drama y tragedia (Qué summary más malo xD) Personajes: Martín (Argentina), Manuel (Chile), Sebastián (Uruguay), Luciano (Brasil), Daniel (Paraguay), Pedro (México), Miguel (Perú) y Bolivia (Julio).
1. Capítulo 1 El comienzo

El comienzo.

-Daaaaaale mierda, funcioná- Dijo el argentino pasando canal por canal sin recibir más que una pantalla en negro y unas letras arriba indicándole que "No hay señal. Por favor, espere pacientemente a que arreglemos el problema".

-Espere las pelotas- Refunfuño revoleando el control remoto y éste reboto en el sillón, cayendo al piso. No se rompió así que, ¿Para qué preocuparse?  
El argentino resopló. Después de haberse mirado un maratón entero de películas no tenía nada que hacer y por eso se había ido a dormir. Cuando despertó, quiso buscar alguna otra peli en la tele pero se encontró con este problema. El día anterior lo había pasado jugando a la play, comiendo y durmiendo siestas. Hoy había sido bastante parecido. Obviamente, si habían empezado las vacaciones de invierno, ¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Salir a cagarse de frio? Ni en pedo. Y menos si tenía que aprovechar la primera semana de vacaciones para no hacer nada porque la segunda era, trágicamente, para estudiar. El primer año en la facultad de medicina lo tenían exhausto y ya tenía ganas de tirar todos los apuntes a la mierda.

De todas formas, soñaba con el día que alguien le diga "me salvaste la vida, gracias" o simplemente para que le llamen "Doc".

-Doc, tenemos un problema.- Imito la voz de los chabones de las películas- Si, si. Yo me encargo- Se respondió a si mismo pensando que el helado de ayer a la noche le cayó mal al cerebro. Especialmente por su habito de comer helado en invierno.

Se puso una campera y salió al patio. Miró durante un rato largo la antena, antes de decidirse a "arreglarla". Se agachó y tomó una piedra del suelo, lanzándosela. Le erró. Siguió tirando piedras hasta que la cuarta le pego a la antena. Sonrió triunfante, volviendo a entrar a la casa pero al posar su vista sobre el televisor su sonrisa se desvaneció. La pantalla seguía igual.  
-Ojala haya internet o alguien va a sufrir mi aburrimiento- Se dijo pensando a quien podía molestar.  
Prendió la computadora y festejó en silencio (comillas comillas) que el internet no se veía afectado.  
Google Chrome. Enter. Facebook. Enter. Correo. Martinchis . Abajo. Contraseña. Soyelmasgrosodetodosjaja. Enter. Chat. 0 Conectados.  
-¿Cero? ¿Posta? ¿Donde mierda esta todo el mundo? Son las tres de la tarde...

Click. Nueva pestaña. RedTube. Borrar. YouTube. Enter.  
Martín saco su celular último modelo y llamo al uruguayo. Pips y el contestador. Volvió a llamar. Lo mismo. Miró extrañado su celular mientras tecleaba La leyenda del mago y el hada de Rata Blanca. Mientras escuchaba el tema, llamó otra vez a Sebastián, quien SIEMPRE respondía sus llamados, aunque fueran las seis de la mañana en pleno día de la semana. Cosa que tampoco era el caso, eran vacaciones y eran las tres de la tarde... Llamó al brasilero para ver si sabía algo. Tenía el celular apagado. Un poco preocupado llamó al chileno pero la voz de una mina le dijo que "la llamada no estaba tenía permiso de realizarse" o una cosa parecida. Llamó al peruano. Al paraguayo. Al mexicano, a la venezolana, colombiana, boliviano, ecuatoriano, estadounidense, español, italiano... NADA.  
Martín puteó todas las marcas de servicios telefónicos hasta que algo en la pantalla le llamo la atención.  
Videos recomendados. Video destacado. Memorias videografías de un hombre muerto.  
Leyó el titulo entre curioso y preocupado por lo que había pasado con las llamadas. Hizo clik en el video mientras probaba llamar una vez más a cualquier persona. El video comenzó y Martin desvió su atención hacia el hombre que se auto-filmaba.

"S-se supone... Que esto se graba por twittcam y alguno lo subirá a YouTube. Tengo miedo. Voy a morir. Yo se que estas son mis últimas palabras... Ay dios. ¿Escucharon eso? Son los zombies. Vienen por mí. Amanda, te amo, sabelo- dijo sollozando y un ruido como un golpe o algo así se oyó claro y fuerte. Algo apareció atrás del tipo, hincándole los dientes en la cabeza con torpeza. Martin grito. Ese "zombie" se veía real. Al igual que la sangre, y los otros muertos vivos que... Destriparon... Al... Hombre...  
El argentino se quedo helado hasta que algo (probablemente la cabeza del tipo, pero Martín lo negó) golpeo la cámara y esta se apago, terminando el video.  
-Se pasan con los efectos-Murmuró para sí, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por el susto.  
Pero a medida que siguió navegando, se fue horrorizando más y más. Todos eran parecidos; gente despidiéndose, "zombies" asesinándolos y comiéndoselos. Empezó a comparar las fechas… ninguno de esos tenía data de más de dos días. Los dos días de su aislación sin prender la televisión ni ver el noticiero… ay, mierda.

Corrió y abrió la ventana corrediza, saliendo al balcón. Silencio total. Silencio total en plena Capital Federal. Donde siempre, SIEMPRE pasaban autos y personas, sin importar que hora fuera. Pero eran las tres de la tarde. Un día soleado.

A Martín le entro el pánico. Siguió navegando por internet pero solo consiguió confirmar lo que él pensaba.

Tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse. Se metió a internet y empezó a bajar todas las películas de zombies que conocía a la computadora mientras sacaba una mochila lo suficientemente grande para meter las cosas que necesitaba en este caso.

Metió los auriculares y el cargador. La notebook era muy grande. El celular en el bolsillo. Comida no perecedera, ni mucha ni poca. Una muda de ropa. Abrigo. Todo lo que tenía de primeros auxilios: vendas, curitas, alcohol, remedios… incluso las cosas que no estaba seguro para que servían pero, remedios son remedios. Saco la caja de herramientas e inspecciono. Tijera a la mochila. Martillo… a la mochila. Hacha… a la moch…

Se quedo mirando el hacha y finalmente se dirigió al comedor. Recostó una silla en el suelo y empezó a destruirla para ver el filo de la posible arma. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que no solo estaba como nueva, sino también que podía usar la madera de las sillas para hacer palos.

Estuvo casi una hora cortando las sillas para hacer tres deformes palos de madera que, a pesar de estar bastante deformes, servían perfectamente. Agarro clavos para clavárselos como en las películas pero se dio cuenta que se estaba mandando una cagada y el palo se iba a partir. Guardo dos cuchillos filosos y se quedo pensativo en qué más podía guardar y meditó si llevaba o no una bolsa de dormir. Decidió que lo mejor era no cargarse de cosas, considerando que probablemente tenía que correr cargando la mochila pesada.

Por último, bajo las películas a un pendrive que se guardo en el bolsillo, comió algo para no salir con hambre, fue al baño y se despidió mentalmente de su departamento.

Salió con el hacha en mano y la mochila en los hombros y tuvo otro problema. ¿Escaleras o ascensor?

Escaleras. Aunque fueran más peligrosas, peor era la posibilidad de quedar atrapado dentro del ascensor.

Bajo con cuidado (y miedo) las escaleras hasta planta baja. Salió del edificio sin inconvenientes y cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada, realmente NADA, empezó a bajar el arma pero siguió tenso, alerta. Camino con precaución con una sola cosa en la mente: Manuel.

Tenía que llegar a su casa como sea y explicarle lo que sucedia, si era necesario secuestrarlo o algo así. Porque esto era en serio. Había un 1% de posibilidades de que todo el mundo se confabulara para hacerle una broma, un 49% de que fuera una invasión zombie y un 50% de una razón desconocida pero razonable. Por eso, Martín se jugaba por la invasión zombie.

Por eso, se dio cuenta que nada importaba. Busco un auto que le gustara (en parte para darse el gusto) y le empezó a dar con el hacha a la puerta a uno rojo y bastante lindo, parecido a una Ferrari pero de otra marca. La puerta cayó rota al suelo y se metió adentro, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. Ah. Las llaves.

Se saco el cinturón de mal humor, y pensó alguna forma de arrancar el auto. "Como en la tele no" pensó para sí mismo viéndose electrocutado por intentar conectar cables al azar… ¿Y si no era al azar?

Saco su celular con una sonrisa pero después dudo. ¿Y si se quedaba sin batería? Busco por la cuadra otro auto, cualquiera… y encontró algo que creyó que le serviría. Creyó.

Cuando vio la puerta abierta de un auto corrió a él con felicidad, más no llego a acercarse. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio al "algo", probablemente muerto, dentro del auto. Martín sabía que llegado el momento tendría que ver algún muerto o incluso ser la causa de muerte de alguien o algún zombie. Pero no estaba preparado aun.

Volvió a su plan original y busco por internet como robar un auto. Aunque le costó un rato largo, gracias a un wacho psicópata de Youtube encontró como hacerlo. Esperaba que funcionara.

Pero… necesitaba un destornillador. Mierda.

Tenía dos opciones: la primera, sacar el cadáver del auto y la segunda, volver al edificio y buscar el destornillador.

Eligio la segunda, negando a creer que era cobardía. Reforzó su miedo pensando en que si quizá era un zombie podría estar en peligro. Subió las escaleras, entro al departamento, agarro el destornillador y bajo. Rápido, simple y directo. Tuvo que ver el video varias veces antes de hacerlo bien pero finalmente, consiguió encender el auto.

Ni bien arrancó piso el acelerador, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible pero con cuidado de no matarse. No habría infracciones, ya que no había absolutamente nada en la calle. Ni nada ni nadie. ¿Por qué?

Cuadras antes de llegar a la casa del chileno, vio algo. Alguien. No, definitivamente era "algo" con forma de "alguien". Martín se puso en frente con intención de atropellarlo pero se arrepintió a último momento y giro el volante, pasándole por al lado. Luego de esquivarlo, lo lleno el remordimiento de ser tan estúpido por no haberle hecho estallar la cabeza con la goma del auto. Suspiro calmándose. Todavía no estaba preparado.

-La puta que me pario- Aparco el auto en la vereda y forzó la cerradura de la puerta de Manuel.

-¿Manu?- Alzo la voz y apretó las manos alrededor del mango del hacha. No obtuvo respuesta.

"El sótano" pensó. Manuel tenía un sótano para guardar sus pelotudeses, como en los Simpsons. ¡Cuánto extrañaría la televisión!

Bajo las escaleras pero se paro en la puerta que conducía adentro. Estaba cerrada. ¿Para qué hacerse tanto lio? Le empezó a pegar hachazos y cuando termino, cansado, vio como Manuel lo apuntaba con un arma con las manos temblorosas.

Cuando las miradas se encontraron, el chileno dejo caer el arma al suelo, corriendo hacia el argentino.

-¡Martín!- Se abrazaron con fuerza, mucha fuerza, casi asfixiándose.

Pero Martín sabia que el abrazo no era por él. No era como si el chileno lo quisiera… solamente ambos estaban emocionados por encontrar vivo a alguien conocido, un amigo…

Todos sabían lo que sentía el argentino, incluso Manuel, ya que rubio profesaba su amor abiertamente. Su amor no correspondido.

Martín se separó de mala gana y agarro su hacha con fuerza. Estúpidamente, pensó en que debería ponerle nombre.

-Por la chucha, casi me matai del susto…

-Tomas.

-…casi te disparo y… ¿Tomo qué?

A Martín se le escapo una carcajada.

-Noo, que le voy a poner de nombre al hacha Tomas.

-Ah.- Se dio vuelta a recoger el arma pero, principalmente, para que el argentino no viera la sonrisa que le había sacado. Estúpido.

-Vamos- Le hizo un gesto mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿A dónde?- Manuel le puso mala cara.

-¿Por los demás…?

Manu dudo bastante.

-No seas egoísta- Le recrimino.- Además, cuantos más seamos más posibilidades tenemos de sobrevivir.

El chileno no estaba seguro pero, sabia con seguridad una cosa: prefería morir antes de quedarse encerrado, muerto de hambre y frio, solo. No quería estar solo.

-Pero, ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Cómo que a donde? A buscar a los demás, boludo. Al uruguayo ese y a algún otro, no sé. Tengo auto.

-Bueno- Todavía no estaba del todo convencido pero se resigno a aceptar lo que venga- ¿Desde cuándo tener auto?

-¿Desde que lo robe…? Es re groso, parece un Ferrari…

-¿Por qué andai robando autos?

-¿Importa?- Le resto importancia mientras salía de sótano.

-La verdad… no. Vamos.


	2. Capítulo 2 El grupo

Capitulo 2: El grupo.

-¿En internet? Pregunto el argentino con las manos en el volante y la vista en el frente.

-No, en las noticias.

-Pero si no había cable, boludo.

-Ayer se cortó, yo lo vi antes pero como vo' vivís en el mundo de las fantasías… puff ¿Qué te decía? Ah, de la noticia. Ahí explicaba la wea de los zombies. Científicos estadounidenses…

-Tenían que ser yanquis- Dijo Martín con tono irónico.

-Si, así que Hollywood era una profecía o algo así…

-Mal- Rio sin humor- Segui contando, y con detalles.

-Estaban experimentando con células madre y al parecer los weones empezaron a poner químicos raros intentando sustituir lo que estaba muerto en los tejidos y en el funcionamiento… les habían prohibido usar humanos para el experimento pero los hijos de puta pagaron para que nadie les dijera nada y probaron con un vagabundo de la calle, súper cruel.

-Que enfermos de mierda…

Manuel asintió y continúo su relato.

-No me acuerdo cuando tiempo o días estuvo el hombre ahí como encerrao pero se volvió como loco y "primitivo". Perdió el habla y solo balbuceaba silabas al azar, como en las películas. Uno de los científicos lo quiso inspeccionar y éste lo mordió…

-Y el tipo mordió a sus compañeros científicos locos, ¿No?

-Si.- Su tono demostró tristeza oculta.

-Y supongo que como empezaron las vacaciones de invierno todos andaban de turismo por el mundo… mierda- Se quedó callado, reflexionando toda la información obtenida.

Manuel se restregó los ojos, un poco cansado.

-¿Dónde conseguiste el arma?

-De la comisaria que está a dos cuadras de mi casa. La saqué de un cajón y volví pa' mi casa. También traje todas las balas que encontré…

-Algo es algo. Yo tengo a Tomás y a los palos. A los tres pobrecitos les falta un nombre…- Bromeo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eri consiente que esto no es un juego?- Pregunto mirándolo con seriedad.

-Ya lo sé.- La sonrisa desapareció por unos momentos de su rostro, para luego reaparecer cuando acotó:- Pero si ponés cara de culo la vas a pasar mal.

-Igual la vamos a pasar mal- Aseveró tratando de ser fuerte y ocultar sus miedos y preocupaciones bien adentro, donde no salieran jamás.

-Manu… ¿Vos…? Osea, ¿Vos le disparaste a un zombie?

-No, no vi ninguno. ¿Tu si?

-No- Mintió sin expresión- yo tampoco vi ninguno… pero si veo uno a lejos, te juro que lo atropello- Apretó las manos alrededor del volante, decidido.

-No seai weon, el auto se puede desviar por el impacto y yo no quiero morir así- "No quiero morir" se repitió varias veces con temor.

-Ah.- Se sorprendió ya que eso no lo había pensado- Cierto. Lo esquivo.- Susurró con aire ausente.

-¿Martín? Tú tienes que saber cómo hacer una cura o una vacuna contra los zombies…- Dijo con esperanza.

-Ojala, boludo, pero nadie aprende algo como eso con tan solo un año y medio de facultad…

-¿Qué carrera elegistei de la medicina?

-¿Alguna vez me prestas atención?- Cuestionó.

-No.

La sinceridad por parte del chileno le dolió.

Siempre era así de… frio. ¿Por qué se le declaro hace dos años? Idiotez o impulso. O amor. Cualquiera de las tres cosas, o las tres a la vez. Pero, por supuesto, Manuel creyó que el otro lo estaba molestando y en esa época Martín no lo culpó, ya que el chileno tenía tan solo unos 16 años y no entendía mucho de eso. Era todo un adolecente en tiempos de rebeldía, con sus propios problemas internos de negación y maduración. Un año después el argentino volvió a declarársele, repitiendo que era en serio. Esta vez, Manuel le creyó (a medias) y lo ignoró. Lo rechazo por segunda vez. Y Martín se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan boludo.

-Cirugía general.

-Ah, no nos sirve.

-Si nos sirve, sé lo básico en medicina y un poco más, es mejor tener un doctor de emergencia antes que nada.

-Cierto- Se encogió de hombros aunque el otro no lo estaba mirando.

El argentino estacionó el auto delante del Volkswagen gris.

-Estamos de suerte- Sonrió dejando su melancolía de mal de amores a un lado- Luciano vino a visitar a su novio. Dos por uno…

-Mhh- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Manuel agarró el arma y salió del auto, dejando sus miedos en el asiento donde estuvo sentado durante el viaje. Para que no lo siguieran. Para que se perdieran.

Martín lo siguió e intentó abrir la puerta de su amigo. Estaba abierta.

-¿Qué mierda? Son re suicidas… espero que no les haya pasado nada malo- El argentino entró sigilosamente seguido por el chileno. Entraron a donde el rubio conocía como estar y comedor y…

-Ah, bueh. Váyanse a la mierda.- Dijo entre sorprendido, entre divertido y enojado.

-¿Qué…? ¡Weones!- Manuel sí estaba enojado, además de avergonzado.

-¿Martín? ¿Manuel?- Preguntó Luciano confundido ante la interrupción. Tiró de las frazadas mientras rastreaba con la mirada dónde había quedado su ropa, sonrojado.

Sebastián estaba más ocupado intentando descubrir por qué sus amigos habían entrado a su casa con armas y cara de susto.

-¿Por qué Manuel tiene un arma? ¿Y vos, Martín? ¿Un hacha? ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Ts. Explícales tu, yo voy a buscar algo en la casa que podamos llevarnos.- El chileno estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación.

-¡E-espera! A mí no me van a creer, deciles vos…

Manuel rodó los ojos y Martín le suplico con una sonrisa fugaz.

-Está bien… pero ¡Pónganse algo de ropa!- Se dio la vuelta mientras Sebastián y Luciano se cambiaban, sin dejar de hacerle preguntas que éste no respondía.

Martín salió de la habitación sonriendo. Los envidiaba (de buena forma) y al menos era feliz que sus amigos tuvieran lo que él no.

Rebusco un poco entre las boludeces que tenía Sebastián en su casa y no encontró nada. Se aburrió y le iba a pedir ayuda a los demás cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta lo alerto. Con Tomás en la mano, se acerco para oír de qué se trataba. Una respiración agitada. Un suspiro.

Abrió apenas, mirando por la ranura mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Unos ojos verdes lo miraron con miedo y los reconoció como…

-¿Mart…?

-¡Daniel!- Exclamó el argentino abriendo la puerta y tirándosele encima.

-Martín, espera…- Trato de sacárselo de encima con una sonrisa.- Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!- El rubio estaba emocionado. Deseaba encontrarse con todos sus amigos sanos y salvos.

El paraguayo le tiró del brazo, nervioso.

-Vamos…

-¿A dónde? No, adentro están los demás…

-¿En serio? ¿Quiénes?

-Manu, Sebas y Lu… ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?- Inquirió intrigado.

-Yo, eh…- Volvió a tirar de su manga nerviosamente- Aléjate un poco de la casa.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Es un segundo, ahora te digo- La insistencia y preocupación de su voz convencieron a Martín.

Daniel se sentó en el cordón de la calle y el argentino se quedo parado, un poco extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que este mal? Bueno, además del maldito apocalipsis zombie…

-Bueno, yo…- Fijó su mirada en el suelo- Me gustas… como mucho y pensé que ya… no sirve que lo oculte, si total todos vamos a morir pero me quería asegurar de que lo supieras y que yo sé que esto es una estupidez y…- Empezó a hablar rápido, trabándose al hablar.

Martín se quedó boquiabierto, sintiéndose mal al tener que hacerle frente y rechazarlo. Le dolía saber que lo heriría profundamente pero no le podía decir nada más…

-Dani, yo…- Dudó cuando el aludido lo miró con los ojos brillantes de tristeza- Mirá, vos sabes que no te quiero "de esa forma". Pero no te voy a rechazar- Aseguró sin saber lo que decía, pero decidido a darle esperanza. Porque él mismo sabia lo doloroso que era y el valor que se necesitaba para declararse.

-No… entiendo- Dijo inocentemente, confundido. Parpadeo varias veces para que las lágrimas que estaban preparadas para salir no se le escaparan.

-Eso, que no te voy a rechazar. A ver, es como un "conquístame" si lo queres poner así…

El paraguayo se quedo perplejo y cuando tuvo algún poder de reacción, se sonrojó pero sonrió levemente. Martín comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-Dale, vamos.

-Pero…

-Después hablamos pero no es el momento.- Dijo extrañamente razonable. Más que razonable, se sentía intranquilo afuera.

-¡Miren a quien me encontré!- Grito entrando en la habitación con los brazos abiertos.

Las tres cabezas se voltearon a verlo. Manuel parecía enojado, al igual que Sebastián. Luciano parecía que era el mediador.

-Che, ¿Qué pasa?

Daniel se asomó con una sonrisa a saludar a los demás.

-Hola…

-Lo que pasa- Manuel ignoró completamente la presencia del quinto individuo- es que Sebastián cree que estoy drogado. Díganle ustedes, a mi el weon no me cree.

-¿Y vos, Lu?- Pregunta Martín.

-Eu não sei… no estoy seguro.

-No sean boludos. Prendan la tele, vayan a internet, fíjense que decimos la verdad- Ruega Martín.- ¡La invasión es posta! Media pila chabones, lo único que nos falta es morirnos por estar esperando a que nos crean…

-Martín, yo me voy- Amenaza el chileno.

-No, espera. Es así de simple, agarramos los palos y les damos hasta que se desmayen, los arrastramos hasta mi auto…

-Martín- Lo reto Daniel con voz divertida.

-¿Qué…?- Sebastián se acurruco, mirando raro a su amigo.

-¿Tienes carro?- Pregunto Luciano un poco confundido.

-No podemos arrastrarlos too el camino pero si se ponen en este estado de negación, estoy a favor del plan e Martín- Declaró Manuel.

-Bien, saco los palos…

-Yo no hubiera venido hasta aquí si no supiera lo de los zombies- Trató de convencerlos Daniel.

-¿Y por qué estás acá?- El uruguayo enarcó una ceja.

-Fui a la casa de Martín pero no estaba, supuse que podía estar acá y también te vine a buscar- Le respondió a su amigo.

-Suponho que si dicen la verdad, podríamos ir- Le susurra el brasilero a su novio.

-Está bien. Solo porque no quiero que Martín me golpee la cabeza- Se levanto del sofá un poco más decidido pero desconfiado.

-Necesitan armas.- Les dijo Manuel.- ¿Tú tienes?- Se dirigió a Daniel y este asintió sacando una pistola de su pantalón.- Bien.

-Yo tengo mis palitos y a Tomás- Levanto su hacha con una sonrisa y luego se sacó la mochila para sacar los palos chuecos a los que llamaba armas.

-Weón, eso es más un estorbo que un arma…

-Es la mejor arma a distancia que tenemos, boludo. A menos de que…- Miró a la pareja que seguía sentada en el sillón- Che, Sebas ¿No tenes un hacha o algo así?

El rubio de anteojos negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, palos. Hasta que podamos encontrar otra cosa ¿No?- El argentino les lanzo los trozos de madera y ellos las atraparon.

-Vamos- Dijo Manuel autoritario.

Todos salieron afuera con precaución. Cada uno miraba el exterior como si hubieran vuelto a nacer, expectantes de lo que el mundo les traería. Pero no esperaban más que dolor y desolación en proceso, en caso de conservar sus vidas.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Sebastián con desconfianza.

-Yo sé a dónde. Tenemos que ir a algún barrio donde halla casas grandes de gente con guita, así son resistentes y todo eso, ¿No?

-Si Martín sigue pensando así, el fin del mundo es inevitable- Murmuro el chileno, dando así su aprobación.

-¿No sería mejor quedarnos en mi casa?- Se quejo el uruguayo- No hay "zombies" por la zona.

-No, buscar un lugar seguro es más importante…

-¿Vamos con mi auto, entonces?- Pregunto Martín.

-No, con el mío- Le contradijo el moreno.

El brasilero y el argentino se miraron con el aire de competencia que nunca se alejaba de ellos. Los rodeaba hasta estallaran en una pelea y cuando se reconciliaban desaparecía, reapareciendo cuando tuviera ocasión.

-En el que tenga más nafta- Trató de razonar Daniel.

-El mío- Volvieron a decir, casi al unísono.

-Paren con la wea, nos dividimos- El chileno camino hacia el Volkswagen gris.

Martín frunció el ceño al ver que Manuel había tomado la iniciativa de escoger el otro auto en vez del suyo pero su enojo absurdo fue disipado cuando el paraguayo lo agarro del brazo, caminando hacia su "Ferrari".

-Es un lindo auto- Mencionó mientras se subía.

-Obvio, es re piola MI auto.

-¿Por qué le falta una puerta?

-De algún modo tenía que entrar, ¿No?

Le sonrió y se subió en el asiento conductor, poniéndose el cinturón. Después de cerciorarse que los demás habían arrancado el auto y estaban listos para partir, Martín arrancó.

-¿Queda muy lejos?

La voz del paraguayo lo saco de sus pensamientos psicóticos de los posibles porqués Manuel había elegido el auto del brasilero. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, sin poder evitarlo las acciones del castaño tenían repercusiones patéticas en Martín.

-Mmh – Respondió malhumorado antes de darse cuenta que sus desdichas psicológicas no tenían por qué afectar a los demás- No, ni mucho ni poco…

-Ah…

Daniel se quedo callado, encerrándose en su mente mientras miraba a Martín de reojo de vez en cuando.

Permanecieron en silencio el viaje entero mientras llegaban a un barrio donde la mayor parte de las casas tenían dos pisos, linda pintura y plantas extravagantes como adorno y decoración, rejas y portones altos y en algunas de los grandes hogares se podían ver cámaras.

-¡Este lugar es perfecto!- Exclamó Daniel.

-Si, ya sé. Y las casas siguientes son re genialosas, al fin la gente con guita sirve de algo… ah, ojala tengan un arsenal así re zarpado, seria la posta o si no…

-¡MARTIN!

El grito del paraguayo lo sacó de su parloteo alegre al mismo tiempo que clavaba el freno, casi desviando el auto.

-La puta que me pario.

Ambos vislumbraron a lo lejos unas figuras que avanzaban a paso lento y con movimientos mecánicos.

También oyeron las puteadas de Manuel y la frenada que pegó el auto que los venía siguiendo.

-Ay, no.- Susurro Martín con miedo, agarrando a Tomás de al lado de la palanca de cambios. El paraguayo miró al rubio con miedo y los dos observaron como los zombies notaban su presencia.


	3. Capítulo 3 El encuentro

Capitulo 3: El encuentro.

-¿Qué mierda creí que estai haciendo, weón?- Manuel se veía enojado, casi sacado de quicio- ¿Queri que muramos todos en un choque?

-Manu callate, boludo y metete al auto- Hizo un gesto, ofreciéndole resguardo adentro del auto mientas señalaba al frente- Ahí vienen los zombies, por ahí si los esquivamos…

El chileno dirigió su vista al frente y cruzó mirada con la del muerto vivo que estaba más cercano a ellos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al observar esos ojos inyectados de sangre, enloquecidos y fuera de sí. Increíblemente, el cadáver le devolvió una expresión indescifrable, casi cínica y un tanto psicópata, antes de largarse a correr a su dirección.

Manuel se echó para atrás sacando la pistola con la mano temblorosa. Cuando el zombie estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para no errar, cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo.

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con sangre y un olor espantoso que le causaron nauseas.

-¡Idiota! ¿Nunca disparaste antes?

El ojimiel miró lentamente hacia el interior del auto, viendo a Daniel inclinado sobre Martín y con la pistola en mano.

-¿Eh?

-¿Creíste que tu lo mataste? ¡Ni siquiera le sacaste el seguro!

Manuel frunció el ceño ante la recriminación del menor, avergonzado.

-¡Yo que sabia! Nunca disparé, si tu…

-Che, boludos, dejen de discutir- Martín salió del auto, inseguro- Vienen más. Y son muchos como para seguir con el auto…

Se les unieron el uruguayo y el brasilero, ya con los palos en la mano. Daniel le sacó el seguro al arma del chileno.

-Suerte que es el mismo modelo que la mía, ¿Tienes balas?

-Sí.

-Bien- Le contestó el paraguayo, disparándole sin duda al siguiente zombie que corría hacia ellos, pero no tan rápido como el anterior. Tenía una pierna atrofiada y cayó al suelo con los sesos reventados por la bala del paraguayo.

Los demás zombies no se hicieron esperar. Algunos corrían, llenos de energía. Completos. Otros se veían imposibilitados por algún miembro del cuerpo anquilosado o totalmente estropeado.

-Martín, ¿Cuánto falta?- Preguntó Manuel mientras retrocedía unos pasos, intentando poner distancia entre él y el difunto a quien quería disparar.

-Poco. Dos o tres cuadras. No, menos.

-¿Y si vamos por un lado mientras los matamos?- Sugirió Luciano con voz dudosa, detrás de Sebastián quien estaba sorprendido pero en ningún momento dudó en poner el cuerpo delante del de su novio con tal protegerlo.

-Era lo que iba a decir po…

Los cinco caminaron a paso lento, inhabilitados de avanzar mucho por los continuos ataques.

Sebastián y Luciano iban atrás de todo, golpeando a quien perturbara su paso a palazos. El rubio tenía más problemas para atinarles, se sentía abrumado y estúpido por la situación. En cambio, el brasilero trataba de alejarlos con ganas, aferrándose al deseo de querer seguir con vida.

Adelante iban Daniel y Manuel, disparando con precisión casi perfecta.

Y en el medio, apoyando en la pared con "Tomás" en la mano, sin hacer absolutamente nada, Martín.

-¡Manuel, más balas!- Alcanzo a gritar el paraguayo. Le gustaba saber que estaba siendo útil, ya que hasta ahora no había fallado ningún tiro. Disparaba directo al corazón, a diferencia de su compañero chileno que apuntaba siempre a la cabeza. Porque Daniel descubrió que si les disparabas al corazón caían muertos al piso de inmediato, como si hubieran tenido un infarto o, justamente, un ataque al corazón.

El chileno desengancho rápidamente la bolsita que contenía los cartuchos de balas que tenía en su pantalón y se la lanzó.

Daniel recargo la pistola. Cuando él la tomó de la policía tuvo mejores opciones, pero prefirió esta. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía como usarla. Y cuando era chico le decían que jugar videojuegos en línea era un desperdicio… las personas que se lo decían probablemente ahora estén muertas…

Disparó de vuelta su Bersa con seguridad. Con 17 cartuchos de pura seguridad, suponiendo que no fallara. Agradeció mentalmente que los policías usaran siempre las mismas armas, por lo tanto las mismas balas.

Vagamente, Manuel seguía a sus amigos y compañeros de reojo pero su mayor preocupación era sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Sin embargo, podía notar como su imprudencia al irse de su casa con Martín tenía sus consecuencias. Por ejemplo, estaban en pleno invierno y solo tenía una estúpida polera. Moría de frio y esperaba que no fuera literal.

Martín no tenía esas preocupaciones, simplemente se sentía un idiota por no animarse a matar nada. Tampoco podía negar que se sentía más seguro en un costado, sin moverse. Pero se vio obligado a actuar cuando se escuchó el ruido de una madera romperse. Enfocó su vista en la pareja que había atrás y observó al moreno, quien tenía el palo partido en dos. Sebastián le ofreció su palo y el otro lo aceptó, alejándose para luchar con el difunto que se les acercaba. Ninguno de los dos vio al zombie que se acercaba rápidamente por el costado del uruguayo y cuando Martín le grito un "¡cuidado!" a grito pelado, ya era tarde.

El argentino corrió mientras el muerto agarraba a Sebastián del brazo. Éste logró zafarse e intentó darle una patada en el pecho para alejarlo. Mala idea, ya que el zombie le atrapó la pierna con fuerza pétrea, tirando de ella hasta su boca.

Martín se acercó lo suficiente como para hundirle el hacha en la cabeza al muerto caminante al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos. Mantuvo su vista en negro cuando sintió la sangre fría salpicándolo.

Sebastián gimió de dolor y eso fue lo que lo obligo a Martín mirar a su amigo.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunto tratando de alejar de su mente la imagen que tenía a su lado del hombre pálido, con la boca abierta sin dientes y el olor a podrido que lo rodeaba.

-Sí, mucho. Pero no me mordió.

El argentino inspecciono rápidamente su pierna y frunció el ceño. Le había rasguñado a través del pantalón y el jean que usaba le raspó la pantorrilla.

-Tenés un esguince nada grave pero…

-¿O quê…?- El brasilero los observo muy preocupado.

-Lu, ¿Podés cargar a Sebas?

Luciano asintió mientras tomaba en brazos a su novio y Martín se adelanto a comunicar la noticia del accidente de su amigo.

-Tsk, va a ser una molestia- Murmuró Manuel.

-Sí, ya sé.

-Hey, tenemos que avanzar, ya casi no quedan- Avisó Daniel y todos lo siguieron.

A lo lejos había más, como era de esperarse. Caminaron reorganizándose inconscientemente con el paraguayo adelante, los novios en el medio y los dos amigos detrás.

Martín no dudo en sacarse el sweater que tenía puesto para ofrecérselo al chileno, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Boludo, estas tiritando de frio, yo tengo una campera en la mochila.

-No, no lo necesito…

-Sí, lo necesitas. Te estás cagando de frio y cuando te enfermes no vas a ser tan útil- Le pasó el sweater por la cabeza y el otro no se quejó. Pasó los dos brazos por las mangas y arrugó la nariz.

Le quedaba grande, casi colgándosele de los hombros pero lo más llamativo era que olía a Martín. A esa colonia barata y a él mismo, ese aroma almizcle y dulce que tenía él. Claramente le molestaba, no obstante, pronto se dio cuenta que era casi adictivo olisquearlo, especialmente porque tapaba el olor a putrefacción y sangre que había en lo que alguna vez había sido aire puro.

Quiso darle las gracias, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y nunca supo porque se quedó con ese "gracias" en la garganta.

-¡Ahí hay más!- Gritó Daniel.

-Que Martín cuide a Sebastián y Luciano se quede con el hacha- El chileno preparó su arma.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono el argentino.

-Porque sos inútil- Fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de recibir a su amigo en brazos y una mirada asesina del brasilero de "le pasa algo e você está morto".

Martín bufo y apoyo al uruguayo sentándolo contra la pared y quedándose a su lado.

-Perdón- Susurró éste, realmente apenado.

-Che, no es tu culpa.

-Pero no sos inservible, solo dice eso para alejarte y protegerte. Además, me salvaste la vida. Gracias.

Martín sonríe levemente.

-No digas cosas como esas, incentivan a la esperanza- Reprocha.

-Siempre hay esperanza…

-No jodas, vos ya tenes pareja, por eso lo decís. Además sonás como las personas esas de los hospitales cuando alguien se está muriendo, definitivamente odio esa frase…- Dice haciendo pucherito y mirando como después de cada hachazo, Luciano voltea para cruzar su mirada con el uruguayo.

-Solo decía- Se encoge de hombros inocentemente.

Luciano no se sentía seguro, eso era obvio. Pero al menos sabía que estaba ayudando a hacer las cosas más rápido para buscar un lugar seguro. De alguna forma logró poner su mente en automático y repetir siempre lo mismo; hachazo mortal en la cabeza, patada aprendida en capoeira y darse vuelta a mirar esos ojos color almendra que le daban fuerza y seguridad para repetir las acciones de nuevo.

Manuel tampoco se sentía seguro. Nadie lo estaba, a excepción de Daniel.

Era el único que podía afirmar que sentía seguridad. Porque ya no tenía miedo. Cambió ese sentimiento de terror que lo había atrapado en un principio por el de la confianza. Confiaba en cada uno de sus tiros, en que el lugar que recibía el tiro era el mismo al que apunto. Ya era costumbre, lo que su cerebro reproducía en vez de muerte y horror, podía verlo como un simple disparo, una pequeña victoria que aseguraría su vida. Porque sabía que después de que la bala abandonara su pistola en una pequeña explosión solo habría un agujero en esa ropa sucia y sangre, nada más. Nada que lo sorprendiera, que le hiciera temer por su vida.

Manuel se fijó de todo esto y se enojo porque también se dio cuenta en que el paraguayo asesinaba únicamente a los zombies con mejor condición física, dejándole los peores como si no pudiera con algo mejor.

"Bueno" Pensó "si alguien muere primero de los dos será él por weón". Pero claro, en ningún momento le deseó la muerte. De hecho, le agradecía por sacarle un peso de encima, un peso llamado "Martín". Porque el chileno sabía perfectamente que Daniel había venido por el argentino, ya que secretito que va, rumor que viene, se había enterado hace tiempo que a Daniel le gustaba. Nunca lo había creído pero esta era una especie de confirmación.

Se distrajo cuando vio a Martín cambiar lugares con Luciano.

-¿Qué haces?- Exclamó molesto.

-¿Intercambiando lugares…? Él se siente mejor con Sebas y yo acá.

-No, yo te mandé con Sebastián- Le discutió maldiciendo por errar un tiro. No debía desperdiciar balas.

-Ah, mirá vos. Ahora te creés el líder.

Manuel se quedó callado, pensando en alguna respuesta sarcástica e ingeniosa. No se le ocurrió mucho.

-Weon, ¡Es lo que creo que es mejor para todos!

-Ahá, pero no todos piensan lo mismo.

El ojimiel se mordió la parte interna del labio y se concentró en la puntería.

Martín había decidido tomar su papel como macho argento. Porque sí, tenía las re ganas de cavar un pozo y esconderse ahí hasta que todo pasara pero él sabía que si hacía eso después se iba a sentir como una verdadera mierda viviente el resto de su vida.

Lo que más impresión le daba no era ni la sangre ni el hecho de estar destrozando muertos, ya que en la facultad había visto bastante de eso. Lo que más lo horrorizaba era el sonido y el sentido.

El sentir cuando el hacha rompía el cráneo y se topaba con el cerebro. El ruido de dicho hueso fraccionándose para dejar pasar el filo de la hoja. El sentir la sangre caliente, tibia y mayormente fría mojándole la ropa y el ruido que reproducía ésta mientras se desparramaba. Oh, y el olor metálico que invadía todos sus sentidos también lo llevaba a una locura provisional de porquería sin sentido.

Le agarraron nauseas. Aun así, continuó. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Daniel anunciara otra vez que podían seguir sin peligro.

-Martín, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto el paraguayo.

-Si... ¿Por?- Dijo lentamente, como si saliera de un trace.

-Estas pálido.

-Estoy bien- Forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde quedaba esa casa que decías?- Pregunto Manuel mirando las cuadras que tenía en frente con lejanía.

-Media cuadra- Murmuro poniéndose delante de todos con aire ausente.


	4. Capítulo 4 El hogar (dulce hogar)

Capitulo 4: El hogar (dulce hogar)

Sebastián observo la casa asomándose por el cuello de Luciano. Estaba calentito y muy a gusto entre sus brazos. Pero la paranoia… esa sensación de saber que solo hacia las cosas más difíciles de las que ya eran le molestaba y lo hacía sentir mal.

"No es tu culpa"

Aunque se repitiera eso una y otra vez, la sensación no se desvanecía.

Decidió que era cuestión de ayudar a su manera. Prestó especial atención a todo; desde un horizonte al otro, hasta las hojas verdes enredadas en las rejas que debían penetrar. Se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta que estaba siendo distraído por su novio, no obstante, siguió con su intención de contribuir con algo útil.

Pensó una solución al dilema que todos discutían. ¿Cómo entrar sin destrozar la entrada?

-La casa de al lado- Exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa, sobrepasando la voces de todos.

-¿La casa de al lado qué?- Pregunto el chileno sin comprender.

-Si tantas ganas tienen de romper algo, que sea la puerta de la casa de al lado. Después saltamos el muro, ¿Qué opinan?- Explicó con calma, tratando de que su nerviosismo no se infiltrara en su voz.

Con una mirada sesgada observo como Martín pensó que lo que había dicho era una indirecta hacia él, probablemente por ser el primero en sugerir la idea de partir a hachazos la entrada. Aunque Sebastián no se había dirigido a él, se sintió mal por como el otro bajó la vista. Se compadeció de su mejor amigo, pensando en el mal momento que estaba pasando. Lo conocía tan bien…

Le llamó la atención con un gesto y el argentino lo miró disimuladamente. Entonces, con solo una mirada, ambos sonrieron. Ah, era tan sencillo complacer al argentino…

A pesar de que Martín era mayor que Sebastián por unos cuantos meses, el uruguayo parecía su hermano mayor. Siempre lo cargaba con eso y Martín se quejaba y aun así les gustaba cuidarse mutuamente. Vagamente recordó cuando empezó a salir con Lu. Sus celos, preguntándole a cada rato "Pero… ¿Qué onda com Martín?".

Somos como hermanos. No, somos hermanos, era siempre su respuesta sincera.

-Weon, no sé, ¿Cómo haci vo' para pasar?

-Yo…- El uruguayo salió de sus recuerdos con cierta melancolía para centrarse en la realidad.

-Lo ayudamos- Afirmó Martín mientras Daniel asentía de acuerdo.

-Ok.

Sebastián se volvió a aferrar al brasilero mientras él caminaba. Con dificultad, lograron hacerse "piecito" entre todos, pasando al uruguayo como si fuera un paquete de un lado al otro (a pesar de sus quejas).

-No soy un inválido- Bufó apoyándose en Martín mientras el moreno saltaba con dificultad el muro.

-¿No te podemos cuidar?- Le pregunto Martín tiernamente, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-S…si… supongo- Respondió tontamente, desviando su mirada hacia la casona que tenía en frente. Ahora se veía mucho más grande, tan segura como peligrosa.

-Manuel, rodea la casa por ese lado.- Le señaló- Yo voy por el otro, por las dudas. Martín, ¿Puedes romper la cerradura de la puerta?

-Sip, tengo herramientas en la mochila.

El chileno le hecho una mirada que no era precisamente de conformidad al paraguayo encargado de la seguridad. No le gustaba nada la idea de que alguien le diera órdenes.

-Ya po- Se resignó, yendo por donde le dijeron, con aire de rebeldía.

Daniel ni siquiera lo notó.

-Entonces, confiamos en ti- Le dijo a Martín, sonriéndole antes de irse trotando con el arma al apuntando al frente.

El argentino ocupo toda su mente en su tarea. Entre tanto, Sebastián jugaba con el pelo del brasilero.

-Basta- Suspiró.

-¿Te distraigo?- Le susurró al oído con cierta diversión, teniendo el gusto de ver su sonrojo.-Bájame- Pidió al mismo tiempo que veía llegar a Daniel.

-Pero yo… no quise decir…

-Bájame- Volvió a ordenar el rubio.

Luciano obedeció y lo dejó en el suelo con suavidad, Sebastián apoyando su pie sano en el piso. Inmediatamente se colgó del cuello de su amado, dándole un pequeño beso con una sonrisa picarona.

-Sebas- Murmuró el otro con el rostro coloreado, agarrándolo por la cintura cariñosamente para que no se cayera.

El uruguayo se sintió observado y se encontró con la mirada del paraguayo.

-Perdón- Dijo éste, avergonzado- es que no pude evitar imaginarme…- Se calló de repente, bajando la vista- Nada, solo los envidio.

Sebastián se quedó pensando hasta que se separó un poco de Luciano, extendiéndole la mano a su amigo.

-Che, necesito hablar con vos- Le dijo seriamente, sabiendo que estaba metido en algo.

-¿Por?

Si, se puso nervioso. Lo conocía tan bien como a Martín, era como su hermano menor. Sebastián sabia que le ocurría algo pero solo llego a sostenerse del hombro de él antes de que Martín exclamara, haciendo un gran alboroto, que ya había abierto la puerta.

-¿Y Manuel?- Preguntó el argentino viendo con preocupación que faltaba en aquél grupo.

-Se quedó dando una vuelta, quería mirar no sé qué- Respondió Daniel tomándolo del brazo- Vamos a revisar la casa nosotros.

-Bueno.

Entraron con sigilo, como si fueran en cámara lenta, con miedo bien disimulado.

-¿No es mejor gritar y ver si sale cualquier cosa?- Preguntó Sebastián desde afuera y los dos dieron un respingo casi sincronizado- Y si sale, le disparan de lejos y listo…

-No sé.- Dijo Martín.

-¿¡Hay alguien!?- Pregunto a los gritos el paraguayo, sin poder evitar reírse. Se sentía tonto y atribuyó su risa al nerviosismo.

Su voz se perdió en el aire, al igual que su risa.

-No hay nada… eso espero.

Los dos avanzaron e imitando a las películas, se asomaban rápido con el arma al frente, preparados a atacar a cualquier cosa que saltara.

Recorrieron la casa entera pero al final la encontraron desierta. Salieron para encontrarse con todos los demás, quienes estaban curiosos (e impacientes) de ver como les había ido.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Manuel.

-Nada, está vacío- Aseguró Martín.

-Son dos pisos. Abajo hay un pasillo, una sala de ocio súper grande de un lado con dos puertas, una al principio del pasillo y otra al final. Del otro lado hay una cocina y un baño, y las escaleras- Redactó Daniel- En el piso de arriba hay dos cuartos, una oficina y otro baño. Pero… fíjense ustedes- Dijo finalmente, apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos echar un vistazo.

-Entonces lo mejor sería bajar los colchones y dormir todos en la sala de estar, ¿no?- Preguntó Martín.

-Sí, para organizar guardias durante la noche.- Le respondió el chileno.- Puedes volver a cerrar la puerta ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? ¡Ustedes me pidieron que la abriera, no que la cerrara!

-Osea que la rompiste weon…

-Solo la cerradura.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo la abriste?- Interrumpió el uruguayo con curiosidad.

-Metí el destornillador adentro de dónde va la llave y le empecé a dar con el martillo…- Su tono fue inocente y su amigo se rió.

-Serás…- El chileno inhaló profundamente antes de desaparecer por la escalera. Segundos después se escuchó su voz.- ¡Vengan a ayudarme a bajar los colchones!

Daniel fue tranquilo y cuando Martín quiso seguirlo, la mano en el hombro morena lo detuvo.

- Você pode curar Sebastián?- Suplico con la mirada.

-Sip, dámelo, vos andá a ayudar a los demás.

Luciano dudó pero al final dejó a su amado en brazos de su amigo.

- Cuide dele.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

-¿Siempre es así de celoso?- Pregunto el argentino divertido.

-No siempre pero… duda de vos…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué sos mi mejor amigo y un maldito pervertido?

Martín se rió mientras lo depositaba en el sillón del gran salón.

El lugar constaba de una mesa para comer al rincón, adornada con un centro de mesa floral. El resto de la habitación estaba constituida por una gran alfombra, una mini-heladera, un puff y un sillón. Un home theater que probablemente ya no funcionase estaba repartido por la habitación.

-No es para tanto…- Mintió Martín, contradiciéndose juguetonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se mordía el labio, recordando las noches de juerga en pedo en que los dos quién sabe qué habrán hecho.

Sacó un par de cosas de su mochila, buscando lo referido a medicina. Como no lo halló, volteó la mochila entera esparciendo todo su contenido en la alfombra.

-Voy a ver si hay alcohol etílico en el baño- Le avisó antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿No se puede usar alcohol de cerveza?- Preguntó el rubio, curioso, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mini refrigerador que había en un costado del lugar.

-No- El otro volvió con lo que buscaba en la mano, agachándose al lado de su amigo.

Agarró el cuchillo, levantándolo en alto y el uruguayo se horrorizó.

-Che, tranquilo- No pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión- es para cortar el pantalón… a menos que prefieras sacártelo y…

-Cortalo- Asintió, relajándose.

-Como usted mande, señorcito.

-Me decías, ¿Por qué no se puede usar cerveza?

-Poder se podría, el tema es que la cerveza de ahora tiene tantos conservantes que ya no tendría el efecto del alcohol puro y haría más mal que bien…

Cortó el pantalón (que ya estaba medio rasgado) y le sacó la zapatilla y la media, inspeccionando.

-Hemm… ¿Es muy malo lo que tengo?- Inquirió con temor.

-No… sería mejor si solo fuera un esguince, te recuperarías más rápido… pero tenes quebrado el hueso que esta acá- Deslizó los dedos por la pantorrilla del menor, erizándole los pelos.- ¿No te duele?- Preguntó impresionado por la determinación en todo del rubio.

-No tengo espacio en mi cabeza para preocuparme del dolor- Suspiró con tristeza, en parte mintiendo- ¿Y… cuánto tiempo va a tardar en curarse?

-No tengo idea, pero dos semanas como muy, muy rápido…

-Ah- Se oyó decepcionado, su rostro carente de expresión.

Martín le pasó un algodón pausadamente por los rasguños que el otro poseía en su pierna como consecuencia del ataque.

-Pero, ¿No soy peligroso?- Preguntó, sin ganas de saber la respuesta.

-Lo dudo muchísimo. Supongo que transmiten… lo que sea que trasmitan… a través de la saliva y por lógica, por sangre también. Osea, fluidos. En ningún momento te mordió, ¿Cierto? Entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Está bien.

Sebastián confiaba a ciegas todo lo que Martín le decía (solo cuando hablaba en serio) y observó con una sonrisa como le vendaban la pierna.

-Faltan dos cosas. Primero- trajo una banqueta, indicándole a su amigo que pusiera el pie- y segundo…

Lo abrazó por la cintura y Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Abrazas a todos tus pacientes?

-Solo a los que son especiales.

Los dos rieron y Martín se separó cuando escuchó los pasos descoordinados de los que bajaban las escaleras.

-Qué lástima.

-¿Qué? Puedo seguir abrazándote…

-No, no me refería a eso- El uruguayo se acomodó sus anteojos- Me hubiera gustado que terminaras tu carrera. Hubieras sido un gran cirujano…

Martín le sonrió amargamente antes de pararse a ayudar a los que traían los colchones.

-¿Los ayudo?

Luciano y Daniel llevaban uno, Manuel con dificultad acarreaba el otro. El rubio no dudó en tomar del otro extremo.

-Che, ¿Por qué lo llevas vos solo?

-Porque yo puedo- Fue su respuesta orgullosa.

-Claro- Masculló con sarcasmo.

-Ya arreglamos las guardias.- Le informó el paraguayo cuando las dos camas estuvieron "bien" hechas.- Yo hago la primera, Manuel la segunda y Luciano la tercera.

-Entonces, ¿Mañana yo?

-Si.

El argentino asintió, agradecido de tener, por lo menos, una noche de sueño.

Pronto descubrió que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Martín observaba el techo de la casa como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Tenía hambre. El único que había cenado esa noche había sido Sebastián y por obligación de todos, aunque nadie quería comer algo realmente.

Giró la cabeza hacia la cama contigua donde se hallaba el chileno, pero éste le daba la espalda. Intuyó que él tampoco dormía y sin embargo, no lo molestó.

Luciano sí dormía, en brazos de su novio, acostados en el sillón. Si bien Sebastián había dicho que se quedaría despierto por las dudas, había caído por el cansancio.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar pasos.

-Manuel, te toca- Susurró el paraguayo.

Su oído percibió ruidos, movimientos y más y recién cuando todo estuvo en silencio se animó a abrir de vuelta los ojos.

-¿Martín?

-Hola- Lo saludo en murmullo.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No… tengo frio.

-Yo también.

-Vení- Abrió la frazada, invitándolo, estremeciéndose por la oleada de frio que reemplazo al calor que había logrado atrapar.

Daniel dudó unos segundos antes de arrastrarse y abrazarse al Martín calentito.

-Estas hecho un cubito, boludo.

-Ya se- Replicó apenas audible.

Se acurrucó contra el pecho del argentino, ¿a gusto? Eso era decir muy poco. Era realmente feliz.

Por parte de Martín, calmó un poco su cabeza, perdiéndose en un estado de inconsciencia, medio despierto medio dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manuel se refregó los ojos y vio como la luz del amanecer se filtraba de a poco por las cortinas mal cerradas de las habitaciones que tenía cerca. Estaba sentado en el pasillo, solo, cansado y aburrido. Pero no tenía frio. A pesar de sentir frio, no lo tenía. Él no se lo explicaba, pero no notaba el frio… ¿Por el sweater de Martín? Negó con la cabeza alejando esa idea. No era más que una suposición estúpida.

Se arqueó, desperezándose disimuladamente aunque no hubiera nadie y se paró. Arrastró los pies hacia donde dormían los demás, decidido a cambiar de turno.

Se quedó perplejo al ver la forma que habían escogido todos para dormir. Del uruguayo y del brasilero no se sorprendía pero… ¿Martín no gustaba de él? Sinceramente, se sentía decepcionado. Creyó que el argentino estaría detrás suyo por mucho más tiempo… hasta llegó a pensar que siempre estaría ahí.

"Deja de pensar weas" Se dijo así mismo. Esto solo reafirmaba que estaba solo en un grupo de cinco personas. ¿Porque sobraba? No. Él no era quien sobraba, ése era Daniel.

Lo miró receloso antes dirigirse a Luciano para que se ocupe de la próxima guardia.


	5. CApítulo 5 La fiesta

Capitulo 5: La fiesta

Manuel estaba feliz de haber encontrado aquel cuaderno color celeste y un lápiz donde poder escribir entre versos y metáforas como se sentía.

Martín también tenía otro cuaderno, pero lo usaba para completamente otra cosa.

-O.

-No.

-¿U?

-Tampoco.

-¿S?

-Sí.

-¡Estrella!

-¡Sí!

El argentino completo la palabra.

-Casi se muere el pobre tipito- Hizo referencia al hombre palito que casi es "ahorcado".

-Ahora me toca a mí- El paraguayo le sacó el cuaderno y se puso a pensar.

-El resto del cuaderno lo voy a usar para escribir las mejores canciones con sus acordes, para generaciones futuras- Comentó el argentino- ¿Me ayudan?

- Conte comigo.

-Y conmigo.

-Yo también…

-¿Por qué no hacen algo útil?- Casi les gruñó el chileno, malhumorado.

-Ay, ay, perdón. No todos somos poetas- Respondió Daniel.

-Che, no se peleen- Aventuró el argentino, prediciendo que Manuel estuvo a punto de contestarle una buena puteada.

-Tincho- Suspiró el paraguayo aniñadamente, abrazando su brazo.

La acción infantil no hizo más que molestar al ojimiel. Estaban en un maldito apocalipsis zombie, no en una guardería. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a tomarse un vaso con agua y relajarse un poco. La noche sin dormir le estaba pasando factura.

-Che, hoy quiero hacer una fiesta…

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunto Manuel regresando con el vaso de agua, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Para festejar… ¿Qué estamos vivos…? Sí, eso. Ponele.

-Me parece bien- Asintió Daniel.

-A mi me da igual, no me puedo parar pero me gustaría- Aceptó Sebastián sin tirarse al lado pesimista.

El chileno no sentía ánimos para festejar y tampoco entendía a sus compañeros.

-Hagan lo que quieran, weones… siempre y cuando no se pongan curaos.

-¿Sin birra? ¿Sin alcohol?

-Sí, Martín, sin alcohol- Le dijo el uruguayo riendo.

-Lástima… lo que daría yo por un buen fernet con cola, música a todo volumen y sexo desenfrenado.

-Todos queremos eso- Sebastián suspiró fingiendo decepción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-UOPAPAUOUPAPAUOPAPAOUPAPA AA…

Martín tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Daniel bailando y cantando a los gritos el tema de Los piojos.

-Dame un poquito de tu amor… para el corazón… dame un poquito, por favor… que no viene mal… Un farolito, de ilusión... para el corazón…

Manuel se había quedado dormido en el puff que había adoptado como suyo y la pareja de novios se cuchicheaban nadas diabéticamente golosas al oído. El argentino y el paraguayo se movían al ritmo de la música en su propia fiesta, en su propio mundo. Un mundo casi imaginario y onírico creado por y para ellos con el objetivo de escaparse de esa realidad de mierda a la que se había impuesto en el momento en que decidieron sobrevivir.

-Tengo calor- Dijo el castaño agitado, abanicándose con la mano.

-Vamos a tomar algo- Ofreció el rubio sin soltarle la mano, arrastrándolo hacia la cocina.

El castaño se sirvió agua de la canilla de la cocina y estaba muy ocupado lavando el vaso cuando Martín le estampo un beso urgente en la boca.

El vaso cayó al lavabo con un ruido sordo y a Daniel se le erizó la piel, estremeciéndose con el solo contacto de los labios de Martín, quien lo empujó insistentemente contra la mesada de la cocina.

El argentino se alejó cuando el aire se hizo una necesidad y, tomando una rápida bocanada de aire, lo volvió a besar con tanta pasión como antes sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de respirar.

Daniel lo empujó un poco. Lo tomó del brazo y lo guió al segundo piso, Martín se le adelantó con una sonrisa picarona y lo condujo hacia el segundo baño. Al entrar, aprisionó al paraguayo contra la puerta en otro beso cargado de fervorosa necesidad.

-Ah, Martín- Gimió por lo bajo, abriendo un poco las piernas para permitirle al argentino acomodarse entre ellas.

El rubio sonrió al oír su nombre de esa forma y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos desiguales y apurados por el cuello del menor.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó casi con malicia, viendo con satisfacción como su amigo se ponía del color rojo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Daniel tenía vergüenza de decir cualquier cosa, ya que su mente no estaba funcionando como debería. Y cada vez es peor para su poder de razonamiento si Martín insiste en refregar sus entrepiernas juntas, al mismo ritmo que su boca y su lengua trabajaban en conjunto contra la piel sensible del cuello.

-¿Mm? ¿Y?- Dijo el rubio esperando una contestación pero evitándola sin darse cuenta porque, con cada beso que el paraguayo recibía, menos poder de habla le quedaba.- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Nh…no es o-obvio?

-Supongo- Respondió inocentemente.

-Ah…

El argentino empujó nuevamente su cuerpo contra el del menor con dureza, respirando pesadamente. No hace tanto había tenido sexo en una de sus andanzas, pero sí hace mucho que no estaba con alguien que realmente lo quería. Eso lo hacía sentirse renovado y de alguna forma… mejor.

No pudo aguantar tanto al mismo ritmo frenético y se distanció por un segundo para hundir una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones ajenos.

-Nghh…- Daniel tapó sus gemidos aplastando su boca contra la de Martín, mordiéndole los labios.

Se sentía en el cielo. Estaba presenciando todas sus fantasías hacerse realidad con toda sensación y no pudo evitar transformar el beso en algo tierno para hacer un intento de expresar sus sentimientos.

Y a Martín le llego un "Te amo". Bien claro.

El argentino jugó con la erección del castaño un rato, antes de centrarse en la punta donde, con pequeños círculos, lo torturó de la forma más placentera.

-Mm…me v-veengo- Trató de avisarle, extasiado.

Martín asintió y esbozó una sonrisa como si le hubieran hecho un cumplido.

-No, esp-pera.

El paraguayo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Martín en un intento no concretado de empujarlo hacia atrás. Infló los cachetes dulcemente y se armó de valor para deslizar una de sus manos hasta el miembro del argentino.

-Ah, eso.- Susurró observando con cierta diversión los movimientos del castaño.

-Si.- Por el solo hecho de hablarle, se sonrojó más de lo que estaba. Sentía sus orejas arder, aturdido por los latidos de su propio corazón desbocado.

Martín no tenía mucha paciencia para estas cosas y a pesar que lo intentó, la lentitud con la que Daniel movía su mano alrededor de su erección doliente sobrepasaba los límites de su cordura.

-Da-ni… Más rápido…

-Nnh- Fue la única respuesta que llegó a formular.

Martín movió su mano inconscientemente más rápido, como si así pudiera cambiar el ritmo de Daniel, quien repetía el mismo movimiento sin pensarlo, ya que dedicó todo su tiempo a quejarse de placer y a retorcerse contra la puerta. Por un segundo fue consciente de la necesidad del argentino y alcanzó a sonreír antes de agitar su mano enérgicamente y sacudirse en su propio clímax. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Martín, a quien oía vagamente gemir tanto como él.

Cuando esa sensación cosquillosa y deleitosamente agotadora terminó, rodeó al mayor con un abrazo cansado.

-M-Martín… ¿Me… quieres?

El rubio tardó en contestar. Su pecho subía y bajaba aun un poco excitado y a pesar del cansancio tenía los ojos abiertos, como si sufriera de una hiperactividad momentánea.

-Sí. Te amo como amigo y te empiezo a querer… como algo más.- Lo besó cariñosamente en la cabeza.

Estaba decidido a olvidarse de Manuel. Decididísimo. Lo más rápido posible…

-¿Querés seguir?- Preguntó Martín con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Si… pero estoy cansado- Se quejó pensando en que debería tener grandes ojeras. Dormir bien no era un lujo del que podía presumir.

Martín le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, acomodándose la ropa.

-Entonces vamos a dormir. Va a haber tiempo.

La sonrisa deslumbrante que recibió del paraguayo le llegó de, alguna forma, profundo.

-Nah, me enamoraste, así, con esa sonrisita- Le dijo medio en broma.

Daniel se sonrojó, subiéndose un poco el pantalón.

-Dale, vamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manuel se despertó por la posición incómoda en la que estaba durmiendo. Se sentó en su puff, sacándose el cuaderno de arriba de la panza. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, corriéndose el pelo con aire un tanto deprimente. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía estresado.

Los novios ya dormían en una posición que le daban ganas de vomitar colores coloridamente colorinches, desencajando totalmente con la situación.

Oyó risas: una risa simple y alegre que delataba felicidad; la otra era más ruidosa y pegajosa, la inconfundible risa de Martín.

Vio entrar a ambos por el umbral, irradiando una especie de aura muy diferente a la común.

-¿Qué wea estabai haciendo?- Preguntó arqueando la ceja, sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo mañoso.

Se sorprendió cuando al argentino le cambió totalmente la expresión.

-Hemm…

-Nada- Lo interrumpió Daniel, esbozando una sonrisa divertida que denotaba culpabilidad.

-¿Nada o "nada"?

-¿Qué te importa?- Murmuró el rubio desviando la vista de los dos. El paraguayo quedó un poco confundido por el cambio.

-En serio, ¿Qué…?

Ninguno le respondió al chileno. El silencio incómodo reino en la habitación hasta que, de a poco, se le fue haciendo una idea de qué estaba pasando.

-Ustedes… ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo allí arriba?

Silencio. Uno de esos silencios incriminadores, donde ninguno quiere qué dicho silencio esté ahí, pero está, apuñalando las palabras que cada uno quería decir pero no lo hacía, dejándolos indefensos para que los pensamientos rebuscados les atacaran la mente, haciéndoles considerar lo peor.

-¿Qué wea estuvieron haciendo? ¡Contesten!- Insistió Manuel poniéndose nervioso.

-No te incumbe. No jodas, Manuel. Voy a hacer la primera guardia.- Martín pasó por el medio de la habitación, ignorándolos. Atrapó una silla entre sus dedos antes de decidirse a arrastrarla fuera de ese gran cuarto y salir de la habitación.

Manuel observó los ojos verdes del paraguayo, todavía confuso. Algo andaba mal. Martín podría hacerse el enigmático, tratarlo fríamente y fingir estar ofendido. Pero sabía que las cosas estaban realmente mal cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo. No, él era Manu, aunque no le gustara que el argentino lo tratara con ese cariño.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Le preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Rogó que le dijera alguna idiotez como tirarle piedras a los zombies desde la ventana o algo así. Algo que no tuviera nada que ver con lo que suponía.

-Cosas de adultos- Susurró Daniel con voz baja pero orgullosa, sonrojándose bastante. Acto seguido, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Manuel se quedó como idiota parado al lado del puff, bastante sorprendido. Él sabía con seguridad que no eran celos lo que sentía porque ya había experimentado ese sentimiento estúpido en alguna de sus relaciones amorosas. No eran celos. Era diferente. Eran interrogantes.

¿Así de fácil? ¿Soy tan fácil de olvidar? ¿O no? ¿Estás haciendo esto por mí? ¿O no? ¿Por Daniel? ¿Por ti? ¿Por quién? ¿Y por qué? ¿Solo fue algo de una noche? ¿O no? ¿O eso quiere decir… que me quedo solo? ¿Que soy el que sobra? ¿Qué estuviste aproximadamente cinco años luchando por mí para nada? ¿Para irte con ese paraguayo que ni siquiera me cae bien? ¿O es que nunca fuiste en serio?

Esa pregunta sí la podía responder. Martín había ido siempre de frente. Cuando se confesó hablaba en serio… y quizá todavía siguiera pensando en él. Porque a pesar de que el chileno nunca lo había querido (y nunca lo querría) al argentino de esa forma, siempre le había gustado tenerlo ahí incondicionalmente. Y llegó a pensar que lo tendría siempre.

Grave error, se dijo. Dejó de rebuscarse problemas al reverendo quinoto. ¿Para qué? ¿No era sacarse de encima a Martín lo que quería, después de todo?

Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo, mirando el suelo de madera. Siguió las líneas de las maderas que encajaban a la perfección en el suelo, algo gastadas pero en buena condición.

De repente sintió la garganta seca y una gran sed. Caminó casi en puntillas a la cocina para no hacer ruido. Se sirvió un vaso de agua del grifo y salió al pasillo, observando de lejos la espalda de Martín oculta detrás del respaldo.

El idiota estaba dormido.

Manuel suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y meditó si tirarle el vaso de agua fría en la cabeza era su mejor opción. No, no lo era, por lo que terminó dándole una patada en la pierna con expresión enojada.

Martín abrió sus ojos color esmeralda de golpe, alerta, quejándose. Puteó al castaño y se abrazó la pierna.

-¿Qué haces, flaco?

-Vine a tomar algo y tu estabai durmiendo, ¿Qué queri que haga?

-¿Qué me toques el hombro y me digas "si estas tan cansado por el bien de todos andate a dormir, hacés la última guardia"?

Manuel lo miró como si eso fuera algo imposible. Martín bufó, molesto.

-No sé, quizá si no fuerai tan weon de andar gastando la energía en weas no estaríai tan cansao como para hacer la guardia- Refunfuñó con resentimiento.

-¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo te metés en lo que no te tenés que meter?

-¡Desde que eso nos afecta a todos…! ¿No te das cuenta? Yo también necesito dormir, Luciano también necesita dormir, no podemos hacer las guardias por ti solo porque…

-Ahh, noo, perdóname entonces…- Lo interrumpió con exagerado sarcasmo- Mirá, las cosas son así. Estoy harto de esta situación de mierda y no voy a vivir para el orto solo porque vos no quieras que yo ande haciendo lo que se me da la gana. Estoy nervioso y estresado y esto me ayuda, ¿Sabés? Estoy podrido de tu actitud de mierda. Y no estoy hablando de ahora, estoy hablando de siempre. Además, me aseguré de hacerlo arriba y lo más limpio posible, no me rompás las pelotas. En serio, dejate de joder un cacho, últimamente me tenes las bolas por el piso y la re puta que te parió.

Manuel se sorprendió, vagamente herido. Sí, estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Pero era peor el escuchar tales palabras de su más grande y, por qué no, querido amigo.

-Vete a la mierda- Manuel se fue a dormir, se acurrucó en esas sabanas con olor a extraño, con ganas de llorar.

Llorar por todo lo perdido. Por su casita, esa que había trabajado tanto para poder pagarla. Por los compañeros y conocidos que nunca volvería a ver. Por el perro de su vecina, ese que quería tanto, como si fuera suyo. Por esos momentos de paz y ocio que ahora tanto ansiaba y necesitaba. Por tener que observar como todo eso se le va a la mismísima mierda sin poder sostenerlo con sus delgados brazos. Solo podía estar ahí, solo, mirando esa brecha que iba separando la única persona que podía proporcionarle, aunque sea, una mínima sonrisa. Pero no.

Se tapó la cabeza con la sabana, envolviéndose la cabeza con los brazos, intentando no llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mierda con todo.


	6. Capítulo 6 El descuido

Capítulo 6: El descuido.

No le importaban cuantas personas murieran. Él estaba vivo. Dos o tres personas a su alrededor también lo estaban. El amor de su vida también lo estaba. Entonces, ¿Qué importaba cuantas personas murieran? El afuera era otro mundo completamente diferente y ajeno a él.

Daniel se desperezó con energía y lo primero que busco con la vista fue a Martín.

-Tincho~

El argentino, sentado en el sofá con Sebastián, jugaba muy entretenido con cartas de quién sabe de donde las habría sacado.

-¿Cómo andás? ¿Dormiste bien?- Le sonrió con cariño y al paraguayo le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Herr… si. Dormí bien.

El rubio le abrió los brazos y Daniel no dudo en devolverle el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Martín. Volvió a repetirse, ¿Qué importa lo que hubiera afuera del umbral de la entrada? No, así no importa. No es mañanas como esta.

Sebastián abrió los ojos bien grandes al ver a sus amigos tan "cariñosos" pero, lo único que atinó a decir fue un "Te toca, Martín".

-¿A qué juegan? ¿Truco?- Inquirió el paraguayo.

-Nah, casita robada. El truco es muy complejo…

-La casita robada es más sencillo, si… e igual vas perdiendo- Se burló el uruguayo.

-Callate. Ya tiré la carta, te toca.

-¡Dejame pensar…!

-Si en este juego no se piensa, boludo.

-Vos no pensas, yo sí. Y voy ganando, qué casualidad…

-Es suerte, Sebas, es suerte…

Siguieron jugando un rato en silencio: Daniel miraba atento, divertido; Sebastián con su cara de póker y sus sonrisas traviesas cada vez que el argentino hacia algún ruido indignado porque no, a él no le podían ganar, no…

-Para mi te estás carteando, Sebas… admitilo…

-Admití que sos malo.

-¡NUNCA!- Martín puso una carta sobre el sillón con cara de "This is Esparta!".

Daniel y Sebastián rieron. Este último se llevó la casita del argentino, quien estalló en furia.

-¡Te estás carteando! ¡Este juego está arreglado! Qué lo parió…

-Solo me levante con suerte…- Tarareó feliz.

-Sí, con la re suerte. Y yo que tengo tanta suerte como un elefante rosa malparido con tres trompas que pisa mierda, se resbala y queda así como pobrecito boca arriba y no se puede levantar, como las tortuguitas y ayyyy pobres tortuguitas, como la tuya, ¿No Manu?

El chileno acaba de entrar a la habitación seguido de Luciano.

-¿Yo qué?

-Que tenias una tortuguita que se daba vuelta y después como que pataleaba y era re tierna y no se podía dar vuelta, como Bender y ¡Como extraño la tele!

-Ah, si po era súper cruel porque vo' te reíai de la pobre, y ella solo quería darse la vuelta y no podía…- Sonrió al recordar a su vieja y difunta mascota.

-Ah, che- Susurró Martín a Daniel al oído- dejamos todo limpio arriba, ¿No?

-Hemm…- El paraguayo se puso de pie, disculpándose con una pequeña sonrisa- no sé, por las dudas me voy a fijar…

Cuando desapareció, Manuel habló.

-Pa' la comida falta como una hora, tuvimos que prender el fuego porque no hay más gas. Yo voy a salir un rato…

-¿Eh? ¿Salir a donde?- Sebastián parecía preocupado.

-Yo voy con vos- Le dijo el argentino- no aguanto estar encerrado. Me asfixia. Te acompaño, necesito tomar aire…

-A mi me pasa parecido. Además quiero fijarme si hay zombies o no hay, y hasta donde esta "limpia" por así decirlo, la zona…

-Ah, claro, cualquier escusa por no terminar el juego…- Bromeó Sebastián acomodándose los anteojos, aún desconfiando de la propuesta de salir.

-Callate, boludo. ¡Te juego la revancha cuando vuelva!- Martín agarró a su querido Tomás.

-Vayan, pero vuelvan rápido- Alcanzó a decirles el rubio de ojos almendrados antes de que ambos se fueran por la puerta.

-¿Tenés balas?

-Sí. ¿Tení tu hacha?

-Acá está mi Tomasito...

El rubio apoyó una de sus manos en los ladrillos de la pared, dando un salto para lanzar el hacha hacia el otro lado del muro.

-Haceme piecito.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque sos más chiquito, cuando esté allá arriba te ayudo a subir, va a ser más fácil porque sos menos pesado.

El chileno asintió, entrelazando sus manos para que el argentino pusiera su pie encima y se impulsara para alcanzar el muro. Una vez arriba, se tambaleó tratando de equilibrarse para no caer de cabeza. Cuando recobró la estabilidad, se acomodó para no partirse las pelotas con el muro y finalmente, le extendió la mano a su amigo, quien miraba un poco divertido.

-No te caigas- Se burló mientras aceptaba la mano para poder subir la pared.

Después de ayudarlo, Martín se tiró y cayó al suelo flexionando las piernas y cayendo perfectamente, aunque balanceándose un poco hacia atrás y el peso lo hizo caer, finalmente de culo, por el impacto. A Manuel le pasó algo parecido pero fue causa de estar riéndose del argentino.

-Dale, vamos, boludo…

-Ya, por aquí.

Salieron de esa casa, caminando por la vereda por pura costumbre.

Todo estaba desierto. Recién en la segunda calle encontraron un zombie que apenas podía moverse. Se arrastraba con la ropa que le quedaba, zaparrastroso, podrido como un pedazo de carne bajo el sol de la tarde de un día de verano.

Manuel apuntó directo a la cabeza.

-No lo mates. No nos puede hacer daño, apenas puede avanzar.

-Pero es un zombie y…

-¿Cuántas balas te quedan?- Preguntó sarcásticamente para hacerlo entender.

Siguieron su camino durante unos metros más, sin embargo, al no encontrar más que calles caóticamente desiertas, decidieron volver.

-Martín, sentémonos un rato. Quiero hablar de algo…

El rubio asintió y Manuel se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared y usando ésta de respaldo. El rubio se sentó a su lado, cerca como siempre, hombro con hombro. El chileno no le dijo nada porque ni siquiera notó la cercanía que, sin darse cuenta, ya era costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…- Manuel se quedó callado, sin saber exactamente como decirlo.

Luego de una larga pausa donde ninguno de los dos se atrevió siquiera a lanzar un suspiro interrogativo, Martín se vio obligado a hablar.

-Che, creo que ya sé. Es por lo de ayer ¿No? Bueh, ehh, la cosa es así. Pienso que lo mejor para los dos es que yo me enamore de Dani, asique… eso. Ah, y perdón por… esto… las cosas feas que te grite ayer…? En serio, perdoname. Me saqué feo. Sobre-estrés y cansancio, viste… perdón.

-M…Martín- Susurró. No era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.- ¿Entonces yo…? Ah, te sigo g…gustando o… esa wea ¿no?

El argentino rió al ver lo adorable que era el chileno cuando estaba avergonzado.

-¿Sos boludo? Yo te amo igual que antes. Esos sentimientos no cambian de un día para el otro…- Admitió mordiéndose el labio juguetonamente.

-¡No hacía falta ser tan directo!

-Es igual.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Sip, lo que quieras.

-¿Cuál es tu… necesidad… de caerle bien a todo el mundo?

-¿Realmente querés saber?

-Si no quisiera no estaría preguntando por weón.

-Uh, esto se va a volver una sesión de psicología. A ver… es simple. Aunque no se lo conté nunca a nadie…- Hizo una pausa- A mi viejo nunca lo conocí. Hizo tipo el papá de Nelson, un día se fue por una boludez y no volvió más. Nunca supe nada más de él.- Hasta ahora había estado sonriendo pero su semblante cambió en un instante- Mi vieja era azafata y andaba siempre de país en país y aunque tenía la oportunidad de volver a casa, no lo hacía. Porque no me quería. Quise emanciparme pero como no tenía de donde sacar guita el juez me lo denegó. Igual mi vieja tampoco me daba plata asique tenía que trabajar, así de peque. ¿Te conté que una vez hice una propaganda de yogurt? Con eso gané bastante, fue re gracioso…

-Asique por eso tu necesida' de compensar la atención que no te dieron te chico.

-Ponele.

-Ah…

Otro silencio incomodo los atrapó, y esta vez, Martín no tenía nada que agregar.

-Ehh… ¿Martu? Cántate algo…

El argentino sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Manuel lo llamaba cariñosamente pero de alguna forma, también le dolía.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé, algo que tenga que ver con el momento…

-Cantaría el opening de Highschool of the Dead pero creo que sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte.

Manuel sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Weón. Piensa en algo o canta cualquier cosa.

-Mmm… a ver… ah, ya sé. Esta es perfecta.- Martín se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a cantar, ladeando la cabeza que luego terminó en el hombro de Manuel.- Me preguntaron cómo vivía, me preguntaron… 'Sobreviviendo' dije, sobreviviendo. Tengo un poema escrito más de mil veces, en él repito siempre que mientras alguien… proponga muerte, sobre esta tierra y se fabriquen armas para la guerra, yo pisaré estos campos, sobreviviendo. Todos frente al peligro, sobreviviendo… tristes y errantes hombres, sobreviviendo…- Siguió cantando, llenando el vacío del barrio muerto con su esa voz que Manuel siempre había admirado.- Hace tiempo no río como hace tiempo. Y eso que yo reía como un jilguero…

Cuando terminó, se decidió a seguir cantando, puesto que el silencio era peor que el mismo apocalipsis infernal. Incluso una horda de zombies en perfecto estado daba más seguridad y confianza que ese silencio apuñalador.

Porque el silencio te hace pensar. Y eso, eso era lo peor en estos instantes. Uno no pensaba. Uno sobrevivía. Repensar la situación era como caer en la cuenta que de todas formas ibas a morir y… no. Simplemente no da. No sirve. Eso no es parte de la supervivencia básica.

-Listones de un curioso motor de humanidad, resortes viejos de este amor que va, memoria hostil de un tiempo de paz… sin paz. Narices frías de una noche atrás…

-¿Y esa canción?

-¿No la conoces, chabón? ¿En qué mundo vivís?

-Si la conozco, me suena pero… no me acuerdo, weon.

-…Besos por celular, las momias de este amor viven el actor de lo que fui… Spaguetti del rock, flaco, un temazo de Los Divididos.- Exclamó con una sonrisa antes de seguir-…Pantalla de la muerte y de la canción, proyectos de un nuevo spaguetti del rock… cíclope de cristal, devora ambición, vomitamos de luz de ficción. Remontar el barrilete en esta tempestad solo hará entender que ayer no es hoy, que hoy es hoy, y que no soy actor de lo que fui…

Martín se interrumpió abruptamente al escuchar un disparo. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, preparando sus respectivas armas.

Se tranquilizaron cuando Daniel apareció en el horizonte.

-Tincho, estaba preocupado- Le gritó desde lejos.

-Estoy bien- Le aseguró mientras se acercaba.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué fue ese disparo?

-Nada, un zombie que se arrastraba medio muerto.

-¿Para qué desperdicias balas?- Le recriminó Manuel, ignorando el hecho que él mismo había intentado matarlo.

-Porque QUISE y ya, ¿Si?- Respondió un poco brusco, poniéndole mala cara.

-Che… mejor volvamos- Intervino el argentino.

-Vamos~

El paraguayo tomó del brazo a Martín, dirigiéndose para la casa. Manuel se puso del lado contrario de Daniel, al otro lado del rubio.

El paraguayo lo miraba con fuego en los ojos, fulminándolo con una sola mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le gruñó Manuel una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

-¿Quieres saber?

-Sí, cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo.

-Tú eres mi maldito problema- Escupió Daniel, enojado.

-¿Yo? Oh, sí, tiene muchísimo sentido. Especialmente porque te ando molestando todo el rato y…

-¿Eso es sarcasmo?

-Depende, ¿Eres tan aweonao como para no notarlo?

Martín se encogió cuando la pelea comenzó tan rápidamente. Los dos empezaron a gritarse, histéricos y rabiosos quién sabe por qué. El argentino no tenía la menor idea de nada. ¿Quizá por él? ¿O eso era meramente un pensamiento egocéntrico de los suyos? Por las cosas que se gritaban, parecía más personal que por amor. Por simple odio. ¿Odio impulsado por qué? ¿Por simple odio?

-¡BASTA!- Alzó la voz hasta que le raspó la garganta.

Ninguno le hizo caso.

Daniel quiso terminar la pelea entrando a la casa y dando un portazo cuando ya estaba dentro. Manuel lo siguió gritándole, sin ningún filtro en la boca, un millón de insultos.

Martín corrió tras ellos, preocupado.

-…sí, pero ¿Mirá si te caés de la catarata? Mejor podríamos pensar otro lugar vacacional...- Murmuró Sebastián.

Luciano no llegó a contestarle por la interrupción repentinamente escandalosa de sus dos amigos.

-¡!- Parpadeó parándose en un instante, interponiéndose entre ellos y viendo de reojo como llegaba Martín.- ¿Você me puede decir que está pasando?- Le preguntó al argentino y este se encogió de hombros, mirando con desesperación la pelea.

Sebastián era ajeno a todo este problema, en la suya. Había algo que lo dejaba intranquilo. Como no quiso molestarlos, gateó por el suelo detrás las espaldas de los demás, echando una mirada al pasillo.

Desde donde se podía ver la puerta abierta.

No solo la puerta.

La reja de la entrada.

Si, la misma que debía estar bloqueada y cerrada por el bienestar de sus vidas.

Y también había un par de ojos enloquecidos por un extraño frenesí rabioso.

-¿QUIÉN FUE EL PELOTUDO QUE ABRIÓ LA REJA Y DEJÓ LA PUERTA ABIERTA?- Gritó arrastrándose hacia atrás como pudo, presa del pánico de verse otra vez en el estado vulnerable de ver al muerto caminante correr en su dirección.

Las discusiones se detuvieron secamente y durante una fracción de segundo no ocurrió nada. Nadie se movió, el zombie no avanzó, Sebastián dejó sus intentos errantes de escapar.

Y como si la película volviera a empezar otra vez, todos tomaron en cuenta que los sentimientos de amor y de rabia que sentían no tenían cabida en su relación como compañeros de un grupo cuya finalidad era sobrevivir. Esa era siempre la única prioridad impuesta como regla inexplícita que todos habían entendido sin necesidad de palabras. Esa y, "ayuden a Sebastián".

Daniel disparó en un golpe certero al cerebro de aquella alimaña con forma humana, la cual cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo al lado del uruguayo.

Apresuradamente, el castaño de ojos verdes dirigió su vista a la otra entrada que tenía la habitación, captando que ese zombie no era el único que había entrado. Y cuando intentó armar fuego contra él una vez más…

-¡Manuel, balas!

Manuel simplemente le disparó al muerto, antes de sacar su bolsita con cartuchos. Contó rápidamente cuantos tiros les quedaban y se lamentó al darse cuenta que no alcanzarían para tantos.

-¡Manu!

El chileno levantó la vista para ver justo la hoja del hacha de Martín rasgar la carne podrida del cuello del zombie. Cerró los ojos enseguida aunque la imagen ya estaba grabada en su cabeza.

La cabeza semi-arrancada quedó en el suelo y Martín volteó la cabeza para no vomitar. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, cerrándola con un portazo que resonó en todo el cuarto.

-¿Cómo pasó est…?

-¡Você no puede hacer lo que el cuerpo no le da! Tienes que aceptar que ya no puedes caminar ni moverte libremente, aunque no quieras.- Gruñó Luciano, levantando al uruguayo con un abrazo cargado de preocupación.

-Yo…

-¿Y si mueres?

-Pero…

-Sebastián…

El abrazo fuerte y el hecho de escuchar su nombre en una voz quebrada hizo al rubio recaer la mirada, asintiendo la cabeza.

-Quizá tengas razón…

Sí, no quería aceptar su condición. Simplemente no quería. Pero debía hacerlo, eso le decía su sano juicio. No obstante, todo el resto en Sebastián se negaba a creerlo. Porque el insistiría hasta el último de sus alientos que no era un ser inútil.

Y Martín, que estaba demás decir que conocía al uruguayo casi más de lo que conocía los profundos ojos color miel de Manuel, podía ver con claridad la vena rebelde contradiciendo la cordura de su amigo.

-Sebas. Lu tiene razón. NI SE TE OCURRA seguir pensando en vos como alguien que tiene nuestras mismas condiciones FÍSICAS- Dijo lentamente para dar énfasis a lo importante- ¿Me entendiste?

El uruguayo seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso, con la angustia de las palabras de los demás repiqueteando en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, al final no le quedó más que asentir lentamente y saber que todos lo decían porque lo querían y no por desvalorizarlo. Pero en su mente el sentimiento de inutilidad seguía presente.

-Weones…- Llamó Manuel, quien miraba a través de la cortina con sumo interés.

-¿Qué hay?

-Miles y miles de… conchesumare ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron ellos tan rápido? ¿Cómo…?

-Por ahí ni siquiera se los cruzaron y cuando entraron haciendo tanto alboroto…- Sugirió Sebastián con calma forzada.- El problema está en cómo salimos…

-Fácil, no salimos- Ofreció Martín.

No obstante, Luciano negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no hay agua. No podemos vivir sin agua…

-¿Cómo qué no hay agua?- Preguntaron los tres que habían salido hace un rato en un unísono descoordinado.

-No, no hay- Afirmó Sebastián.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó el chileno retóricamente, carraspeando.

-Hum… ¿Dormir?- Le respondió Martín.

-Basta, no seai…

-No, no es tan mala idea…- Lo defendió Daniel- digo, podemos descansar antes de salir a matarlos a todos.

-O mejor, pensar una solución para salir sin toparnos con ellos- Asintió Sebastián- Según tengo entendido, no quedan muchas balas.

-Bueno… entonces está bien- Afirmó Manuel.

-¿Ah, si? Uh, voy a empezar a decir pelotudeces más seguido.

-No te pasi, Martín- Advirtió Manuel, aunque ya no sonaba enojado. Solo cansado.

-Yo hago la primera guardia- Ofreció el brasilero.

-Y yo me quedo despierto con vos así pienso en algo.- Dijo el uruguayo- Ustedes váyanse a dormir. Mañana tendremos un día difícil…


	7. Capítulo 7 La mudanza

Capítulo 7: La mudanza.

-No, no hay forma.- Aseguró Sebastián rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa. Él era inteligente, lo sabía y se orgullecía de eso. Entonces, en las seis horas que había permanecido despierto pensando en una solución, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió nada?

-Você está agotado, querido. Descansa un rato como los demás, todavía tienes tiempo…

-No.

Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma terca e incluso, como un niño a quien mandan a la cama y no quiere aceptar que está cansado. La diferencia es que él lo acepta. Lo que no acepta es el hecho de que no puede resolver esto…

-Duerme un poco, por favor… te hará bien, quizá luego puedas pensar en algo…- Trató de convencerlo aún sabiendo que era en vano. Si a Sebastián se le metía algo en la cabeza, no descansaría ni dormiría hasta que pudiera resolverlo.

-Mññ…

-¿Tincho?- Susurró Sebastián con miedo de haberlo despertado.

-Sos un boludo. ¿Seguís pensando en cómo salir de acá?- Murmuró el argentino con la voz arrastrada por el sueño.

-Si…

Martín apoyó los codos en el almohadón –donde también dormía Daniel, pacíficamente– para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-Es tan simple…

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó el uruguayo con voz dudosa.

-Meté en una botella todo lo que sea inflamable, metele un pedazo de trapo como mecha y tiralo desde la ventana de arriba. Pum. Vuela todo a la mierda y nosotros salimos tranquilamente…

-Sos un pelotudo, Martín.- Sebastián negó con la cabeza, las ojeras marcándosele en su semblante de corrompida paz.- ¿Podés dejar de decir boludeces y contribuir con, por lo menos, dejar de joder?

-Sebastián- Lo retó Luciano, a sabiendas de que rubio menor se estaba sacando de quicio por culpa de la impotencia.

-Yo hablo en serio, pelotudo. Nos vamos para el lado contrario de la casa y…

-No, Martín, no- El uruguayo se tapó la cara con las manos, estresado.- No, no sirve…

-Sí, boludo, porque…

Un fuerte ruido le impidió continuar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el brasilero tratando de no asustarse por nada. No sin al menos una razón…

-No sé, voy a ver. Despierten a los demás.- Martín se dirigió a la puerta (de donde creyó escuchar el ruido). Volvió enseguida, corriendo.

-¡TODOS ARRIBA, ESTÁN POR TIRAR LA PUERTA ABAJO!

En un instante, están los cinco en carrera hacia el segundo piso… ¿Cinco? No, cuatro.

-¿M…Martín?- Manuel se detuvo cuando vio que el argentino, quien debía estar detrás suyo, había desaparecido. Bajó los pocos escalones que había logrado subido para encontrarse con el rubio en la cocina.

-¿Qué estai haciendo, weón…?

Martín vertía líquidos de limpieza en una sola botella de vidrio sin marca, mientras se tapaba la nariz con un repasador que había agarrado de por ahí. Cerró la botella, manoteó un encendedor y corrió, todavía con el trapo en la nariz, hacia arriba.

-Vamos, vamos- Empujó al chileno para que subiera las dichosas escaleras.

-No empujis, ya subo… ¿Qué estabai…?

Daniel se había asomado para ver donde estaban, con la mochila y el hacha de Martín en la mano.

-Vamos a ver si funciona o morimos todos- Dijo dirigiéndose a Sebastián, sin detenerse a ver a nadie, rompiendo un trozo de tela del repasador para meterlo dentro de la botella.

-¡Paren a Martín, la puta madre!- Gritó Sebastián con desesperación.

Pero antes de que Luciano lo arrastrara a la habitación donde estaban los demás, éste ya había alcanzado a tirar la bomba molotov improvisada por una de las ventanas con dirección a la entrada de la misma casa.

-¿Qué mierda…?- Sebastián no tuvo tiempo de regañarlo por la fuerte explosión que se oyó, obligándolo a taparse los oídos por pura intuición.

El suelo vibró apenas. Todos pudieron sentir como había una parte de la casa que se derrumbaba y el ruido que ocasionaba todo el lio que dejó como consecuencia aquella bomba casera.

Cuando el silencio se hizo presente, Martín fue el primero en hablar.

-Viste, Sebas…

-¿¡V…vos estás loco!? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? En serio, ¡Pudiste matarnos a todos!

-Pero no lo hice…

-¡Pero…!

-Shh…- Chitó Manuel, saliendo del cuarto con curiosidad.

La mitad de la casa se había caído abajo.

-¿Qué wea le pusiste a la botella?- Murmuró sorprendido.

-Todo lo que encontré que la etiqueta marcara como inflamable y cosas para limpiar.

Todos fueron saliendo de a poco a ver las consecuencias de la explosión.

-Igual la parte de arriba se derrumbó porque explotó la parte de abajo- Comentó el chileno.

-Eso parece…

-Yo no lo puedo creer, Martín, tu… tu irresponsabilidad y…

-Sebas, ya fue. Funcionó. Ni tiempo para un sermón, rajemos de acá- El argentino comenzó a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente.

-¡Pero…!

Daniel siguió y a Martín al primer piso. Luego bajó Manuel.

-Vamos, Sebastián.

-Pero…- Frunció el ceño, alzando los brazos para que su novio lo levantara.

-¡Fuaaa, soy un groso!- Exclamó Martín al ver al montón de zombies dispersos en el piso.

Fuego, fuego predominante por todo el lugar. Fuego quemando las cosas y los restos de la casa, junto a la misma residencia. Fuego incendiando vivos a quienes ya debían de estar muertos. Fuego.

-Mejor salgamos de acá rápido- Sugirió Sebastián.

Esquivaron las grandes fogatas con cuidado, saliendo del terreno que rápidamente se envolvía en una llama.

-Acá a como… cinco cuadras hay como una casa que es grande como esta. Va, lo que se ve de afuera… Lo bueno de esa casa es que a la vuelta hay un lugar donde venden así de… bueh, no me acuerdo la marca pero es esa donde distribuyen soda y bidones de agua, eso es útil, ¿No?- Preguntó el argentino.

-No, Martín, no… si segui pensando así moriremos todos, ya te lo dije…- Bromeó Manuel con un sentido del humor que sorprendió a todos.

-Es que soy tan inteligentoso… es que nunca lo quisiste aceptar.

-Claaaro. Nadie quiso aceptar tu inteligencia, ya cacho.- Sonrió a penas.

-Exacto.

-¿Nunca pensaste que…? No sé, como que no eri tan inteli… "gentoso".

Martín lo empujó suavemente.

-¿A quién se le ocurre pensar en eso? Puff…

Ellos se habían adelantado mientras los demás iban detrás.

-Hemm… ¿Dani? Quiero hablar con vos… Lu, vos adelantate- Pidió el uruguayo.

-Bueno…

El rubio pasó a apoyarse en el hombro del paraguayo, rengueando un tanto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vos y Martín…

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-Eso, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- Inquirió Sebastián arqueando una ceja.

-Él… hum… ¿No se nota?

-Sí, se nota. Pero sé que no es lo que se ve…

-¿Por qué decís eso?- Cuestionó Daniel sin comprender.

-¿Vos sabes… que a Martín le gusta Manuel?

Daniel se detuvo abruptamente y casi hace caer al mayor.

-¡Cuidado…!

-¿En serio?- El castaño clavó su vista en el lejano Manuel.

-S…sí. Pero no le digas a nadie que te conté. Aunque el único que no lo sabe es Lu, Martín no sabe que vos sabés. Uh, que lio que armé- Susurró para sí mismo.

-Pero ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo…?

-Años. Muchos años. Igual no te preocupes… se ve en Martín que te quiere a vos, que se quiere enamorar de vos- Lo apoyó, dudando de sus propias palabras tratando de que esa inseguridad no se filtrara en su voz.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Eso espero… sino es así, se va a comer una buena piña de parte mía- Murmura.

-Gracias, Sebi- Daniel lo abrazó rápidamente antes de seguir adelante, tratando de apurar el paso ya que estaban quedando atrás.

-Che… no le armés pelea a Manuel, ¿Dale?

-Es que…- El paraguayo frunció el ceño- ¿Te das cuenta? Es súper mala onda y está todo el tiempo como… no sé… siento como que me molesta que esté ahí. Y no hablo de ahí, ahí- Hace alusión a la cercanía entre Martín y Manuel al momento de caminar- me refiero a en general. Todo el tiempo.

-Te entiendo. Pero bueno, eso se va a cambiar con el tiempo, ya vas a ver- Le sonríe cálidamente.

-Eso espero.

Se adelantaron como pudieron, Daniel tratando de no forzar a Sebastián a esforzarse demás.

-…y no, ¿Vos que sabés?

-Yo sé y punto.

-Ni que fueras… un ente mágico que todo lo sabe…

-¿Vos que sabés?- El chileno imitó el acento argentino y Martín se rió.

-Es que yo soy un dios supremo que todo lo sabe.

-Y yo soy un… espera, ¿Tú que dijiste que era yo, weón?

-Un ente mágico que todo lo sabe.

-Eso po.

-¿De qué hablan?- Irrumpió el uruguayo un poco extrañado.

-Nada, básicamente flasheamos- Martín se encoge de hombros.

-¿Okay…?

-Sí.

-¿Sí qué, Martín?

-No sé.

-Uh, al weón le faltan sus tornillos- Dijo Manuel divertido.

-Si los encontras, ¿Serías tan amable de devolvérselos? Por el bien de todos…- Suplicó Sebastián riendo.

-Sería un placer, en serio…

-¡Che… no sean malos…!

De a poco la calma fue rodeándolos mientras hacían de cuenta que no la estaban pasando realmente mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta vez, pasaron por la puerta. Luego buscaron repisas y muebles pequeños para poner detrás de la puerta, por las dudas.

La casa era más pequeña que la anterior; constaba de dos habitaciones, un comedor individual, una gran cocina y una linda entrada, donde estaban los artículos de ocio y, como un regalo del destino para los chicos (especialmente de Manuel), una vasta colección de literatura en una gran biblioteca.

Esta vez, la residencia tenía solo un piso y poseía un sótano que estaba cerrado bajo candado y aunque Martín insistió e insistió en abrirlo, todos se negaron. ¿Para qué? Un sótano solo traería problemas, no sirve para este tipo de supervivencia, le argumentaban.

-Si está con llave y candado, ¿Para qué molestarse? Si es algo que no quiere ser abierto, no se abrirá.- Y con eso, Luciano dio por terminada la discusión.

Pero aquellas palabras solo aumentaban la necesidad casi psicótica que Martín tenía, esa curiosidad obsesiva que le agarraba, especialmente, cuando le prohibían algo.

-Pero… ¿No tienen curiosidad?

-Solo un poco- Admitió Sebastián. Sin embargo, no volvió a mencionarlo.

Ya entrada la noche, todos descansaban con más tranquilidad. Habían terminado de organizar todo lo referido al día y a la seguridad.

-Che, mañana vamos a buscar bidones de agua, ¿dale?

-Dale- Daniel asiente de acuerdo.

-¿Y quién va?- Pregunta Luciano con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que quien va? Vamos todos, boludo. Los bidones de agua no se van a traer solos y con uno no nos alcanza…

-Pero Sebastián…

-Sebas se puede quedar.

Ante la afirmación del argentino todos exclamaron.

-¿Q…qué? El se puede cuidar solo. Vamos a dejar todo cerrado y… le dejamos un arma. Los zombies están del otro lado, no acá. De última los atraemos hacia nosotros…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Martín.- Declaró Sebastián sorprendiendo a todos- Solo necesito un arma y la casa bien cerrada y ya está. Y también podemos buscar la forma de comunicarnos, no sé, encontrar un megáfono o…

-Podemos hacer un megáfono con una soga, una ardilla y un megáfono.- Martín comenzó a reírse al recordar aquella parte del programa animado que tanto le gustaba, aún con sus veinte años.

-Sos un boludo- Sebastián disimuló la risa puesto a que se había acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de idioteces en la pantalla del televisor de Martín (que siempre estaba prendido), cada vez que iba a visitarlo (prácticamente vivía en su casa pero, esa es otra historia).- Como decía antes que el pelotudo este me interrumpiera…- Le revolvió el pelo y el argentino sonrió de forma boba- decía que tenemos que buscar alguna forma de…

-Encontré una vuvusela del mundial- Avisó Luciano mientras revisaba los estantes con suvenires y cosas coleccionables.

-Joya. Entonces está todo…- Martín se desperezó como un animalito y se recostó en el sillón, acurrucándose contra el uruguayo.

-Hablando de televisión, me hacis acordar al perezoso de La Era del Hielo- Comentó Manuel, exquisitamente de buen humor, sentándose a su lado.

-Obvio, es re simpático ese… animal. Lo que sea.

-Perezoso weón, así se llama el animal.

-Para mí es una ardilla radioactiva con cara de dawn y problemas físicos de deformación.

Manuel no pudo evitar reírse junto con Martín.

-Igual a ti, entonces…

-¡Qué malo!

Las discusiones juguetonas continuaron, al mismo tiempo que Luciano descansaba del otro lado de Sebastián, abrazándolo de forma posesiva porque Martín seguía pegado al uruguayo y éste se lo permitía. El rubio de ojos canela solo reía y tiraba un comentario de vez en cuando en la conversación entre el argentino y el chileno. Y Daniel… los miraba con odio, al lado de Luciano.

Cuando Sebastián anunció que ya era tarde y que todos debían dormir (y que Martín se burlara diciéndole "no tengo sueño, mamá"), el ambiente divertido se sumió en depresión, aislando a cada individuo del resto del grupo, dejándolos peligrosamente solos con su mente.

Luciano todavía abrazaba a su novio con aire risueño mientras él dormía. Manuel escribía. Martín miraba el techo. Daniel escribía, como el castaño, en el cuadernito del argentino.

-Tincho…- Llamó el paraguayo.

-¿Qué pasa?- El rubio se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos sobre el colchón para verlo a los ojos.

-Te… escribí una carta- Susurró un tanto avergonzado, sonrojándose.

Martín sonrió y leyó con cuidado, como si apreciara cada palabra.

_Para Martín:_

_ Para mi estrella en este cielo contaminado._

_ Para mi sol en estos días nublados._

_ Para mi flor entre tantas plantas marchitas._

_ Para mi especie en extinción entre tantos cuerpos podridos._

_ Para mi sueño cuando las pesadillas no me dejan dormir._

_ Para mi paz en este mundo de armas, hambre y muerte._

_Dani._

Martín levantó la vista hacia el paraguayo.

-Dani…

-No soy Manuel pero, pensé que te gustaría… no sé, algo bonito, un poema… o… sé que es malo… igual yo…- Tartamudeó un poco, tapándose con las sabanas en un gesto aniñado e infantil.

El rubio se pasó de cama abrazando con fuerza al menor.

-Sos una dulzura- Le susurró al oído, besándole la mejilla.

-¿Te gustó esa… cosa… que escribí?

-Es hermoso, Dani. A mí nunca me escriben cosas tan lindas- Dijo con tristeza.

-Yo… me alegro que te guste…

-_Porque no estamos solos, porque no estamos mal… si unimos nuestras alas sé que podemos volar, no escuches lo que dicen, no dejes de luchar, no dejes que se apague, tu fuego siempre es fuego…-_ Le canturreó con calma y una especie de felicidad extraña.

Manuel, por su parte, tenía ganas de tener un lindo fierro golpeador de parejas felices. Se levantó con ira disimulada y se encerró en el baño, mirando su rostro cansado al espejo.

El reflejo le devolvió una figura que se parecía a él. Sin embargo, Manuel sabia que esa persona no era él. Se negaba a aceptar que se veía tan pálido, con ojeras tan grandes, tan despeinado y estado casi esquizofrénico. No, mierda, ¡Él era una persona razonable! Fríamente calculadora… pero tenía el aspecto loco. Trató de arreglarse y cuando se dio cuenta que era en vano, se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, frustrado.

Una idea estúpida se le pasó por la cabeza.

Pero no, no es más que una idea tonta… tontamente desestresante, apaciguadora y…

Casi con vergüenza, dirigió su mano a la entrepierna, algo embobado pensando en lo patético de la situación.

Terminó descartando todas esas ideas sin importancia, acariciándose a si mismo más rápido por adentro del pantalón. Lanzó un suspiro aburrido, tratando de pensar en algo que le diera placer y no, bueno, en zombies descuartizados.

Esa amiga de Martín, esa tan linda, de pechos grandes, con la cual su amigo se acostó un par de veces (o eso andaba diciendo por ahí). Esa cintura, ese culo, ese…

Sin darse cuenta su fantasía se fue distorsionando en… Martín. Y lo que le llamó bastante la atención no fue necesariamente el hecho de cómo mierda terminó pensando en él, sino como tuvo que morderse el labio para no hacer ruido.

Ah, no, esto no le gustaba.

Pensó en la chica más sexy que había logrado conquistar en un boliche, una de las pocas veces que fue con este mismo grupo de amigos. Esa morocha que se hacia la planchita, de hermosos ojos… verdes. De vuelta terminó pensando en Martín, y no importaba en cuantas minas pensara, conocidas en persona, en internet o en películas, siempre terminaba pensando en el argentino.

Frustrado, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se resignó. Si tenía que pensar en Martín con acabar con este instante que se había vuelto un tanto extraño para el chileno, entonces lo haría.

Pensaría en él; en esa boca pecadoramente provocativa, tanto cuando comía helado como cuando comida un chupetín; o pensaría en esos ojos que más de una vez había cachado comiéndolo con la mirada; o en ese cuerpo nada mal formado que había visto múltiples veces en el verano, en la playa, y en la pelopincho que instalaba el rubio los días calurosos de primavera. Volvió a su boca, esa boca que en este momento lo estaba volviendo loco, de tan solo pensar en que, en sus fantasías, esa boca remplazaba su mano lo trasladó a un orgasmo rápido y seguro.

-Hmm… ghnn…- Apretó los labios hasta que se formó una línea recta y su esperma se desparramó por toda la mano y miembro.

Se limpió, sin saber si sentirse asqueado por lo que había pasado o realmente tenía que repensarse ciertas cosas.

Aunque los ojos se le cerraban, la cabeza de Manuel seguía maquinando, sin dejar pasar lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Martín estaba allá, unos metros más acostado con otro hombre.

A quien le cantaba.

Manuel se dio cuenta que eso lo puso celoso. La voz de Martín debía usarse solo para complacerlo líricamente a él.

-A ningún otro weón- Susurró para sí, quedándose semi dormido.

Su conciencia siguió torturándolo toda la noche, sin dejarlo dormir, sobre qué debía hacer y qué no. Qué mencionar y qué no. Y lo que mencionara, de qué forma, como, cuando, donde…

Despertó unos quince minutos más tarde, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se agarró la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

-Deja de pensar- Trató de decirle a su cerebro.

Martín. Zombies. Muerte. Supervivencia. Hambre. Llanto. Agua. Orgullo. Sueño.

Miles y miles de cosas que lo auto-torturaban en silencio.

Se arrastró hacia el suelo, donde se recostó. La baldosa del baño estaba fría y descubrió que si se acurrucaba en el ella, el frio del piso más el frio extra del invierno que había en el ambiente, adormecía su cabeza un poco.

Pero solo un poco.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8:

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron del ensueño en el cual vagaba su mente.

-¿Manu? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si- Le respondió con voz temblorosa al argentino.

-¿Qué hacés ahí, boludo? Salí, dale. Vamos a desayunar lo poco que hay y después salimos a buscar el agua.

La voz del rubio sonaba extraña detrás de la madera que los separaba. El castaño se levantó, abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-Che, ¿Te sentís bien? Estas hecho mierda- Dijo Martín al verlo, sinceramente directo y preocupado.

-Me duele la cabeza. Oh, pero deja. Ya me acostumbré.- Mintió todavía anonado por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Seguro…?- La duda se veía en los ojos verdes de Martín, esos mismos que Manuel no pudo corresponder.

El suelo era ahora su nuevo refugio, asique clavó su vista allí mientras hablaba.

-Después, cuando estemos de vuelta, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Con…migo? ¿Qué hice?- Bromeó esbozando una sonrisa fugaz.

-Nada po weón es que… nada, es una idiotez pa' que hablemos después más tranquilos- Volvió a mentir, caminando directamente a la cocina.

-¡Bueno!- Martín siguió en su mundo, correteando con energías renovadas hacia el comedor, hambriento y feliz ante la expectativa de llenar su estómago al fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Martín llevaba a Luciano a rastras porque éste insistía en que debía quedarse "por las dudas".

-Buah, ni que le fuera a caer un avión a la casa, chabón- Trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Você ñao sabe…

-Técnicamente, no, no sé…

-Martín, lo estai empeorando. Cállate.

-Pero, Manu…

-Cállate- Volvió a enfatizar, con un humor que contradecía el de la noche pasada.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, pibe? Estas muy…

-¿No me escuchas cuando te digo que te CALLES?

Luego de eso, el rubio se enojó, dando por terminada la conversación.

Luciano, que era el único que era capaz de pensar "claro", era el que se daba cuenta de a poco de la bipolaridad que los embargaba como si la enfermedad fuera una alimaña más contagiada por los muertos vivos o, por el mismo aire contaminado que estaban respirando. Es como si de a poco se fueran consumiendo…

-¿Y qué pasa si hay de esos adentro?- Preguntó Daniel, desarmado. A menos que el palo de sobra que Martín le proporcionó cuente como arma…

Su preciada pistola se la había dejado a Sebastián, "ofreciendo seguro de vida a quienes más posibilidades tienen de morir". Y con eso quería referirse a Manuel, quien reaccionó con un gruñido a punto de comenzar una discusión sin propósito ni fin.

-No pasa nada, si hay cosos adentro los baleamos o los cagamos a tomásasos y a… ¿Cómo mierda se llama tu palo?- Inquirió Martín mientras Luciano abría la puerta con las herramientas del argentino.

-Humm… no sé… eligí vos.

-A ver…

-Paren con la wea- Exclamó Manuel, sin ninguna gota de paciencia.

Martín miró el cielo esperando a que la inspiración viniese hacia él. Ponerle nombre a un arma era algo importantoso para él, que requería de suma atención y concentración. Terminó espiando el trabajo del moreno y por un momento sintió el miedo que le traía la inseguridad de no saber en qué estaba el uruguayo. Echó una ojeada a la esquina, a media cuadra de donde estaba situado, queriendo estar al menos por un segundo con Sebastián y asegurarse de que estaba sano y salvo.

-¿Matías?- Susurró el rubio mientras entraban, refiriéndose al palo de Daniel.

Pero el ambiente juguetón que a Martín le gustaba crear se rompió en miles de pedazos cuando escucharon ruidos provenientes de más adentro, en los cuartos de productos.

-Bueno, hay que sacar el agua de alguna forma- Dijo Manuel resignado, ocultando su miedo en una máscara de frialdad que cada vez le costaba más sostener.

Caminaron lentamente en grupo. El lugar era como una mini empresa, no solo distribuidora de bebidas (especializada en agua y soda), sino también parecía empaquetarlos, trabajando algo más referido al sector terciario del mercado, el cual ninguno prestó demasiada atención.

-Ni se les ocurra decir como en las pelis de terror "separémonos para encontrar los bidones más rápido"- Murmuró Martín.

-Tampoco hagan ruido- Agregó el chileno, mirando especialmente a cierto argento parlante.

Los demás asintieron sin mucha emoción, pasando habitación por habitación sin encontrar mucho.

Recién en la quinta puerta que abrieron se toparon con la bodega donde estaba toda la mercancía.

Todos festejaron mentalmente mas ninguno dijo una palabra.

-Pesan- Murmuró Martín, quien fue el primero en agarrar uno.- Tomá, teneme- Le pasó su hacha al paraguayo.

-Manuel y Daniel, cúbranos… nosotros llevamos el agua- Mandó, por primera vez, Luciano. Se notada, denotaba y re-notaba que estaba desesperado por volver cuanto antes.

-Ok- Fue la única respuesta del chileno.

Salieron de a poco, el brasilero y argentino concentrándose plenamente en la tarea de acarrear su futura, preciada y única fuente de agua por el momento.

Ya estaban en la esquina cuando Martín se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa, Martín?- Inquirió el brasilero.

Ignoró la pregunta y se dio vuelta. Solo veía a Manuel a mitad de camino entre ellos y la tienda distribuidora de líquidos.

-¡Manu! ¡¿Y Dani?!- Alzó la voz por la distancia, abrazando el tanque de agua.

Manuel se sorprendió y miró hacia atrás. Caminó de vuelta a la tienda sin apuro cuando escuchó el grito del paraguayo que, con voz cargada de urgencia y terror, pedía ayuda desesperadamente.

-¡MANU!- Le gritó el argentino, expectante. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, clavando su vista en Manuel.

El castaño corrió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en frente de ella. Se oían respiraciones inhumanas, que le susurraban muerte, con ese sonido pesado y ronco característico de los muertos.

Su cuerpo no se movió, por más que escuchara los gritos desesperados de Martín y los, probablemente últimos, gimoteos agónicos de Daniel.

Solo se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada, mirando la puerta como si el problema fuera a solucionarse por sí solo y el paraguayo saliera de esa puerta como si nada a burlarse de su inutilidad.

No, no tenía miedo.

No sentía odio.

Simplemente, su mente se quedó en blanco.

-Ayu…da…- La imploración en tono desesperado y bajo que llegó a sus oídos fue inmediatamente ignorada por su cerebro.

Fue arrancado de aquella ensoñación cuando Martín lo empujó lejos, dispuesto a abrir esa puerta. Ahí fue cuando reaccionó, agarrando al argentino de los brazos, impidiéndole siquiera poner un dedo sobre la perilla.

-¡Ya está muerto!- Le gritó Manuel, en vano.

Martín siguió con sus intentos de alcanzar la puerta, dándose cuenta que dicha acción no estaba entre sus posibilidades. Se relajó un instante hasta que Manuel suavizó el agarre, entonces se echó hacia atrás bruscamente para encajarle una piña al menor.

Manuel puteó tambaleándose un poco, intentando no caerse. Se tocó la mejilla que pronto comenzó a arderle y pudo saborear el gusto metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca.

Martín, por su parte, apoyó las manos y la frente en aquella puerta.

-¿D…Da…n-n…i?- Tartamudeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero no obtuvo más respuesta que gruñidos animales sedientos de más energía y vida arrebatada. Y sus golpes… estaban intentando tirar la puerta abajo como lo habían hecho en la casa donde antes se habían hospedado.

-HIJO DE PUTA- Martín intentó arremeter con toda su conmoción y furia contra Manuel, quien seguía en un estado de trance y shock.

Luciano se interpuso entre ellos antes de que el argentino volviera a intentar pegarle.

-Basta- Gritó un tanto enloquecido, tratando de separarlos.

-¿POR QUÉ NO LO SALVASTE? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué? ¿Por…?- Martín rompió en llanto, temblando. Sentía el corazón hecho pedazos y la mente llena de tantas cosas horribles que ni siquiera podía llegar a distinguirlas con claridad. Y cuando se dio cuenta que no quería ver esas cosas, Daniel y sus sonrisas acapararon todo su pensamiento. No hizo más que llorar a todo pulmón, desconsoladamente.

-Vamos a casa, Martín- Le dijo Luciano al rubio con tono dulce, ignorando totalmente al chileno.

El morocho volvió a acarrear su bidón y convenció al argentino para que lo siguiera de vuelta al nuevo hogar, rápido, antes de que esas cosas lo siguieran.

La mente de Manuel seguía en la suya. Por primera vez en años, no pensó. No tenía la capacidad de formular alguna idea. Vagueó hasta el bidón de Martín que yacía en el suelo y lo levantó con tranquilidad. Le importó un bledo que los zombies pudieran ir tras él en cualquier segundo.

Y es cuando se aferró a el bidón cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos tiritaban, junto con sus manos, todo el cuerpo.

Siguió de lejos a sus dos… amigos… y entró a la casa después de ellos, antes de que trancaran la puerta como siempre.

Fue en el momento en que dejó el agua en el comedor que cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido.

Martín se adelantó a abrazar a Sebastián antes que Luciano. Se pegó a él, llorando con fuerza.

El uruguayo se sorprendió y miró a su novio en busca de una explicación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están… Daniel y Manuel…?

-Dani está muerto- Gimió lastimosamente el argentino, volviendo a temblar.

-¿Q…qué? ¿M-me decís en serio…?- El corazón de Sebastián empezó a latir a mil por hora, asustado de que le haya sucedido algo a quien era, como Martín, parte de su familia.

-Ojala Martín te estuviera mintiendo- Musitó el brasilero, en un estado de miedo total.

-¿Y…? ¿Manuel?

-¡A nadie le importa!- Gritó Martín, con la esperanza de que el chileno estuviera en la casa para escucharlo.

Esa frase no hizo más que desconcertar al charrúa.

-Manuel dejó morir a Daniel- Explicó Luciano, abrazando temblorosamente a su pareja. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Sebastián, quien de a poco empezaba a comprender la terrible verdad.

-No…- Auriculó queriendo negar la realidad. Se sumió en la profunda tristeza que ambos le estaban transmitiendo en ese intento bajo de consuelo.- No, no, no puede ser…- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pasando sus brazos para devolver ese abrazo que los sostenía a los tres juntos del fino hilo de la unión y la cordura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manuel se sentía seguro en el suelo. Se convenció a si mismo que era el lugar donde ahora pertenecía.

Después de que su mente aceptó que sí, que aunque no había matado a Daniel con sus propias manos, había tenido la culpa de su muerte. Porque tanto él como los demás sabían que podía haberlo salvado.

Él mismo todavía seguía tratando de analizar por qué mierda no abrió la maldita puerta a tiempo, disparándole a todo lo que esté muerto y aún se mueva contra la naturaleza.

Pero ya no importaba. Daniel está muerto.

Se estaba congelando, entre las bajas temperaturas del invierno y la loza helada. Se reincorporó por un segundo, sacándose el sweater que Martín le había prestado y dejándolo a un lado. Ya no sabía ni como verles la cara a los demás, si ni siquiera podía consigo.

_Yo no quise matarlo._

Eso era realmente lo que sentía.

_No quise participar de esto. No quise tener la culpa. Ni quise esa responsabilidad._

_Ni quise llegar a odiarme_… se dijo volviendo al piso, aovillándose.

Las horas pasaron y Manuel comenzó a pensar que quizá tendría que vivir con ese pesar y esa carga de ser una lacra para toda su vida. Él se culpaba, sin necesidad que los demás lo hicieran por él. Pero lo hacían. Y eso no hacía más que reafirmar su estado depresivo.

Manuel pudo distinguir el amanecer gracias a la luz que iluminaba la nada a la cual estaba atada su mirada.

A esas horas oyó los pasos del argentino acercándose a él. Levantó la cabeza, sin ganas de verlo realmente.

Martín lo miró de forma despectiva mientras se servía un vaso de agua de los tan preciados bidones.

-Yo…

-No digas nada. No quiero escucharte.- Gruñó el rubio llevándose el vaso a la boca.

-Sí, sí teni que oírme- Dijo con la ferviente necesidad de desahogarse.- Lo siento. Por ti y por los demás, y por Daniel. Yo no quise, yo no pensé…

-Manuel, esp…

-Déjame terminar. Yo no pensé que iba a morir, no lo tuve en cuenta en ningún momento, ¿Sí? Yo no sería capaz… Hace días que no duermo y hace un día entero que no como. La cabeza ya no me da para más…- Sintió los ojos húmedos, ardiéndoles por el frio y porque hace tanto tiempo que no sentía ganas de realmente ponerse a llorar. Siguió hablando así, rápido y desesperado-… no estoy pidiendo el perdón de nadie. No lo quiero, no puedo ni perdonarme a mí mismo asique yo no pretendo que ustedes lo hagan. Pero, ¿Sabi por qué? Porque siento paz al saber que Daniel está muerto, porque al final tú me gustas y toda la vola pero al mismo tiempo no puedo vivir sabiendo que fue mi culpa que él se haya muerto entonces ahora estoy como enfermo y… ¡Ya no puedo más…!- Rompió en llanto, rodeándose la cabeza con las manos mientras volvía a su posición de bolita.

Martín no dijo nada. Se limitó a salir de la habitación, todavía dolido.

-Pelotudo hijo de puta…- Susurró, sin importarle si el menor lo oía o no.

¿Justo ahora venía a decirle esas cosas? Que se joda. Porque el argentino ahora no podía sentir más que odio y desprecio al verlo, aunque el chileno estuviera consumiéndose en una depresión horrible.

-Vení, Tincho, vení a dormir- Lo llamó Sebastián, con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo. En su regazo descansaba la cabeza de Luciano, dormido, aun con expresión turbada.

Martín asintió lentamente, lanzándose nuevamente en sus brazos a llorar. No podía creer todavía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora que alguien cercano había muerto, cayó en la cuenta de la magnitud del apocalipsis. Se dio cuenta que él podía ser el próximo, o peor: Sebastián, Manuel y/o Luciano podían serlo.

No, ¿Por qué pensó en Manuel? Simple costumbre…

-Martín, ¿Qué pasó en la cocina?- Inquirió el charrúa, habiendo escuchado una conversación de la cual no pudo identificar ni una palabra.

-Empezó a decirme cualquier cosa, que lo siente y que la está pasando mal y etcétera y… que le gusto…- Susurró entre sollozos.

-Pará un momento, ¿Me estás diciendo en serio?- El argentino asintió.- ¿Y vos qué le dijiste?

-Nada. Es un pelotudo. No quiero saber nada más de él.- Murmuró Martín con decisión.

Y Sebastián no podía discutir eso, por qué él sentía algo parecido.

-Vamos a dormir, ¿Si? Eso nos va a hacer mejor.

El argentino se acomodó mas no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, ya que cada vez que se disponía a dormir, recuerdos pasados con Daniel de toda su vida afloraban en su mente.

_¿Por qué no me muero yo también?_ Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño.


	9. Capítulo 9 El sótano

Capitulo 9: El sótano.

Manuel se sorbió la nariz, pensando en lo idiota que había sido al descuidar su salud. Estaba tiritando por culpa del insistente frio mas se negaba a volverse a poner el sweater que Martín le dio. Lo hacía sentirse mucho peor… si es acaso posible que pudiera estar peor de lo que estaba.

Se levantó temblorosamente, dificultado por la falta de energía al no haberse levantado ni siquiera para comer. Ya que estaba en la cocina, tomó lo primero que encontró (un pedazo de pan duro, puesto en una canastita ahí arriba de la mesada) y se marchó hacia el baño, sorprendido de no haberse hecho encima después de tanto tiempo. Comprendió que su conmoción interior le cerró la vejiga, proporcionándole un dolor más del cual ocuparse.

Cuando salió del baño, ya se había terminado el pan hambrientamente y su apetito se despertó, exigiéndole más comida. Pero las necesidades iban a tener que esperar.

Un ruido salió del sótano y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Manuel se puso a la guardia sacando y cargando rápidamente el arma.

En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que era absurdo deprimirse. Estaba en un momento de la vida donde peligraba su existencia y cada segundo era crucial para su sobrevivencia. Iba a salir adelante. Una sonrisa fugaz atacó su rostro.

Pero se fue en el mismo segundo que apareció, al escuchar otro ruido proveniente del sótano.

El candado ya no estaba.

_Mierda._

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, sin tener en cuenta que podía pedir ayuda. Él no quería eso. Si tenía que morir, moriría mas no pediría la ayuda de quienes ahora lo odiaban. Por más que Manuel no los odiara.

-Manu~

Martín le sonrió sentado en una caja en la penumbra del sótano.

-¿Q-qué…?- Musitó al ver el cambió de estado del otro.

-Vení, necesito una ayudita- Dijo con tono cómplice, para luego largarse a reír.

Enloqueció. Eso es lo primero que afirmó Manuel.

-Veni, boludo, ayúdame, te digo en serio- Lo llamó con tono aniñado.

El castaño se aproximó, aún con el arma en la mano y la duda en la razón.

-Martín, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sipis- Asintió enérgicamente.

Se bajó de un salto de la caja que tenía la altura de un chico pequeño.

-Necesito que me ayudes a abrir esta caja.

-¿Qué tiene la caja?- Inquirió Manuel con desconfianza, comenzando a asustarse.

-Droga.

-¿Cómo sabi?

El rubio le señaló distraídamente una caja en la esquina de la habitación, una mucho más pequeña que por la oscuridad no se llegaba a ver bien. Pero el chileno pudo vislumbrar que estaba abierta.

-¿Estás drogado?- Preguntó torpemente, aunque ahora todo encajaba.

-Algo, ¿Por qué no?- Contestó con un tono de obviedad, como si fuera algo más que común.

-¿Qué te creí? ¿Qué andarte drogando va a solucionarte los problemas?

-Ayuda más de lo que parece- Rodó los ojos, como si estuviera cansado.- Ahora ayudame a abrir esto- Demandó sin la voz suave e infantil de antes.

-No.

-Siempre fuiste un aguafiestas.- Gruñó Martín y comenzó a buscar maneras inútiles de abrir la caja de madera.

Parece que patear la caja y hacer un berrinche no funcionaba.

El chileno lo observaba con atención y después de ver todos sus intentos fallidos, se cansó.

-Es triste. Creí que erai más inteligente como para no caer en drogas…- Susurró con sinceridad.

-Las drogas ayudan- Insistió el argentino.

-No, las drogas te destruyen.

-Mentira- Se encaprichó Martín, bajando la vista.

-Es verdad. Si fuera mentira, entonces todos consumiríamos, tú habriai empezado antes…

El rubio se rió algo cínico, levantando la mirada para observarlo con odio.

-¿Vos te creés que esta es la primera vez que me drogo? Claro, siempre me viste como un boludo infantil que no sabe hacer nada, ¿No? Alguien inocente ante el mundo…

-Eso no es cierto… considero que eres muy astuto para algunas cosas- Comentó con sinceridad el chileno, sin embargo, fue en vano; Martín parecía enojado.- ¿En serio ya te habías drogado? ¿Eso cuando?- Casi exclamó, bastante desconfiado.

-Cuando empecé a fumar.

-Tú nunca fumaste.

-Que vos sepas, boludo- Volvió a reír con aire cruel e ido.

-A ver, ¿Cuándo dices que empezaste a fumar?- Le criticó, esperando datos, negándose a creer las cosas que el drogado decía.

Martín le sacó la lengua.

Manuel estuvo a punto de irse, pensando que era completamente estúpido discutir con él en este estado. No obstante, el rubio habló primero.

-Cuando me hice el piercing.- Le volvió a sacar la lengua y el castaño se inclinó, pudiendo ver una marca en su lengua.

-¿Cuándo tubistei un piercing?- Dijo indignado por todas las cosas malas que se estaba enterando.

-Ja, es como yo decía. Nunca, nunca te importé- Hizo un puchero falso e irónico.- Pasamos una vida juntos y no sabés nada de mí.

-¡Pero eso nunca me lo contaste!- Se defendió incluso llegando a poner en duda sus palabras.

Martín no hacía más que hacele sentir peor.

-No, pero es como un tatuaje. Se nota. Lo tengo hace como… dos años… pero me lo saqué hace poco porque me tragué la trabita- Rió sin gracia. Su risa estaba enloqueciendo a Manuel.- Bueno, la cuestión es que cuando me lo puse me dolía la lengua, asique empecé a fumar porque un amigo dijo que eso te calmaba el dolor.

-¿Y tú le creistei?

-Tenía razón… después ya ni me dolía, pero seguí fumando por la presión de los exámenes de fin de año, viste. Bueno, che, yo ya te conté. Ahora, ¿Me podés ayudar a abrir la puta caja?

-N-no- Manuel se dio la vuelta para largarse, realmente dolido ante la situación.

-Podemos drogarnos juntos. Es divertido.

-No.

-Te vas a olvidar de tus problemas, si es de a dos no te asustás…

-¿Asustarme de qué?- Le dijo ya ignorándolo, en el pie de la escalera.

-De las alucinaciones. Dale, vení, probá. Con probar no te hace nada, ¿Sabías? Si te drogás más de cinco, seis veces al año ahí ya te empieza a hacer mal.- Trató de convencerlo, todo por abrir la caja.

-No. ¿Tú como…?

-Ya te dije, yo ya me drogué un par de veces, pero nunca fui adicto…

-Eris un idiota.- Las palabras lo hirieron más a sí mismo y, lo que le hizo peor, es no parecieron tener efecto en el argentino.

El rubio se le acercó, agarrándolo del brazo.

-Porfas… hacelo conmigo…

-¿H-h-hacer q-qué?

-Drogate conmigo…

-N-no…

Martín le tiro del brazo, llevándolo hacia la caja.

-No, no, no…

-¿Tenés miedo?- Se burló el rubio.

-¡No! ¡Martín, estamos en medio de un apocalipsis zombie! ¿Qué pasaría si entran y…?

-Andate a la puta que te pario. Dale, andate. Ya voy a conseguir alguna forma de abrir la caja solo- Bufó, mirando a la caja como si fuera un enigma.

-Ya po. Pero llega a pasar algo…

-Sí, sí, la caja…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ñao, tú no vas a bajar.

-Vos no podés solo…

-Tú no puedes y punto.

El brasilero cuadró los hombros y bajó lentamente las escaleras, temiendo encontrarse con cualquier cosa en aquel sótano misteriosamente abierto y ruidoso.

-¿Lu?

Luciano sí se encontró con cualquier cosa en el sótano misteriosamente abierto y ruidoso. Pero nada de lo que alguna vez pensó imaginar.

-¿Están… drogados?

-Pregunta si están drogados. ¡Ustedes, weones, respondan al señorito…!

-Él dice que no. Él dice que tampoco. Ella está borracha, pero no drogada. Si él no está drogado, ese otro tampoco, yo tampoco, y esa está en pedo, ¿Vos…? Ah, me perdí. Encontraaaame…

-¿Yo? JAJAJAJAJAJA no.

Los dos rieron como idiotas, totalmente fumados.

Luciano estuvo a punto de hacer algo, incluso de ayudarlos y sin embargo no lo hizo. Volvió a arriba junto con su novio.

-Estás bien… o no. Digo, por tu cara. ¿Es Martín?- Aventuró el uruguayo.

-Es Martín, con Manuel… encontraron droga.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos de vuelta a la sala.

-P…pero, ¿Cómo…?

-Vamos- Insistió, arrastrándolo al estar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Martín despertó con un gran peso calentito arriba. La cabeza y el pecho le dolían y, a pesar de haber despertado, se sentía cansado, un poco como si tuviera resaca.

Pero nada de eso efecto de las drogas.

Cuando pudo razonar qué había pasado, qué fue lo que recordaba y lo que no, cayó en conciencia de la situación.

Observó a Manuel dormir plácidamente sobre él, con una respiración lenta y constante, calma.

Miles de sentimientos lo ahogaron. Odio fue el primero. Necesidad fue el segundo. Los demás flotaban por ahí, sin molestarlo realmente.

-Boludo, despertate.

Estuvo un rato zamarreándolo y cuando se dio por vencido, lo empujó a un lado, dejándolo dormido en el suelo. Subió las escaleras desganadamente y consideró cerrar la puerta, con el candado. Negó con la cabeza y fue a comer. Estaba deshidratado.

Al no encontrar agua, comenzó a desesperarse.

-¿Y EL AGUA?

-Acá- Lo llamó Sebastián.

Fue hasta él, pero éste solo lo miró enojado.

-¿Con qué te drogaste?

-¿Importa? Dame agua, me estoy cagando de sed.

-Sí, importa. ¿Con cuál?

-Marihuana.

-Ah. Podés tomar agua.

-Algo aprendiste de todo lo que te enseñé de drogas- Comentó bebiendo como cosaco, aunque solo fuera agua.

-Sí- Aceptó, triste.- Algunas drogas no te permiten hidratarte- Le explicó a Luciano, quien lo estaba mirando con cara de "no entiendo NADA".- Sí Martín tomaba agua con, por ejemplo…

-Extacy.

-Sí, con drogas éxtasis, podía tomarse los dos bidones y seguir deshidratado.

-Ah- Susurró Luciano.

-Podría intoxicarme… Igual, ahora me cago de hambre.- Dijo el argentino ni bien terminó de tomar casi tres vasos.

-La comida se está acabando- Le informó Sebastián, señalándole la cocina.- Pero vos no comiste, asique andá…

El rubio desapareció en la cocina.

Un rato después, cuando Martín comía ajeno a todo y Luciano y Sebastián charlaban sin ánimos, Manuel despertó con síntomas parecidos a los del argentino.

Hizo un ruido de malestar, preguntándose por qué dormía en el suelo.

Por un segundo, tuvo la horrible sensación de que lo habían abandonado. Corrió con desesperación hacia arriba, mareándose por haberse levantado con tanto apuro, y hasta que no comprobó que todos lo observaban con cara extrañada por su evidente y repentina interrupción de sus actividades monótonas, no se quedó tranquilo.

_Aún están aquí,_ se dijo con felicidad.

No los necesitaba, se aclaró a sí mismo, mintiéndose de manera cruel.

-Quiero agua- Fue en lo siguiente que pensó, siendo ese su único deseo.

Al pasar hasta los bidones que yacían al lado del uruguayo, éste lo miró con odio profundo. Manuel se sintió mal.

-¿Saben qué estaba pensando? El piercing. Me tengo que conseguir uno nuevo…- Martín jugaba con su lengua.

-Te quedaba sexy- Aprobó Sebastián y Luciano lo miró de reojo.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- El rubio sonrió suavemente, haciendo sentir peor al chileno.

Él no se había dado cuenta nunca que Martín se había puesto esa cosa. ¿Por qué debería saberlo? No es como si la lengua fuera tan visible…

No.

Él nunca le prestó atención. Esa era la realidad.

Si se mentía en un momento tan crucial donde la realidad es parte de algo que alguna vez se llamó ficción, entonces empezaría a confundir las cosas.

Nunca le prestó atención. Eso no significaba que ahora no lo hiciera; que no se le pasara por alto siquiera un solo movimiento en su cabellera rubia, algún destello de sus ojos cuando volteaba la cara hacia la luz y, mucho menos, no se perdía ninguna de sus tan hermosas sonrisas.

_¿Por qué, por qué dejaste de sonreír como antes lo hacías?_

Antes, ¡Eso era tan atrás! Manuel seguía extrañando sus pertenencias, o el hecho de tener alguna pertenencia valiosa, suya.

Oh, esperen. Sí tenía.

¿Y el sweater de Martín?

Comenzó a buscar y rebuscar, llamando la atención de los chicos sin querer.

El sótano.

Bajó y lo encontró allí. Inmediatamente se lo puso, sintiendo el calor que le faltaba a su cuerpo delgado y desnutrido.

Un calor más simbólico que real.

Frio. Estaba helado. El calor de un abrigo con significado era incluso tan importante como para hacerle sonreír tontamente, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía borrar de la memoria de todos, hasta de la suya, que él había tenido parte de la culpa de la muerte de Daniel? ¿Por qué no podía estar todo bien? ¿Abrazarse y reír como cuando estaban drogados estaba tan mal?

Reprimió el deseo de llorar. Él era Manuel, mierda. Manuel.

Se lo repitió cada vez que sus pies hacían ruido al chocar contra cada uno de los escalones.

Manuel, conchesumare, ¡Manuel!

Ignoró avergonzado la mirada penetrantemente curiosa de Martín al verlo con su prenda.

Se auto-abrazó sentándose en el sillón, alejado de los demás. Decir que tenía frio era decir poco. Se estaba congelando.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir para pasar el tiempo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando alguien le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

_¡Martín! _Fue su primer pensamiento. Pero no. ¿Luciano?

- Se arrepende?

-¿De…?- Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo hasta que Manuel puedo procesar la pregunta- ¡Claro! ¿Por quién me estás tomando?- El chileno lo miró seriamente.

-Bem… creo que eso es lo que cuenta…

-No, eso no es lo que cuenta- Interrumpió Martín.

-Martín tiene razón,- Acordó el chileno con amargura- solo cuenta lo que haga a partir de ahora.

Luciano se alejó, abrazándose contra Sebastián. Martín comía. Manuel… volvía a estar solo. De nuevo.

Quizá el tiempo arreglaría las cosas, si el tiempo mismo no los asesinaba.


	10. Capítulo 10 El anuncio

Capitulo 10: El anuncio.

-¡AACHIS!

Martín entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Sabía que no podía decirle al chileno que se callara, ya que él no tenía la culpa de estar resfriado.

Pero no podía dormir.

Otro estornudo volvió a sobresaltarlo.

-Estoy intentando dormir –gruñó sin consideración.

-¿Qué queri que haga? ¿Qué te arrulle? –Manuel tampoco estaba de buen humor. Su voz distorsionada por el resfrío hizo al rubio sentirse un tanto culpable.

El castaño se limpió los mocos con un gesto de molestia. Ya tenía paspada la nariz y se sentía cansado y débil.

-Pero… ¿No te podés ir a dormir a otro lado?

-No, los chicos están durmiendo en la cocina, no voy a dormir en el baño… -se quejó, odiando como salía su voz al no poder respirar por la nariz.

-Bueh.

Martín se levantó del sillón, observando un rato al chileno que se sonaba la nariz con la mirada perdida, sentado en el suelo junto a él.

El argentino desvió su vista para encontrarse con el control remoto. Prendió el televisor, pasando por los canales sin nada.

-Me sorprende que todavía haya electricidad –comentó el castaño.

-Les conviene cuidar todos los servicios. Así la mayor parte de la gente tiene una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, ¿No?

-Con cuidar, ¿A quién te refieres?

-No sé, a quien tenga acceso.

-Supongo.

No hubo más conversación, solo la iluminación y la negrura que producía el televisor en la habitación oscura, cada vez que Martín pasaba de canales.

-¡Para! –gritó Manuel, rapándose la garganta cuanto lo hizo, viendo una imagen diferente a las demás.

-¡Ya lo vi! –exclamó el argentino, volviendo al canal anterior.

_ -…asique por favor no dude en venir. Los esperamos. Este mensaje fue transmitido por los medios de la estación de radio de la Capital. La dirección es..._

Se miraron.

-¡Sebas, Lu! ¡Vengan YA! –les llamó Martín, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

_ -…Este mensaje está programado para volverse a pasar. Hola, soy uno de los superiores del ejército y queremos informarle que estamos para ayudarle. Disponemos de comida, doctores y armas. También soldados, para su seguridad y la de los sobrevivientes. Tomamos un barrio privado en la capital con todas las comodidades y atenciones que se nos fue posible. Si usted ve esto, por favor venga y no tarde. Es por el bien de la especie del ser humano, para evitar su extinción. Estaremos dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que necesite y, se vuelve a repetir, brindar las necesidades que usted debe tener para seguir con vida, asique por favor no dude en venir. Los esperamos. Este mensaje fue transmitido por los medios de la estación de radio de la Capital. La dirección es..._

-Hay que ir. –fue lo primero que dijo Luciano, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, esperen… –negó el argentino- no podemos.

-¿Por qué ñao?

-Porque esas cosas nunca funcionan. Seguro que la idea es encerrarnos y mantenernos ahí para procrear y seguir con la existencia de la humanidad…! –dijo con un toque de desesperación casi psicótica.

-No seai weón…

-Hablo en serio. –su rostro denotaba seriedad, afirmando sus palabras.

-Martín, no hay muchas posibilidades de que eso…

-Si las hay –le interrumpió el chileno al brasilero.- Yo creo en lo que dice Martín, pero no tan como lo dijo. Es decir, es obvio que no va a ser todo de color de rosa como lo pintan ellos –dejó de hablar para soplar su nariz contra el papel antes de continuar- seguro que algo así, como lo que dice Martín, están tramando.

-No me importa. Vamos igual. –insistió el brasilero.

-¿Cuál es tu apuro? –el ojimiel enarcó una ceja.

-Dijeron que tienen médicos. Eso de seguro es cierto… necesitamos de un doctor para Sebastián…

-Ah, eso me hirió. ¿Para qué mierda estoy acá? –le respondió el argentino con aire enojado.

-No es lo mismo. Tú no te especializas en fracturas y tampoco tienes los instrumentos necesarios para ayudarlo.

-Lu –trató de intervenir el uruguayo.

-Pero Sebas está bien.

-No, no lo está –contradijo el otro al instante.

Se fulminaron con la mirada por un momento fugaz antes de que el rubio se acercara a su amigo, arremangándole el pantalón que se había robado de la anterior casa. Martín se sorprendió al ver que Sebastián tenía la pierna algo hinchada y las heridas anteriores infectadas y rojas, con un aspecto doloroso y un poco asqueroso.

-¿Por qué mierda no me dijeron nada? ¿SON PELOTUDOS? –la desesperación lo embargó mas sus puteadas fueron acalladas por un gesto del herido.

-Martín –dijo Sebastián con voz tranquila- no te preocupes por mí. Osea, sí, hacé todo lo que puedas para curarme esto, pero no vayas a…

-Sí, hay que ir al lugar del anuncio –susurró el argentino con pesadumbre.

-¡No! Es lo que te estoy diciendo. Es muy arriesgado, no solo por lo que puedan hacernos las personas al llegar sino también por lo que tenemos que enfrentar afuera. –el uruguayo estaba decidido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que preferís que te ampute la pierna? –preguntó Martín, arrugando la nariz con asco.

Las cuatro personas se quedaron en silencio mientras Sebastián abría grande sus ojos color almendra.

-Yo… yo no quise decir eso –susurró con voz temblorosa.

-¿Entonces es así de grave? –el brasilero casi zamarrea al argentino con tal de una respuesta.

-Tengo la teoría de que a pesar que el rasguño del zombie no implicó intercambio de fluidos, pudo de alguna forma afectar a las células cercanas, acelerando el proceso de muerte celular. En resumen, sí, es más grave de lo común. Encima que vos te movés de un lado al otro aunque yo te dije que no deberías... –el argentino se mordió el labio, nervioso.

-Está decidido, vamos a ese lugar. –decretó Luciano.

-No decidas tú solo –le recriminó Manuel, recibiendo una mirada asesina como respuesta.

-Yo creo que la decisión está en Sebas –finalmente se animó a decir Martín.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres tomaría en cuenta la opinión del rubio de anteojos.

-Bueno, yo… yo… no sé. –dijo Sebastián con sinceridad, sintiéndose cohibido de una forma que no hacía más que inculcarle terror- Yo solo quiero estar completo, pero completo con cada uno de ustedes sanos y salvos. Yo sé que no puedo elegir todo…

-Por eso tu opinión no cuenta –replicó fríamente Luciano-, porque sos demasiado bueno como para elegir lo mejor para ti.

-No, yo…

-Puede que Luciano tenga razón –admitió Martín- pero también tenemos que pensar muchas cosas sobre esto.

-¿Pensar qué? ¿Y si la situación fuera al revés? ¿Y si Manuel fuera el herido y tú…? –Luciano no terminó la frase al darse cuenta que había empujado la hoja del cuchillo en el medio de la herida emocional que unía a esos dos "amigos".

Martín y Manuel se miraron y, en el mismo segundo en que sus miradas se chocaron, desviaron la mirada.

-No seas estúpido. Fuera quien sea el que estuviera herido, el dilema sería el mismo –murmuró Martín, sin ánimos.

-Eso es mentira. –defendió el brasilero y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la discusión.- Necesitan municiones –añadió como una pequeña ventaja de su lado.

-Cierto –Manuel no cambió su opinión.

-Y… y…

-Déjalo, Lu –Sebastián abrazó a su novio, ocultando su verdadero miedo en el pecho de su tan querido amor.

-No, ¡No! No lo acepto… necesitamos… es que… -el pelinegro hizo un ademán para levantarse y el uruguayo se aferró con más fuerza, dificultándole ese intento que terminó en nada.

-Acéptalo. No es lo ideal pero... –Manuel se sintió mal, sin estar seguro si era por el resfriado o por la situación.

Muy probablemente fuera por los dos.

-¿Y si…? ¿Y si fuéramos nada más a "comprobar"? –ofreció como última esperanza.

-¿Comprobar? Lu, dejá de flashear y sé realista. –de una forma cruel y extrañamente madura, el comentario fue de Martín.

-No, hablo en serio –insistió el moreno, vislumbrando una idea- podemos ir hasta cerca del lugar y ver cuál es el ambiente…

-No –negó el chileno.

-Esperá, Manu. Podemos parar en el camino en busca de armas y municiones. Ya se está acabando la comida y… en serio, ni siquiera tengo con qué amputarle una pierna a Sebas sin que le duela horrores y corra peligro de muerte. –argumentó el argentino cada vez más de acuerdo.

-No –repitió el uruguayo, por primera vez, del lado de Manuel. Su voz estaba un poco ahogada por la forma de arrastrar las palabras y por hablar contra el cuerpo del brasilero.- Si soy una carga, voy a aceptar el peso de eso. No se jodan ustedes por mi culpa…

-No, esto es para todos –dijo Martín, seguro.- Y en cuanto a la carga, decilo otra vez y te juro que te pego un saque a ver si entrás en razón. Carga las pelotas, vos sos una persona que queremos muchísimo y aunque estuvieras muriéndote intentaríamos salvarte. Por lo menos yo.

Sebastián levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermano de diferente sangre con una sonrisa tonta.

-No digas esas cosas.

-Martín tiene razón. Tú sabes que yo daría mi vida entera por ti –el tono de Luciano era protector y un poco meloso.

-Ya lo sé –respondió el rubio- y yo haría lo mismo por vos. Es más, si una pierna es lo que me cuesta mantenerte fuera de peligro, lo pagaré sin pensarlo.

-No, no lo permitiré…

-Escuchame, Lu –Sebastián lo tomó del rostro dulcemente para mirarlo a los ojos.- Yo te amo y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a todo este tema. Ni vos ni nadie…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, yo…

-Momento gaaaaaaaaaaaaay –rió Martín por lo bajo, sacándole una sonrisa a Manuel, quien la ocultó disimuladamente.

-Martín –se quejó Sebastián, habiéndole roto su trágica telenovela.

-Perdón, pero si yo no puedo tener mi momento gay entonces nadie lo tendrá muajajajajá…

-Vos podés tener un momento gay cuando quieras, sin esforzarte –se burló el uruguayo.

-¿Con vos puedo? –jugó.

-Lu se va a molestar… -le siguió con tono inocente.

-Lu no tiene por qué enterarse –le guiñó un ojo, divertido.- Si no se entera, no tiene por qué molestarse…

-Pero yo sí –interrumpió el chileno, dejando helado a Martín y a los demás.

El juego desestresante se rompió para dejar más tensión de la que había anteriormente.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos o no al lugar ese? –prosiguió el argentino, haciéndose el tonto con tal de no tener la responsabilidad de contestar el comentario lanzado al aire por el castaño.

-Sí –afirmó Luciano.

-Dos contra dos –dictó Sebastián.

-No, yo quiero ir –Manuel los volvió a sorprender.- Necesitamos armas y comida, como bien dijo Martín. No me había dado cuenta de ello…

Sebastián se quedó callado, con la vista clavada en el piso.

-Vamos ahora mismo –apurado, el brasilero se puso de pie.

-¿Ahora, ahora? –El argentino se quejó sin ganas.- Descansemos primero~

-Pajero –rió Sebastián, aceptando su derrota con culpa.

-Y en ambos sentidos –asintió Martín divertido.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Martín? –llamó Manuel con nerviosismo mal ocultado.

-¿Qué? –respondió de forma despectiva.

-¿P…puedo hacerte un pregunta…?

-Ya la hiciste.

-Bueno, dos –no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese chiste malo sacado de la tele por parte del argentino.- En privado. –agregó.

Martín se levantó de su asiento con un suspiro resignado.

-Vamos a la cocina. Después descansamos todos unas horas y salimos… ¿Dale?

Los novios asintieron y Manuel lo acompañó hacia el cuarto siguiente.

-¿Qué querés?

Manuel clavó nuevamente la vista en el tan conocido suelo. Respiró hondo varias veces y terminó por dejarse caer de espaldas contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien? –el rubio no pudo evitar la preocupación en su voz.

-No… estoy mareado… -susurró con lentitud- pero eso no era lo que te quería decir. Yo te quería preguntar… si tú siempre me vai a seguir tratando así. Ah, y si… y si tú ya no me quieres… -su voz era tan baja que Martín tuvo que esforzarse en escucharlo.

Dudó por un largo tiempo, debatiendo consigo mismo.

-No sé.

-No puedo vivir con un "no sé" –se exasperó Manuel, mirándolo truncadamente a través de su flequillo.

-Es que no sé. Sí, yo… osea si te… quiero… te amo como siempre… pero también te… no, no sé si es odio o es rencor o es… ¡Yo que sé! Pero no te puedo perdonar así de fácil. Yo no olvido.

-Dame una oportunidad –dijo con un hilo de voz, levantando la vista a pesar de la vergüenza para que éste viera que hablaba en serio. Manuel le imploraba con los ojos- ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste? Yo… estoy para ti. –continuó- y lo estaré, lo quieras o no. Como tú antes conmigo. Lo estaré incluso aunque tú me odies y yo ya no te quiera, cosa que no creo que pase lo segundo, pero es como… una devolución. Porque ahora siento todo lo que te pasó y sé que no fui una buena persona contigo. Y quiero enmendarlo, porque tú siempre fuiste más que bueno conmigo. ¿Podemos… empezar de cero? ¿Un "hola, soy Manuel, mucho gusto"? –las palabras brotaron de él de forma rara, hablando rápidamente mientras daba el discurso más largo de su vida.

Martín se quedó shockeado y se rascó la cabeza distraídamente. Se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué responderle.

-Eh… está bien –dijo simplemente.

-¿En serio? –Manuel se vio sorprendido.

-Sí. Es que después de todo, es lo que siempre quise… -admitió el argentino.

-¿Entonces…? –dudó.

-Entonces… vamos a hacer como que somos novios pero no totalmente, ¿Si? Y vemos que onda. –propuso el rubio.

-Está bien –susurró sin querer admitir que todo eso que sentía era emoción y felicidad.

Pero tuvo que admitirlo, tuvo que hacerlo cuando las piernas le flaquearon y sintió derretirse con un solo beso simple que Martín se animó a darle.

-Vamos a dormir un rato, ¿Dale? Porque mañana nos toca un día bastante difícil…

Manuel asintió de acuerdo, tratando de recomponerse para volver a su máscara de fría de seriedad. No pudo. Una sonrisa le arruinaba sus intentos de negar lo innegable, de negar que estaba totalmente enamorado de Martín.


	11. Capítulo 11 El viaje (el incendio)

Capitulo 11: El viaje (El incendio)

-¿Están todos?

-Sep.

Luciano arrancó el auto robado con la técnica de Martín, dejando atrás la casa donde habían residido tan poco tiempo. ¡Tantas tristezas yacían guardadas en aquella casa! Es por eso mismo que cada uno, internamente, se alivió de alejarse por fin de aquel lugar. Tomaron el "camino largo", para buscar alguna parte del camino armamento servible.

Nada.

Desolación.

Manuel jamás se imaginó que podría alguna vez oler el olor a muerte. Pero era lo que hacía en este mismo momento. Olfatear muerte.

-Olor a muerte… -susurró.

-No. La muerte no tiene olor. Lo que está en el aire es… olor al abandono. Cuando la vida abandona su cuerpo, éste se pudre. Olor a lo que deja la muerte –le respondió Martín, con la mirada perdida en las calles que iban pasando.

El chileno se sorprendió al ver su seriedad.

-Pero por eso po… es olor a muerte –discutió, seguro de su opinión.

-Bueh, yo lo veo de otra forma –respondió el otro, sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

-Mmh.

-Son cosas que pienso en la facultad mientras hay un cuerpo destripado y el profe nos pide que señalemos los órganos –dijo con la misma tranquilidad de antes, imperturbable.

-Esas son cosas que no necesitaba saber –replica el castaño, arrugando la nariz y sonándose los mocos.

Martín soltó una risilla.

-No, no es tan así, no te preocupes…

-Ah… eso espero –masculló.

Luciano notó una especie de tensión en esa incómoda conversación. Fijó su vista en una tienda que le pareció curiosa.

-Hey –los llamó, señalando con la cabeza.

-Sí, pará ahí –asintió Martín, divisando una cerrajería donde vendían todo tipo de herramientas.

-¿Quién va? –preguntó Manuel, dispuesto si tenía que ir.

-No sé –contestó el brasilero, dejando en claro con su expresión que quería quedarse con su novio, quien dormía pacíficamente en el asiento delantero, reposando su cabeza contra la ventana, representando la viva imagen del cansancio.

-Voy yo, entonces –asumió el chileno.

-Te acompaño –Martín hizo un ademán de salir del auto mas el castaño lo detuvo.

-Quédate pero dame la mochila. Voy vengo.

-Rompé el vidrio para entrar... –le aconsejó Martín.

-Pero si la puerta parece abierta…

-Sí, ya lo sé. Igual es más divertido si te das el gusto de hacer estallar un vidrio en pedazos. No es como si pudieras haberlo hecho antes… legalmente.

Manuel lo consideró mientras salía del auto. Pero no. Él no era así de infantil, así de destructivo.

-¿Martín? –la voz de Luciano denotaba duda y miedo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste.

-¿Entonces dos?

-Ya las hiciste –respondió divertido.

-¿Entonces cuatro? –se avivó Luciano.

-Ya las hiciste.

-¿Cuándo? –dijo al instante, confundido.

-Ahora –el argentino rompió en carcajadas idiotas.

-En serio, esto es grave. –el rubio dejó de bromear al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Sebastián… -dijo con simpleza.

-Claro, ¿Cuándo no? –respondió con ternura.

-Mmm… é que… llegado el caso que… ¡ojala que no! Mas… si llegara a pasar… ¿Cómo es eso de que tendrías que amputarle una pierna? –a pesar de los rodeos, logró plantear su pregunta.

-Qué morboso. No preguntés esas cosas, porque no querés saber. –Martín bajó la vista, jugando con el agujero de su jean que quien sabe cómo y cuando se lo hizo, pero allí estaba. ¡Era su jean favorito! Y ya estaba roto.

-Pero necesito saberlo… ¿É doloroso? ¿Corre riesgo de vida? ¿Puede afectar otra coisa? ¿Ou puede tener efectos secundarios?

-Luciano –lo interrumpió, inclinándose para acercarse más al aludido del asiento conductor- no te tortures.

-Lo haré si no me dices la verdad.

Martín se echó hacia atrás nuevamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello que ya había perdido su suavidad por el sudor y los días que llevaba sin bañarse. Suspiró antes de contestarle.

-Ya lo sé. Bueno, con los instrumentos necesarios te diría que es casi fácil… pero como no los tenemos, tendríamos que emborracharlo y hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Le dolería, sí, pero probablemente se desmayaría del dolor… lo que en esta ocasión sería bueno sin sedantes… las posibilidades de que salga mal son más si consideramos que no tenemos los elementos necesarios para cubrir un error y… bueno, eso…

Luciano apretó los dedos con fuerza alrededor del volante, con miedo en los ojos. A pesar de que volteó, Martín pudo verlo por el espejo retrovisor.

_Y eso que no le conté que debería quemar la herida para cerrarla del todo, _pensó para sí, estremeciéndose.

-A mí lo que más me preocupa es que yo no podría… osea, hay una razón por la que los médicos nunca trabajan con sus conocidos como pacientes, por el tema emocional. Sería una tortura para mí tener que… -tragó saliva, de repente enojado- ¿Por qué me hacés pensar en estas cosas?

- Sinto muito–apenas auriculó la disculpa, dándole igual si Martín lo escuchaba o no.

El argentino iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo que lo hizo taparse los oídos. Cuando se atrevió a mirar por la ventana, Manuel estaba allí, con la mochila de aspecto pesado afianzada entre sus manos.

-Córrete weón, quiero entrar.

Martín le dejó espacio, observando la pequeña mesa lanzada por la ventana de cristal.

-Lindo lio, pibe.

-Gracias –Manuel sacó un hacha de mochila, entregándosela al rubio-. Ponle Tomás dos, ¿Sí?

Martín se mordió el labio, agarrando con delicadeza su nueva arma.

-Tomás segundo del reino apocalíptico –bautizó con una sonrisa.

-Te conseguí un fierro, Luciano. ¿Te servirá? Teni cuchillos también...

-Sí… algo –aceptó el fierro, dejándolo a un costado-. Eu tengo una buena precisión con los cuchillos…

-Ok.

-¿A Sebas que le trajiste? –preguntó el argentino con curiosidad, inspeccionando su nueva hacha con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No tenía mucho tiempo pa' elegir, asique traje algo que pudiera manejar…

Sacó otro fierro y lo dejó de lado. Revolvió entre cuchillos y cosas que no estaba seguro de qué eran, pero parecían fuertes y útiles. Mientras, el moreno arrancaba el auto otra vez.

-Esto –dijo Manuel, extendiendo al rubio para que inspeccionara y saciara su curiosidad.

-¡Una pistola de clavos! Que genialoso…

-Es perfecto –comentó el brasilero.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –murmuró Sebastián con voz somnolienta.

-Salimos a conseguir armas, tomá –Martín le alcanzó la pistola de clavos al dormido.

-¿Esto puede realmente matar a un zombie? –preguntó dudoso, refregándose un ojo por debajo de los anteojos.

-No estoy seguro, toma por si acaso –le responde Manuel, entregándole un machete.

-No me gusta usar estas cosas…

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte –dice Martín, mirando por la ventanilla- Mirá si te pasa algo… ¿Nosotros qué hacemos?

-¿No me estás sobre valorizando?

-Claro que no, mi pequeño espermatozoide ganador…

Sebastián levantó una ceja. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Tonto.

El resto del viaje siguió en silencio. Veían cada tanto una horda de zombies, juntos como muertos caminantes, como si tuvieran el poder sobre todas las calles sin tener conciencia de ello. En cambio, algunos de aspecto tan desvariado como solitario, gruñían a la nada y buscaban algo de qué alimentarse.

El único que no los veía era Martín, que estaba muy ocupado observándose a sí mismo por el espejo retrovisor.

Le sorprendía lo rápido que su cabello se volvió opaco y sus ojos perdieron su brillo y vitalidad. Parecían apagados. Tenía la cara sucia, al igual que todo el cuerpo sudado y apestoso. Hasta su propia expresión se había vuelto, de alguna forma, más seria y… ¿Dura? ¿Fría? No, eso era imposible. Trató de sonreírse ante el espejo, ronroneando de alivio al darse cuenta que su encanto seguía, no importara cuan sucio estuviera su rostro.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer caras al espejo? É realmente molesto –le recriminó Luciano.

-Peeeerdón –susurró con molestia, aburrido, mirando sobre el hombro de Manuel para ver el paisaje desolador y desmotivante que había del otro lado del vidrio, ignorando que él tenía su propia ventana.

-Che, hay muuuuchos menos zombies –comentó.

-Sí, era lo que iba a decir poh –murmuró el chileno- debe de ser porque estamos por llegar a "la zona segura", como le llaman esas películas estadounidenses…

-No existe la zona segura –Martín habló con amargura- ningún lugar que tenga militares es una zona segura.

-Tenés razón –asintió el uruguayo- aunque hay que agregar que los militares…

El auto frenó de golpe, cortando lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, quien casi se golpea la cabeza contra el vidrio delantero. Gracias a sus reflejos, pudo atajarse con las manos.

-Che, ¿Qué hacés? –dijo al instante, agradeciendo la rápida reacción de su cuerpo y el cinturón de seguridad. Tranquilamente pudo haber volado por la ventana que tenía en frente.

Luciano no contestó y todos siguieron su mirada.

El fuego se extendía a lo lejos, ardiendo por sobre quién sabe qué. Los cuatro quedaron como hipnotizados por esa luz rojiza que ardía ellos saben dónde. Por supuesto. Como dijo Martín, no existía una tal zona segura.

-¿Eso es…?

-Sí. –Le respondió Martín a Manuel- Tu zona segura. –agregó con sarcasmo.

-¿Y ahora que chucha hacemos?

-Yo digo que igual nos quedemos cerca –opinó Sebastián- y que después del fuego vayamos a ver si quedó alguien vivo… o si hay algo que podamos rescatar…

-No es mala idea. –el tono de voz que usó el chileno era quejumbroso, evidentemente frustrado- Pucha, por un momento creí que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

-Nah, la suerte nos quiere como alguien querría a un mono boludo sin brazos que vomita acido por los ojos y produce sida cancerígenamente inmortal.

-Es que respirar aire le hace mal –explica Sebastián, tan frustrado como el chileno.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos? ¿En el auto? –preguntó el moreno.

-No, es peligroso… -lo contradijo el castaño.

-No tanto –defendió el argentino- fijate que no hay ni un alma.

Manuel se colgó observando los alrededores, confirmando lo que decía el rubio.

-Igual sí, prefiero quedarme en una casa.

-Vamos a esa… -señaló el uruguayo.

-¿Donde? –Martín buscó con la mirada, medio aplastando a Manuel debajo de él.

-Tení tu propia ventana –cuchicheó más consigo mismo ya que nadie lo escuchó.

-Ahí, boludo, no sé, cualquier casa sirve.

-Vamos a esa entonces, es más linda.

-¡Pero esa es más grande…! –discutieron la casa mientras se bajaban del auto.

-Nos quedamos en la que resulte más fácil entrar y punto –se metió Manuel.

-Buena idea, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Larga vida a Manuel –dijo Martín, divertido.

Entrar a la primera casa que encontraron no fue difícil, ya que tenía un precario sistema de seguridad. Una puerta de madera y una cerradura oxidada hubiera traído problemas en el mundo lleno de inseguridad que había antes, sin embargo, ahora era una ventaja a su favor.

Lo primero que hizo Martín (después de asegurarse que en la casa no había nada perjudicial para su humanidad y hubiera al menos dos o tres alimentos en la alacena) fue buscar el sillón y echarse con aire agotador. Los demás le siguieron.

-Estoy re cansado…

-¿Cansao de qué? Eris un flojo –le reprochó Manuel.

-Ñe, hice muchas cosas. ¿Te cuento? Ja, no me vas a creer.

-¿Zombies?

-Oh, ¿Cómo es que has adivinado, ser mágico de las cavernas…?

-¿Sebastián? ¿Realmente te molestaría conseguirte otro amigo? Porque a este lo mato –el castaño pegó un golpe despacio en la cabeza rubia.

-No, dejá, tengo más amigos. Deben estar buscando cerebros pero al menos no dicen pelotudeces…

-Son re malos –Martín se tapó la cabeza, como si se protegiera.

-Ah, eso me hizo preguntarme… ¿Es cierto eso de que buscan cerebros? ¿O será otra cosa?

-Buscan comida –respondió Martín.- O algo que se le parezca. Si vos ves una vaca por ahí pensas que si la matás podés sacar buena carne, ¿No? Y ellos a pesar de que no piensan, su instinto les dice que somos comida… va, esa es mi teoría…

-Interesante.

-Ahá.

-Pa' mi que no buscan cerebro, su instinto es mordernos y ya –Planteó Manuel.

Sebastián estuvo por agregar algo más pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Golpes sincronizados, como un "toc, toc, toc" de algún vecino.

Nadie se movió.

Los golpes se hicieron más frenéticos, desesperados.

-Voy… a abrir… -murmuró Martín.

-Con cuidado. –asintió Luciano.

-Y con el hacha –añadió Manuel.

-Obvio. Estén atentos ante cualquier cosa…


	12. Capítulo 11 El incendio (Capítulo extra)

Capitulo 11: El incendio parte dos (Capítulo extra).

-Me aburro –dijo mi hermana con su típico tono molesto.

-¿Te hago malabares? ¿Bailo? –contesté con sarcasmo sin darme cuenta.

Pedro, ella no tiene la culpa, intenté repetirme.

-No, puedes ayudarme a salir de este lugar…

¿Para qué hablar con ella? Itzel está tan enojada como yo. Con replicarle no voy a conseguir nada.

Me quedé callado, pensativo. ¡Qué rápido pasan las cosas! Hace tan solo unas horas que Alfred había muerto. Los llantos de los demás habían sido demasiado, yo creo que fue bueno hacerle caso a mi hermana e irnos por nuestra cuenta. Aunque aún extraño a Alfred.

No.

No es extrañar. Es… raro.

Una relación de odio-amor siempre lo es.

Aaaaaah, qué enredo más extraño.

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella el peruano asomó su cabeza. Atrás estaba Julio.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó amablemente.

-Mal –respondió Itzel.

-¡Hey! –reclamarle no serviría de nada, me lo volví a repetir.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que estamos bien? –cuestionó indignada.

-Sí, estamos bien para lo que es estar bien en el fin del mundo –afirmé.

-No. Me quiero ir. No me gustan los militares –agachó la mirada y un sentimiento de impotencia me embargó.

Deseos sobreprotectores de abrazarla. Pero aprendí con el tiempo que tocar a una Itzel en pleno momento de histeria era como meter la cabeza en las fauces de un lobo salvaje y hambriento.

-Solo son pinches cabrones que creen poder con todo el asunto. Cuando la cosa no dé para más, nos iremos… -continuó ella, confiada.

-No, no quiero irme –susurré.

No otra vez. No a enfrentarme con esas cosas. No.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir –me apoyó el peruano aún en el umbral de la puerta.

-Yo sí –le contradijo su hermano.

-¿Sigues con eso? –Miguel lo miró con preocupación.

-Sí –afirmó con pesadez.

Se oyeron gritos horribles, gritos agonizantes. Un escalofrío bastante desagradable me recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

-¿Qué chingados…? –rompí el silencio de la habitación mas mi voz no se oyó por los incesantes gritos.

-Vamos –Itzel se puso de pie.

-No –Miguel cerró la puerta detrás de él- ¿Y si son _ellos_?

-Los enfrentaremos.

-No quiero –dije encogiéndome.

Itzel era muy valiente. Siempre la admiraré por ello. Sí, yo soy osado. Me encanta imitarla, tengo que admitirlo… pero no así… así vamos a morir todos.

Vi como Julio se tapaba los oídos y Miguel lo abrazaba a medias, los cuatro fijamos la vista en la perilla de la puerta, como si quisiéramos abrirla pero no ver lo que hay del otro lado. O al revés. Y el barullo no amainaba.

-Ya basta –Mi hermana se levantó y abrió el portillo, al mismo tiempo que exclamábamos para que no lo hiciera.

Una luz la bañó en la entrada, resaltándola como si la hubieran enfocado. Ella observó horrorizada lo que sea que hubiese del otro lado de la puerta.

No aguanté.

De un salto llegué a su lado, para contemplar con terror los idas y vueltas de todas las personas que conocí solo de vista en aquel lugar tan sombrío tomado por los militares. Corrían porque estaban envueltos en llamas.

-Hay que salir de acá –exclamó ella con impaciencia, haciéndonos salir al instante.

Le ofrecí mi mano, para no perdernos y huir juntos. Miguel y Julio hicieron lo mismo, yendo en dirección a la puerta delante de nosotros. Llegamos a la salida en perfecto estado, agitados pero bien. No obstante, no pudimos irnos, sino que tuvimos que echarnos a un lado por culpa del fuego que nos rodeaba y tapaba la entrada.

-Iré por agua –Itzel me soltó y, por puro instinto, la agarré de los hombros.

Ella me miró por un corto tiempo a los ojos, esos marrones que ardían de adrenalina como si el fuego los hubiera atrapado en sus brazos infernales.

-Voy contigo.

-Ni se te ocurra –me retó ella- voy y vuelvo en un santiamén, te lo prometo.

Empecé a decirle que no, mas ella pudo deshacerse de mí y escapar hacia alguna parte.

Los segundos pasaban como minutos, los minutos como horas. Los tres estábamos nerviosos, eso era inocultable. También era evidente el miedo, el terror, las miradas en el cielo para no tener que ver los prontos cadáveres.

-No lo soporto, iré tras ella –avisé.

-No te detendré. Si fuera al revés, yo haría lo mismo –aceptó el peruano.

No le dije nada más, porque no supe que decirle. Me eché a correr, dando tumbos de vez en cuando y esquivando los objetos y personas que aún chillaban. Rogué para que una explosión no me volara la cabeza.

-¡Itzel! ¡Itzel! ¡ITZEL! –grité hasta que tuve que detenerme, tosiendo.

La garganta me ardía pero seguí gritando.

-Vete, Pedro –oí una voz temblorosa gritar a todo pulmón.

Estaba en nuestra casa, esa misma que nos asignó el hombre de uniforme verde.

Abrí la puerta de una patada, deseando no haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué no le hice caso? ¿Por qué no pasé por arriba del fuego de la entrada, quemándome también con tal de salir? ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué tuve que venir a intentar salvarla?

Mi hermana estaba ahí, mordiéndose el labio mientras que el fuego la iba envolviendo. Me lanzó al pecho un extintor, mientras ella no aguantaba más y rugía de dolor, terminando de consumirse, derritiéndose con agonía torturantemente rápida. En cuestión de segundo, ya no quedaba más Itzel. Su figura hermosa yacía en el suelo, deforme e irreconocible como una masa asquerosa que contenía su piel y huesos. Su bella sonrisa rebelde y orgullosa, linda y al mismo tiempo amistosa, se había extinguido con un grito en el aire, ese mismo grito que se grabó en mi mente como una pesadilla que me perseguiría hasta el final de mis días.

Cuando había abierto el extintor, ya no quedaba Itzel que salvar, solo alguien a quien recordar.

Me tildé, me quedé en blanco sin querer reconocer que _eso_ era ella. Había sido ella.

Reaccioné cuando me di cuenta de que la palma de mi mano, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, me ardía con la quemazón de mil soles. No los soles bonitos de los días soleados, los soles que estallan y destruyen galaxias. Esos soles.

-AY –gemí, con lágrimas en los ojos- pinche fuego –murmuré sin sentido, dando media vuelta.

Ya no podía soportar estar ahí ni un instante más. Lo que comenzó como una caminata deprimente, terminó como una corrida frenética hacia la salida de este barrio privado. Si no salgo de aquí ahora mismo, terminaré como Itzel. Quiero sobrevivir.

Volver a encontrar a los dos hermanos fue más fácil de lo que creí, considerando que mi mente estaba bastante dañada como para pensar con claridad.

-¿E Itzel? –preguntó Julio y miguel se dio cuenta. Le dio un codazo, triste.

No respondí. Sentía que en cualquier momento Itzel saldría con otro extintor o un grifo de agua a ayudarme y yo diría, ¡Qué tonto soy! No pude ser tan tonto de confundir a mi querida familiar con otra mujer desventurada.

Pero sabía bien que esa no era la realidad. Quizá nunca la admitiría.

Logré apagar las llamas con ese producto blancuzco, al menos lo suficiente como para poder pasar sin ser quemados vivos.

-Deja eso, ya no lo necesitas –exclamó Miguel, corriendo con su hermano al lado mío.

Me negué, no iba a soltar el extintor. ¿Y qué si había fuego otra vez? La paranoia me estaba matando. No importa lo dificultoso que fuera correr con eso en los brazos, no lo soltaría nunca.

El fuego aún crujía y pude adelantarme, moviéndome casi con los ojos cerrados por aquellas calles desiertas de toda vida y circulación muerta.

-¡Espéranos, Pedro! –escuché al boliviano y aún así no me detuve.

Corrimos durante diez cuadras, yo con casi llevándoles 100 metros de diferencia. Mi cuerpo no daba más, me exigía parar por un momento a respirar con constancia y frecuencia. ¡Un kilometro entero en unos minutos! Un nuevo record, más no era motivo de celebración.

-Hay que seguir –mi voz sonaba rara, carente de toda emoción e incluso de cordura.

-No puedo más –se quejó Julio.

-No importa, hay que seguir…

-Espera –Miguel señalo una casa- está la luz prendida.

-¿Y?

-Y puede que haya gente adentro.

-Puede que no –dije, amargo–, sigamos.

-No, mira –asintió Julio- también hay un auto enfrente.

-Y el caño de escape está caliente –Miguel se había acercado al auto, inspeccionando.- Ellos quizás nos puedan ayudar, ¿No?

-O quizá nos puedan asesinar, ¿No?

-Pedro, escucha, nosotros tocaremos la puerta. Tú haz lo que quieras, yo voy a proteger a mi hermano.

-Solo nos quedaremos un rato, hasta que curemos tu herida –El menor señaló mi mano quemada.- Luego seguiremos buscando.

-¿Sigues con eso, Julio? –Le recriminó su hermano- ¿Y si está muerto?

-No –negó, con dolor en sus facciones- yo sé que Daniel aún está con vida.

-Solo para que me curen y ya, ¿Si? –acepté, bastante reacio pero sin opción, ignorando los demás intereses ajenos a mi problema.

Los cuatro siempre habíamos sido un mal grupo, ya que cada uno ponía como prioridad su objetivo, que eran diferentes. Itzel quería sobrevivir y armar su propia casa anti-zombies, para proteger a todos. Miguel quería proteger a su hermano y, a la vez, éste quería encontrar a su amor perdido, Daniel. Cada individuo se movía siempre por el hilo que lo llevara más a lo que uno necesitaba. Yo solo quiero sobrevivir.

No duraremos.

Miguel tocó la puerta de madera con un presentimiento extraño. Se llevó las manos al pecho, esperando que no sucediera nada malo.

Pero no sucedía nada.

Volvió a tocar, más fuerte y repetidamente y echó una mirada hacia atrás, a nosotros.

-Te dije que no habría na…

Me vi interrumpido cuando oí los débiles pasos de una persona a lo lejos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, con precaución.


	13. Capítulo 12 El psicópata

Capítulo 12: El psicópata.

-¿M...Miguel? –murmuró Martín sorprendido, observando también a los otros dos.

-¿Martín? ¡Martín! –exclamó con alivio el peruano.

-¿Qué hacen acá, loco? ¡Entren, entren! Pero antes todos me dan un abrazo... Fuaa ¡Creí que nunca los volvería a ver! –dijo rápidamente, atropellándose con las palabras de la emoción.

Le sacó un abrazo forzado a cada uno, quienes no tenían ni un ápice de ganas de obtener ningún tipo de contacto emocional. Estaban deprimidos, con el miedo y la tensión aún a flor a piel.

Lo que más sorprendió al argentino fue la reacción del mexicano. Aquel amigo suyo que tanto apreciaba, que siempre ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, se mostraba reacio a darle un abrazo. Una mirada que le heló los huesos le dejó en claro que su amigo no estaba nada bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Miguel? –preguntó atontado Manuel al verlo entrar, antes de divisar a los demás.

-¡Están vivos! –exclamó Sebastián bastante animado.

Saludos, palabras de alivio y alegría desataron las emociones rotas de cada individuo presente.

-Es increíble que estén todos bien –exclamó Miguel, ciertamente celoso (de buen modo y agradecido) de la suerte del grupo amigo.

-Bueno, no exactamente "bien" –murmuró Martín y tres miradas incomodaron a Sebastián, quien se removió en el sofá al sentirse aludido.

-¿Dónde está Daniel? –preguntó de repente Julio, deshaciendo la euforia calmada que mantenía el aire hasta ese momento.

Al final, el silencio fue el único que le respondió.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Daniel? –volvió a repetir, deseando que lo tragara la tierra, deseando en serio con todas sus ganas estar metros bajo tierra.

-Está muerto –le contestó el uruguayo con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada. Revivir viejas heridas dolía mucho, más de lo que podía soportar. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños.

-No –murmuró el boliviano –no puede...

-Sí, es así. –Martín fue cruel con el tono, pero a él le dolía más que a los demás. Tuvo ganas de encerrarse en el baño a deprimirse un rato, mas ese no era su estilo.

Las conversaciones reanudaron sin el mismo color de antes; eran monótonas, esperando a que alguien realmente hiciera o dijese algo que quitara toda incomodidad al momento.

-Pedro, Pedro –llamó el argentino. Sin embargo, el chico parecía autista.

-¿Q...qué? –contestó en un susurro.

-Vení conmigo –lo arrastró a una habitación vacía para poder hablar en privado. Los otros los ignoraron.

En cuanto el rubio cerró la puerta detrás de él, empezó a interrogar.

-¿Qué pasó?

Pero en el mismo momento en que inquirió, Pedro se rompió y se lanzó en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba con ímpetu y total tristeza agónica que salía directo de su corazón.

El otro simplemente se dejó abrazar, correspondiendo y conteniéndolo.

-Ya fue... todos pasamos cosas horribles... pero estamos vivos... –trató de calmarlo, recitando nadas dulces con tono tranquilizadoramente falso, dejando que se desahogara.

Cuando el mexicano se recompuso, tembló un poco y se alejó.

-Lo siento –recogió el extintor que había dejado caer por error.

-No te preocupés, yo ya lloré así, si no tuviera a Sebas para eso no sé quien me aguantaría –rió sin gracia, rascándose la cabeza como un nuevo hábito nervioso.

Pedro le dedico una sonrisa amable antes de fijar la vista en el suelo.

-¿Me querés contar lo que pasó…? O si no querés no lo hagas, he, no te estoy obligando, solo…

-Venían a la zona segura, ¿Verdad?

-S-si, ¿Por?

-Nosotros estábamos ahí... ¡De la nada todo empezó a prenderse fuego, carnal, fue horrible! E Itzel... ella... fue a buscar para... esto... –levantó tímidamente el extintor, aún con mirada en el suelo.

-Uy –susurró –que cagada... bueno, a nosotros... fue también re feo... la muerte de Dani... –se dio cuenta que estaba por ponerse a llorar otra vez.

-Pero estoy feliz de que estés vivo –susurró el de pelo oscuro, abrazándolo otra vez efusivamente, esta vez asegurándose de que no se le callera el matafuegos.

-Yo también –asintió, sonriendo a medias.

-Vamos –dijo, de repente avergonzándose por sus acciones. Él no era así.

-Dale –aceptó, sin pasar por alto el sonrojo. Parecía el Pedro de siempre.

Se cruzaron con Manuel y Miguel en el camino. El chileno se frotaba un pedazo de papel higiénico por la nariz con cara de enfermo, esa apariencia de palidez y debilidad que realmente no pegaban con él.

-Tenemos que hablar en privado también –avisó Miguel con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Oka, yo quiero comer –el argentino se desperezó, con el estómago vacío.

-¿Tú sabes cómo curar heridas? –preguntó el mexicano, dudoso.

-Sí, ¿Por? ¿Qué te pasó? –de repente estaba preocupado.

-Me quemé –su tono delataba que pensaba que era una obviedad.

Por supuesto, fuego, incendio, extintor... pero Martín no asociaba ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí, tengo vendas y alcohol en la cocina ¿Y los demás están bien? –Sebastián, escuchando la conversación, le pasó la mochila que cuidaba.

-No...

-Vení, sentate acá –palmeó una parte del sillón libre.

Desinfectó la herida y la vendó, procurando tener muchísimo cuidado.

-¿Vos estás herido? –se dirigió a Julio, quien estaba en estado de ausencia total.

-Creo que no –contestó Pedro por él.

-¿Y Miguel?

-Creo que tampoco.

-Por las dudas le pregunto...

Manuel se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿W-w-we-ón? Habla en serio, por favor...

-Eso hice –afirmó, sonrojado –yo te quiero... mucho... no como amigo... –se acercó, cauteloso.

-¿Q-qué haces…?

Pero el beso vino de improvisto, en serio no se lo esperaba. Se puso rojo como un tomate porque, al estar hablando, el peruano lo había enganchado con la boca abierta y... él no desperdició tal oportunidad. La lengua de Miguel tocó la suya y un sentimiento extraño lo azotó, así de fuerte y extraño.

¿Y Martín? Martín... a Martín ya no le importo, ¿No? Está conmigo solo porque soy una asignatura pendiente en su vida, una conquista no realizada en su lista.

Él estaba seguro que así era. Por eso correspondió. Porque se sentía bien, porque secretamente tenía ganas de besar a Martín, quien ni siquiera estaba... porque... porque sí. Por capricho. Por eso enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras se dejaba hacer.

Pero todo se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando escucharon aplausos.

Se separaron al instante, como si de la nada se hubieran dado un choque de electricidad mutuo.

Martín estaba ahí, aplaudiendo. Cuando la atención de los dos se fijó en él, habló.

-¿Y cuando se casan? ¿Buscamos un cura gay que esté vivo? ¿Tiramos arroz y confeti a los enamorados? Nah, que casamiento, que enamorados... Manuel no es más que una puta que no sabe amar. –escupió cada palabra con amargura, con tanta acidez y desprecio en un solo tono de voz que hizo a los dos aludidos estremecerse.

-Yo no soy una...

-Sí, sos. Puta, zorra de mierda, que se va con cualquiera después de hacerme una escenita de mierda, después de que te perdonara lo imperdonable, después de que mataras a Daniel! –Fue subiendo de tono de voz hasta estar gritando, que es cuando sus palabras se hicieron inentendibles por el sollozo lastimero.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, en la cara del chileno ofendido que lo seguía para replicarle. Llegaron a la sala, donde estaban todos, a los gritos, hiriéndose mutuamente, puteándose y golpeándose emocionalmente en donde más les dolía.

Eso al principio.

Nadie sabe bien si Martín de pura rabia fue el primero que le revoleó una piña o Manuel, histérico, nervioso y muerto de rabia fue quien le pegó. Pero comenzó una bruta pelea que Luciano y Pedro tuvieron que parar, no sin ligar unas cuantas patadas y golpes en el intento.

-¿Qué mierda pasa con ustedes? –casi chilló el uruguayo, alterado por el hecho que no podía hacer nada para interponerse.

En ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron al peruano, quien se había asomado, muy avergonzado al ver lo que había causado.

Mas los insultos verbales no se habían detenido, por más restringidos físicamente que estuvieran por sus amigos. Sebastián comenzó a gritarles y Miguel a pedir perdón por debajo de los gritos.

Todo fue un caos. Y todo se terminó en tan solo un segundo, cuando media casa voló en un estallido del cual todos intentaron protegerse.

-¿Qué carajos? –dijo por lo bajo Martín, atónito.

Pedro, como si algo tirara de él, soltó al argentino y se dirigió directamente a los pequeños trozos de madera que estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Apagó las pequeñas llamas con el extintor como si estuviera en modo automático.

-¿Pedro? –susurró Miguel preocupado.

Éste no respondió, solo siguió con su trabajo.

-Che, correte de ahí, mirá si expl…

Sí, otro estallido. Pero muy lejos de donde estaba el grupo.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso? –Murmuró el de anteojos, echando una mirada a su novio, quien regresaba a su lado preocupado, como para poder protegerlo.

Manuel se fijó por la ventana que, a pesar de que el vidrio se había roto en mil pedazos y ahora estaba bajo sus zapatillas, las cortinas lo tapaban un poco de la posible amenaza que hubiera afuera.

-Hay un psicópata adentro de un tanque de guerra –informó y Martín lo empujó a un lado para ver.

-¡Weón, conchetumare, qué mierda! ¡Casi me tirai arriba de los vidrios! –se quejó.

-Callate –Gruñó sin importarle, mirando lo que había dicho el chileno.

El hombre en cuestión avanzaba en un tanque a la deriva; el tipo estaba parado, gritando a través de un megáfono palabras que no se llegaban a entender. El rubio distinguió un par de palabras como "destinados", "muerte", "Dios" y "condena". Tenía los cabellos cortos y el traje típico de un militar.

-Supongo que ese chabón inició el incendio del lugarsete ese –Martín hablaba sin emoción.

-Hijo de puta, se lo llevará su chingada madre al infierno por pinche culero puto. –Pedro había vuelto en sí y, al lado del argentino, destilaba odio por los ojos contra el psicópata.

Siguieron estallando cosas, casas, fuego y poca gente chillando; los pocos sobrevivientes.

-¿Les dije o no que los militares eran malos? –comentó Martín.

Pero entonces vieron la punta del cañón dirigirse en dirección de su casa.

-¡Cúbranse! –gritó Manuel.

Pero lo que explotó en pedazos fue la otra parte de la casa, no el medio donde la mayoría estaba, ya que el disparo había sido para la casa de al lado. Aún así, Julio casi vuela del impacto.

La casa comenzó a caer de a pedazos, resquebrajándose por completo.

-¡Salgan! –Volvió a exclamar el chileno.

-¡No, pedazo de pelotudo! –lo contradijo Martín.

-Nos van a ver si salimos… y nos van a prender fuego –Pedro tembló inconscientemente.

-¡Pero vamos a morir aplastados! –les contestó, casi acallado por el pedazo de techo que fue cayendo.

No había tiempo. Luciano sonrió.

-La mesa –dijo antes de tomar en brazos a Sebastián y tirarse debajo de la mesa que parecía resistente.

Los demás los siguieron... excepto Martín.

-¡¿Qué hacis?! –Manuel lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo.

De una patada en la pierna, Martín se escapó y desapareció entre el desmoronamiento.

El chileno maldijo y estuvo a punto de salir tras él. No obstante, no lo hizo. Se escondió debajo de la mesa, con los demás.

-¡Vayan a buscar a Martín! ¡Vayan, mierda! –les gritaba Sebastián con desesperación, mas nadie le hacía caso.

El uruguayo los miró con asombro y de repente, con miedo. Intentó ir a buscarlo, mas el brasilero lo tomó de la cintura y, sin decir una palabra, no lo soltó.

-¿Qué...? Lu, soltame. –dijo despacio, con su voz autoritaria.

El otro dudó, pero no aflojó.

-¿Son todos tan hijos de puta? –el miedo relucía en sus ojos. Comenzó a tratar de empujar a su novio, incluso casi le pega.

Se contuvo. Oh, pero era Martín.

-Luciano, soltame –frunció el ceño, dispuesto a ir detrás de Martín.

-Ñao.

Sebastián terminó por darle una piña, como el argentino le enseñó e intentó huir. No lo logró. Los demás también lo agarraron.

-¿Qué mierda les pasa? –chilló, tratando de zafarse.

-¿Qué wea te pasa a ti? –Manuel echó una mirada fugaz al brasilero, y Sebastián se dio cuenta.

Luciano lo miraba con angustia, los ojos luchando por no aguar. Tenía roja la mejilla.

El uruguayo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tragando saliva, con la culpa resurgiendo en su pecho. No obstante, la imagen de Martín se le vino a la cabeza. Y lo intentó otra vez, intentó luchar contra todos para ir detrás de él, ignorando el hecho de que la casa se estaba cayendo. Y otra vez, no lo logró.

Sebastián se acurrucó en un costadito, vigilado pero bien lejos de Luciano. Le llegaba a pasar algo a Martín, y él se moría. Porque Martín siempre fue ese hermano que nunca tuvo, ese amigo que nunca faltó en nada y que si algún día le faltaba, realmente no sabría qué hacer.

Y recuerda cuando Martín le explicaba que los amigos duraban toda la vida, y que el amor fraternal de un amigo era más fuerte que cualquier otro amor, que eso no debía olvidarlo jamás. Se lo había dicho después de romper con una de sus más lindas novias, la cual le había dicho a Martín "yo o tus amigos". "Y heme aquí" decía con orgullo el argentino. Y eso mismo reforzaba el orgullo uruguayo compartido con el rubio, negándose a pedirle perdón a Luciano, que para Sebastián, él ni siquiera merecía ninguna disculpa.

No, mierda, si fuera una buena persona iría tras Martín. Pero lo que lo desconcertó es que nadie fue detrás de él. ¿Es que lo odiaban? También se sintió odiado, esperando a que todos se quedaran dormidos para escapar.

Suspiró, preguntándose en que mierda estaba pensando. No se quedarían dormidos. Tampoco podría escapar. Por primera vez, él, Sebastián artigas, tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.

_Estoy solo, _pensó con la vista fija en los derrumbes.


	14. Capítulo 13 La división

Capitulo 13: La división

Martín miró por última vez al cadáver que yacía tirado al lado suyo. Lo analizaba con los ojos, sin tomarse el atrevimiento de inspeccionarlo con las manos.

Ya había pensando.

Había decidido.

Era increíble lo rápido que había madurado con un solo incidente.

Y, a pesar de todo, el corazón le pesaba como plomo.

Levantó la vista, fijándose en los escombros de la casa de la cual había logrado huir. Suspiró y se levantó, ignorando el zombie despedazado, el cual había matado, re matado y desquitado toda su furia en aquel cuerpo podrido.

Cuando llegó, todos se alegraron, le preguntaron donde había estado y lo abrazaron.

_Qué hipócritas, nadie me vino a buscar..._ pensó con amargura.

-Me voy –anunció, acallando a todos.

-¿Cómo que te vas? –preguntó Sebastián, a punto de entrar en otra crisis.

-Sí, me voy. No puedo estar más en este grupo, perdónenme. Es por el bien de ustedes... y del mío. Perdón.

Comenzaron los reclamos, cuestionamientos y demás que el argentino se esforzó realmente por no tomar en cuenta.

-Chau –saludó con una mano, fríamente.

Si los saludaba uno por uno como quería, terminaría sucumbiendo a su propia debilidad asique trató de enmascarar sus sentimientos por una puta vez en la vida.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Siempre hay una primera vez para decir adiós.

-Llévame con vos –rogó Sebastián. –Si no lo hacés, voy a intentar escaparme en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Y detenerme será inhumano, porque soy una persona como todos ustedes. –Se refirió a los demás, intentando no mirar a nadie.

-Está bien –aceptó Martín, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡No! –gritó Luciano, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Cuando intentó detener a Martín, el filo del hacha de éste lo detuvo, además de la advertencia amenazante en los ojos de Sebastián.

-Luciano, dejame. –dijo en tono cortante y autoritario.

-Quédense por acá, total somos débiles y volveremos con el tiempo… –fue la última despedida de Martín antes de llevarse al uruguayo en brazos.

Caminaron sin prisa, lento y en silencio.

-¿Nos odian? –susurró Sebastián, jugando con el pelo rubio de Martín, que alguna vez había sido dorado.

-No sé.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó al fin.

-Porque tenía que estar solo –hablaban en murmullos miedosos. -¿Y vos? ¿Por qué dejaste a Lu?

-Peleamos mientras vos no estabas. Yo te quería ir a buscar, pero nadie quería. Lu quiso detenerme y... me saqué y le pegué una piña y entre todos me hicieron quedarme. –Habló rápido, como si al dejar salir las palabras la culpa, desaparecieran.

-¿Qué hiciste que hicieron qué? –se sorprendió Martín olvidándose del susurro.

-La gente está loca. Me incluyo. –dijo con pena.

-Pero… no. –Martín se detuvo. –te voy a llevar de vuelta a la casa.

-¡No!

-Sí. Luciano te ama y por una pelotudez culpa mía no se van a separar.

-No, no fue culpa tuya. Luciano me tiene harto.

El argentino se quedó helado, realmente perplejo.

-¿C-cómo?

-Es que... vos seguí caminando y te cuento –el rubio dudó mas siguió su camino- Lu me trata como a algo a qué amar. ¡Soy una persona, carajo! No soy un objeto. Puedo hacer cosas por mí mismo…

-Luciano te ama…

-Y yo lo amo, pero esa no es la cuestión. También pensé que era la persona más buena del mundo. Realmente me decepcionó. Creí que se ofrecería a irte a buscar porque me importás, entonces yo le diría que no, que yo puedo. Pueda o no, es lo que yo diría...

-Cierto.

-...pero no, me trató como si no quisiera que me rompiera, chupándole un huevo lo que yo pensaba. Y nadie hacia nada y me saqué.

-¿No lo habrás interpretado vos así? –inquirió Martín sintiéndose un psicólogo.

-Por ahí sí, pero ya no importa. Necesito unos días solo.

-¿Por unas vacaciones, probablemente para siempre, de sociales y amoríos?

-Me parece perfecto. –asintió Sebastián. –Quiero esa casa –añadió, señalando.

-Es linda y no está tan rota, vamos.

Se instalaron allí, en una casa chiquita y acogedora, poco afectada por los disparos del tanque.

-No, no –negó el menor cuando vio que el argentino lo iba a sentar nuevamente en un sillón.

-¿Por? –dijo el otro, confundido.

-Quiero... –tragó saliva –quiero que me amputes la pierna.

-¿A-ahora?

Sebastián suspiró temblorosamente.

-S…sí. Es muy molesta. Quiero muletas.

Martín asintió lentamente.

-Voy a ver que hay en esta casa, en la de al lado y las que están alrededor. En una de esas encuentro algún sedante o algo para dormirte, ¿Sí?

-No, yo me la aguanto.

-Sebas, pensalo bien. No es joda.

Sebastián estaba dubitativo y de la nada se estremeció.

-Está bien, solo a una casa, ¿Sí? No quiero que te pase nada.

-Oka, entonces te acuesto en la cama.

Martín dejó al uruguayo entre sábanas con un libro y rebuscó en el armario un abrigo.

-Tapate que cada vez hace más frio.

El menor obedeció, casi sonriendo ante el calorcito de las frazadas.

-En cuanto puedas, vení a tomar una siesta en la cama calentita, está re lindo –murmuró.

-Ok –el argentino siguió en lo suyo hasta que salió de la habitación –ya vuelvo –dijo y se fue.

Ojeó el libro, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse nervioso. Pensó en algo que hacer, pero cuanto más hacia trabajar a su cerebro, más se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a su novio. Cada vez lo extrañaba más.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Leyó el libro sin leerlo, pasando las hojas de forma repetida, con la cabeza volando en otra cosa.

Se levantó de la cama, frunciendo el ceño al sentir la baja temperatura en comparación de la camita mullida y acolchonada. Logró encontrar una lapicera y un papel y se puso a escribir pensamientos, desahogándose de todo, algo así como un diario íntimo. Pero terminó haciendo monigotes sin sentido.

El tiempo se le pasó muy lento, asique dejó todo el "trabajo escrito" para después, tapándose hasta la nariz con la intención de dormir.

_-Que vida ingrata, todo lo que ato el destino lo desata... que vida ingrata, que te pega por detrás…_ -cantó para sí en voz baja, recodando la canción uruguaya. –…_Que regla injusta, quien te gusta no te quiere y quien te quiere no te gusta… -_ Se acordó de su pobre amihermano argentino con compasión.

El rubio llegó un rato después, con cara de cansado.

-Ya conseguí pastillas para dormirte, alcohol para emborracharte y el resto no creo que quieras saber –le contó, refiriéndose al resto como los instrumentos improvisados para la "operación".

-Bueno... que sea rápido.

-Hum... yo si fuera vos, diría "que salga bien".

Sebastián tragó saliva. Esas no eran palabras de aliento. Lo observó con inseguridad y recibió una sonrisa de vuelta.

-No te preocupés, todo saldrá bien. –Le aseguró mientras enroscaba un trozo de tela arriba de la herida, atando fuertemente como para hacer un buen torniquete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No sé, eso gritó Martín –susurró Miguel, sin darle importancia –aunque no lo creo.

El boliviano meditó esas palabras, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Asique Manuel mató a Daniel…? –preguntó confundido, sin poder procesarlo.

-No pienses en eso. Yo te estaba contando otra cosa pe. Ahora tengo miedo de que Manu me odie y...

-Você debe dormir –murmuró el brasilero, levantándose –si hacen la guardia de a dos y se quedan conversando van a despertar a Pedro.

-Sí, lo siento –mascullo el peruano, tumbándose sobre una cama improvisada, donde había estado durmiendo Luciano hasta ese entonces. Agradeció el calorcito que se aferró a lecho.

-Ve a dormir con Miguel –le sugirió el moreno al boliviano.

-Si… solo quería preguntarte una cosa... ¿Es cierto que...Manuel... mató... a Daniel? –su voz era temblorosa, llena de duda y vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Julio quedó en blanco por unos minutos.

-¿Você está bien? Oye, no fue realmente así. Él no lo mató con sus propias manos, solo lo dejó morir cuando podía salvarlo.

-Oh, está bien. –El pelinegro hizo un gesto con la mano. –Tú ve a dormir. Yo me encargo de la guardia, necesito pensar y no creo ser capaz de dormir.

-Eu…

-En serio, ve –dijo deteniendo lo que estaba por decir el mayor.

-Hum... está ben.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grito le salió de lo más profundo del alma.

Las pastillas para dormir no habían sido suficientes para desmayarlo el tiempo suficiente, y eso que se había tragado medio tarro, suficiente para dormir a un mastodonte.

Gimoteó, presa del dolor más grande que había soportado en su vida.

Corrección: no lo estaba soportando.

-¡MARTÍN! –logró gritar entre el pánico y el terror que le producía la situación.

-Shh... Tranquilo... aguanta un tach más, ya termino... –dijo uniformemente mientras quemando la herida con precisión, al no tener como coserla, como finalizarla.

-No puedo –lloró, temblando.

-Pensá en otra cosa, no te puedo ayudar ahora –suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma y no ponerse nervioso.

-No puedo, no puedo –repetía, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras otro grito se le escapaba de la garanta.

El padecimiento ardiente le recorría las venas. No era capaz de sentir de la panza hacia abajo, solo tenía la sensación de que se estaba prendiendo fuego y de que iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente, desangrándose hasta estar peligrosamente cara a cara con la muerte. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, dejándole una expresión puramente de sufrimiento.

No podía calmarse, simplemente no podía.

Mareos, ganas de vomitar y más dolor. El olor a quemado y a sangre estaba haciendo volar sus sentidos, llevándolo a una sensación horrible e infernal. Y a más mareos. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver con claridad, entre las lágrimas, la falta de anteojos y lo aturdido que estaba creía que se le iban a reventar los ojos, o solo pensaba que eso iba a pasarle, sin dejar de torturarse formulando ideas horrendas y traumatizantes sin sentido, pero sentidas.

Y Martín no le prestaba atención.

Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Éste estaba más preocupado en su trabajo, ¿Y si cometía un error? El dolor de su amigo será pasajero solo si termina bien las cosas.

Pronto le había perdido el asco y la impresión a lo que iba a ser su profesión, y se alegró internamente de aquello.

Perdoname, Sebastián.

Llorar no te servirá de nada.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, aproximadamente, hasta que Martín, satisfecho, dio por acabada la exhaustiva tarea.

-Ya está. –Le sonrió, mas el otro seguía sin poder dejar de gemir del dolor.

El argentino perdió su sonrisa como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Tomó la mitad restante del frasco de pastillas que quedaban y ayudó al uruguayo a reincorporarse lo suficiente para tragarlas. Fue muy dificultoso, pero ambos trataron de realizar esa simple acción que en este instante les costaba a los dos.

Sebastián se atragantó y Martín le pasó un vaso con agua. El menor comenzó a sentir sueño enseguida, pero no por eso disminuyó el dolor.

Lo hizo peor.

La lenta transición desde el estar despierto hasta el desmayo fue tortuosa para los amigos. El rubio intentaba calmarlo a duras penas, muy en vano, con palabras idiotas y promesas sin cabida. El otro sufría.

Martín se puso más nervioso cuando el otro, por fin, perdió la conciencia.

Se veía pálido, sufriendo incluso hasta en sueños.

Y ahí comenzaron a acosarlo las preguntas.

¿Me habré equivocado en algo? ¿Y si no despierta? ¿O fue que perdió demasiada sangre? ¿Y si lo maté? ¿Si nunca se recupera bien? ¿Y si deja secuelas? ¿Tendrá fiebre? Oh, sí, está volando de fiebre. ¿Con qué se la bajo? ¿Con qué lo ayudo? ¿Y si no encuentro los remedios? ¿Y si los encuentro y están caducados? ¿Y si por mi culpa muere?

Salió, literalmente, corriendo hacia el baño a buscar la cajita de primeros auxilios.

Solo había jarabe de niños. Algo es algo.

Con la piel de gallina y los miedos a flor a piel, se decidió por esperar un poco antes de bajarle la fiebre con el remedio. Porque para eso debía despertarlo. No podía volverlo a hacer pasar ese padecimiento de esa forma, no podría.

Asique... esperó.

Agradeció que el frio ayudara, porque si hiciera calor, probablemente el chico ya estuviera muerto. O eso pensaba la hiperactiva mente del argentino.

Dio vueltas en círculos por toda la habitación, inquieto, caminando hasta por los techos para poder gastar algo de tiempo.

Recuperate.

Ese era su pensamiento.

_Vive._

Y así es como de a poco, empezó a hablarle al otro rubio, quién aún yacía como un muerto tirado en la cama.

Martín le dirigía palabras de ánimo, razones por las cuales debía despertar. Se sintió bastante loco. Pero, ¿Qué? Quizá lo escuchaba, como aquellos que tienen un ACV o enfermedades así.

-...porque no me podés dejar solo. –fue la última razón que le dejó, antes de sumirse por completo en la desesperación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chillido alarmante que se le escapó a Manuel despertó a todos.

Era de pura sorpresa.

La rabia que pudo vislumbrar en los ojos oscuros de Julio lo hizo estremecerse en la penumbra de la habitación falta de luz. Las lágrimas que el boliviano soltaba caían sobre él. Pudo ver su reflejo en la hoja del cuchillo que éste sostenía.

-Mataste a Daniel –lo oyó balbucear y enloquecido dirigió el cuchillo hacia él.

Sin embargo, nunca recibió nada.

Pedro le había asestado un golpe seco en la cabeza con el extintor. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a Julio inconsciente en el suelo, quien se desplomó con estruendo mientras el arma caía a un lado.

-Q…qué... wea… -musitó el chileno, choqueado.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? –casi le gritó el peruano al mexicano.

-¡Iba a matarlo! ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? –le gruñó.

-Que lo detuvieras, no que lo hirieras –Miguel se arrodilló junto a su hermano, tocándole la cabeza con precaución. No sangraba, pero el chicón era grande. Lo rodeó de forma protectora.

-¡Pero quiso matarme! –le reprochó el chileno, aún con una sensación fea recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, llévate a tu hermano lejos y déjanos dormir, wey. –Pedro se tiró de vuelta en su cama, tapándose la cabeza con la única frazada que habían encontrado.

Miguel lo miró con rabia, mas en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo razonable. Se fue a otro lado de la casa, que estaba destruida y expuesta como todo el maldito lugar, pero eso ya no le importaba. Recostó a Julio en el suelo, preguntándose qué mierda estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Ni Pedro ni Luciano lograron pegar un ojo en toda la noche, mucho menos Manuel.

Este último se sentía solo, abandonado.

Otra vez.

Repasó todo desde el principio, desde l principio principio, cuando estaba en la primaria. Fue pasando su vida como una secuencia lenta y alucinante, añorando tiempos pasados en los que todo había sido mejor. Cayó en la cuenta (si, ahora) por todo lo que había pasado Martín, y él mismo también.

Y lo extrañó.

Por primera vez en su vida, extrañó a alguien con el alma, con el corazón. Con todo pensamiento inocente y dulce. Lo extrañó y lo necesitó, e incluso se perdió pensando en él como nunca se imagino. Que mierda, se recriminó a sí mismo.

Abrazó la almohada con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y el resto del cuerpo congelado bajo la sábana y el sweater de Martín.

A este paso, la soledad lo iba a matar más rápido que los zombies... o sus compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver –rió el argentino ante el comentario del uruguayo, los dos enfrascados en entretenerse en esa charla estúpida, causa de la borrachera y la ferviente necesidad de olvidar dolores y amores, amores y dolores.

-Che... –dijo Martín, acercando su rostro sonrojado a causa de las botellas de cerveza vacías que andaban tiradas y desparramadas por la cama.

-¿Mmm...? –Sebastián lo miró de la misma manera desvariada.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El mayor se inclinó un poco, haciendo que el herido se pusiera nervioso por culpa de la cercanía.

-¿Qué hacés? –cuestionó.

-No tengo idea.

Y el beso vino como se fue.

-Che, no soy Luciano. –dijo el argentino, haciéndole pensar a Sebastián que el otro ya estaba divagando y diciendo (y haciendo) idioteces por culpa del alcohol.

No obstante, la seriedad en la cara de Martín lo hizo entender qué pasaba por la mente de éste.

-Y yo no soy Manuel –respondió, comprendiendo a lo que quería referirse el mayor.

Y otro beso. Justificadamente injustificado, tan corto como tonto.

Los dos sabiendo perfectamente que el contrario pensaba en otra persona y no en la que estaba besando.

-Lo extraño –se quejó con angustia el uruguayo en la boca argentina.

-Yo también –balbuceó a medias.

Martín abrió la boca grande, tocando con la lengua el paladar del rubio, reconociendo un deja vu de noches pasadas y olvidadas donde el alcohol y la borrachera había predominado entre los dos amigos, y ninguno recordaba con claridad. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

El uruguayo admitió que el rubio besaba mejor que su novio, pero evidentemente le faltaba ese algo que tenía Luciano. Ese amor y dulzura, vergüenza y timidez propias de la forma de ser y de besar del brasilero. Aún así, disfrutó, a su manera.

Se sentía hermosamente mal andar besando a otro hombre.

Sebastián gimió, más de dolor que de placer. Aún le dolía todo, incluyendo la conciencia. Pensar era tan solo una dolencia más.

Continuaron un rato, acallando sus penas en un beso secreto que quedaría sellado en ese mismo instante y en ninguno más.

Y nunca habían estado más juntos.

El uruguayo apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza que su cuerpo no tenía, sacada de la misma pena que lo socorría y lo atrapaba como un engaño en una red de la cual nadie lo podía sacar, por más que lo ayudaran.

Y lloró.

Por primera vez, lloró de tristeza.

Lloró de impotencia, de pena, de angustia y de impotencia. Su corazón lloró.

-¿Estás...? –incluso Martín se sorprendió, pero lo abrazó de vuelta, decidido a contenerlo.

-No lo soporto –decía.

-Cuando uno cae muy abajo, tiene que seguir nadando hasta el fondo e impulsarse hacia la superficie –le susurró el argentino, meciéndolo.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-No sé. Pero yo toqué fondo hace rato…

-¿Con eso qué paso en la casa? –el argentino asintió -¿Y qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

-Manuel y Miguel se estaba chapando. Pero cuando digo que se estaban chapando SE ESTABAN CHAPANDO –dijo exagerando la reacción en un momento de calma total.

-Pero... Manuel te quería...

-Decícelo a él. Y no es como en las telenovelas que entrás y es "justo lo besó". No. Manu también lo besaba. –le picó la nariz y la frunció, como cuando sabés que las lágrimas van a salir, aunque nunca lleguen.

-Ya no te preocupés, ¿Si? Ahora estamos nosotros.

-Nosotros. Me gusta eso.

Martín lo besó una vez más antes de ponerse a dormir con aire desolado y poco reconfortante.


	15. Capítulo 14 El tercero

Capítulo 14: El tercero (No hay dos sin tres)

La cama estaba fría y Sebastián buscó ese calor con ansias. Se dio una vuelta entera, sus dedos recorriendo la cama con desesperación en aumento.

-¿Martín?

-Estoy acá –lo tranquilizó el argentino, quien estaba por salir de la pieza.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó tanteando sus anteojos en la mesita de luz.

-Por comida y abrigo. Necesito de las dos cosas... –Martín estaba serio y evidentemente triste.

-No te tardes.

-No te preocupés.

-¿Tincho? –dijo apresuradamente, un poco extraño.

-¿Qué? –ni siquiera se volteó.

-Veni un minuto, por favor.

El argentino le echó una mirada un tanto fría. Fue y se agachó a su lado.

-¿Mmm...?

Recibió una revuelta masiva de cabello.

-¿A qué viene eso? –se quejó el otro, tirándose para atrás.

-No pierdas tu infantilismo. ¡Estas re serio! No es el Martín que me gusta... –el uruguayo el sonrió con pena.

El rubio se reincorporó, negando con la cabeza. Se arregló el pelo, sin perder ese toque suyo que era medio metrosexual.

-No te metas con mi pelo –le sacó la lengua y huyó fuera de la habitación.

El menor rió por lo bajo, de mejor humor contagiado por el de verdes ojos.

Quien volvió enseguida.

Se arrodilló de vuelta junto a la litera y le dejó un beso rápido en los labios, que tenía un toque infantil y burlón, como si quisiera remarcárselo al uruguayo. Como diciéndole, _¿querías esto, eh?_

-Chauuuu –lo saludó, saliendo por la puerta por segunda vez.

-Boludo –murmuró Sebastián, alcanzando su cuaderno de monigotes con las mejillas coloreadas de un tono rojizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tachó las palabras e hizo el papel un bollo.

Empezó de nuevo;

_Bueno, yo tengo miedo_

_Me he caído en este abismo de nuevo_

_Estoy tan harto_

_Pretender esto es otro juego_

_He estado muy ocupado mirando el cielo_

_En lugar de ver lo que está delante de mis ojos_

_Casi no puedo ver mis propios pasos_

_Tropezar con la misma piedra de nuevo_

_Quiero volver al momento en que salí_

_Para creer que no era culpable de mi propio fin_

_¿Es mi corazón que late lo que oigo?_

_Estoy quedando sin aliento otra vez_

_¿Qué será de mí?_

_¿Es esto un capricho o una necesidad no satisfecha?_

_He estado engañándome a mí mismo_

_Con lo que siempre he sabido_

_No me puedo quejar porque no se sabe_

_Y seguramente, ellos no quieren que se les diga_

_Por favor, díganme, cuando se supone que debo tomar el tren_

_No quiero que se pierda con toda esta lluvia_

_He estado ocupado pidiendo a las estrellas_

_Cuando yo sé que no voy a salir..._

_Por favor, díganme si me va a salir..._

Manuel releyó lo que acababa de escribir.

No estaba conforme. No expresaba lo que sentía. Nada lo hacía...

Pero sirve.

Dobló el papel en dos, luego en cuatro. Lo metió en una olla de cocina, junto con dos o tres escritos más que había hecho.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al baño semi-destruido (tanto él como el baño). Al ver el lavamanos partido y roto, recordó... el agua. La panza se le revolvió, gruñendo, pidiendo saciar el hambre que sentía en ese momento en su estómago. Parecía que un agujero negro estaba consumiéndose en su interior y que pronto comenzaría a tragarse sus tripas con tal de llenar ese vacío. Tragó saliva, pero eso no era más que un reflejo que insistía su "me estoy muriendo de hambre". Y solo había estado unas cuantas horas sin comer...

Al salir de ese pequeño ambiente, ojeó a los hermanos y sintió pena por ellos. Sintió lástima por todos los presentes, por lo que habían pasado todos.

También sintió lástima de sí mismo, y eso es lo que realmente lo hacía fruncir el ceño de rabia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Martín caminó sobre los escombros, procurando no caerse ni lastimarse. ¡Eso sería el colmo! Ya era suficiente, y de sobra, con un solo herido.

Y eso le hizo recordar... ¿Cómo estará Manuel con su resfriado? Rogó por que estuviera bien, aunque negó cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el chileno.

Estaba revisando lo que vendría a ser la habitación de un niño, ya que era lo más intacto de la casa. Andaba buscando colchas y frazadas, morir de frio a estas alturas sería lo más patético.

Comenzó a quitar el abrigo de la cama cuando oyó un quejido que le heló la sangre.

Se volteó, girando en 360° unas varias veces, sin encontrar absolutamente.

Solo había muñecos rotos y sanos, cuyos ojos de botón o de plástico parecían fijarse en él, haciendo que se encogiera y deseara salir corriendo de esa habitación tan creepy. El ambiente oscuro realmente no es para los cuartos de niños, a menos que quieras crear una escena realmente terrorífica. Pero mierda, en estas circunstancias, Martín no estaba de ánimos para tomarle gustito al terror.

Pero, ¿Y aquel ruidito? ¿Ya estaría imaginando cosas? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto se volvió loco? Suspiró, acordando que era mejor el hecho de estar alucinando que hubiera un zombie allí mismo. Sin embargo, y por las dudas, aferró a Tomás segundo con todas sus fuerzas.

Intentó sacar la frazada nuevamente, oyendo otra vez un extraño y curioso sonido.

Llanto. Bajito, casi inaudible, pero fácilmente identificable.

-¿Hola? –preguntó al aire, al espacio vacío, sintiendo como el corazón le latía rápidamente a causa de la adrenalina. Sentía el aire pesado entrar por sus pulmones, mas no era suficiente. Quería irse.

Ya no estaba seguro de estar totalmente cuerdo.

Entonces, algo, desde debajo de la cama, le tomó el pie.

Gritó, deshaciéndose del agarre con desesperación y miedo absoluto.

Y todo acabó. Así de simple.

¿Es que ahora había zombies inteligentes, capaces de llorar, o incluso reír? ¿O de verdad estaba para loquero y manicomio de alta seguridad?

Pasaron unos minutos, largos, antes de que finalmente, juntara el coraje suficiente como para husmear debajo de la cama.

Y se encontró con lo anteúltimo que pudo haber imaginado (nótese que lo último era un unicornio).

Un niño.

Sus ojos marrones, brillantes y a la luz, casi del color miel, lo observaron con terror mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-N-no me mates... –susurró con voz temblorosa, aferrándose a un oso bastante grande de peluche.

-¡No voy a matarte! –habló demasiado fuerte, y se arrepintió en seguida. Suspiró, cambiando la expresión a una sonrisa amable y su clásica máscara de "todo está bien". –vengo a salvarte.

-Mamá dijo que me salvaría, pero ella mató a papá. –su acento era extraño. Indudablemente era argentino, mas su tono estaba algo distorsionado por un acento familiar que no llegaba a reconocer.

Martín se quedó helado, costándole bastante seguir manteniendo la calma.

-¿Él era uno de... ellos?

-Sí. Pero ella también. Y mi hermano. Y también mi abuela.

-Pero yo no soy así, ¿Ves? Yo estoy... vivo.

El niño dudó un rato antes de arrastrarse fuera de su escondite. Abrazó a Martín con fuerza, llorando a mares, sin dejar de aferrarse a su osito.

-Shh, no llorés más, yo te protegeré –lo levantó, acunándolo con amor -¿Cómo te llamás?

-¿Cómo un superhéroe? –preguntó alzando a penas la voz, quebrada todavía en llanto, ignorando la pregunta.

-S-sí. Como un superhéroe. –asintió, arrullándolo con cuidado, el pobre chiquito estaba helado, prácticamente congelado. – Soy Martín, ¿Vos?

-Carlitos.

-Un gusto –dijo de forma desinteresada. Presentarse no era el punto, aunque fuera necesario... no le iba a decir "niño" o "cosa que pensé que era un súper zombie desarrollado", simplemente porque no da. –Che... necesito que me digas donde hay comida, porque esta es tu casa, ¿No? Y tengo un amigo que está enfermo y necesita comer para curarse...

-Mi hermano tenía un lugar secreto de comida. Él decía que en el fin del mundo íbamos a necesitar un escondite... pero era muy pequeño y lo llenó de comida.

-¿Donde? –inquirió el mayor esperanzado.

-Por allá.

El niño de cabellos color oro opaco, muy parecidos a los de Martín, lo guió por la casa hasta una brecha abierta que había entre la pared y la cama de otra de las habitación más destruida, que se casi se caía a pedazos.

Martín se esperaba un gran botín, hasta con armas, pero no; solo había alimentos. Y no eran tantos...

-Mi hermano era tonto –mencionó el chico con melancolía.

-Y estaba un poco psicopateado si es que guardaba esta comida para un apocalipsis zombie.

-Sí... pero tenía razón...

El argentino dejó al menor en el suelo y éste empezó a quejarse.

-¡Nooo! Quiero quedarme con vos –infló los cachetes, sus ojos comenzando a aguar.

-¿Querés que te haga caballito? –sugirió Martín, forzando una sonrisa.

El niño asintió y Martín lo puso sobre su espalda mientras él se aseguraba para no caer. Luego, recogió la comida y revisó, por las dudas, la cocina. Estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó algo dicho por el chico.

-Che... vos habías mencionado que tenías una abuela ¿Está acá?

-N-no... Solo su cuerpo, mamá dijo que se fue a otro lugar. ¿Está muerta, no?

¿Para qué mentir? En niño había pasado por lo suficiente como para ser tomado por tonto, a pesar de que tuviera unos cinco o seis años, era bastante grandecito de mente con las cosas que había pasado.

-Sí. –Afirmó. – ¿Usaba algún tipo de muletas...? O un bastón. –Albergaba alguna esperanza de que sí, para que Sebastián...

-Un bastón.

-Lo necesito.

El pequeño le indicó a Martín donde encontrar tal objeto, y él no podía estar más feliz. Sí, quizá tenía una carga más, pero el rubiecito le estaba trayendo buena suerte.

-...pero yo no quiero ver –añadió el niño con voz baja y triste.

Martín no tuvo que preguntar por qué.

Ahí estaba la anciana, sin vida, el bastón de ella a un lado.

-Entonces date vuelta –sugirió, dejándolo en el suelo mientras iba buscar el objeto.

-Bueno. –murmuró con voz quebrada.

El mayor tomó el pedazo de madera con forma, aparentemente resistente, cuando un movimiento le llamó la atención.

La mano arrugada intentó tomar lo que era suyo, tratando de alcanzar el bastón que sostenía Martín. Éste se aterró, alejándose. Los dedos seguían moviéndose, incapaz de alcanzarlo.

Ella no era un zombie, estaba viva, y el de ojos verdes era consciente de que la mujer mayor respiraba como cualquier ser humano. Y eso lo horrorizó más.

No, no más cargas.

Aparentemente, la vieja no estaba lo suficiente bien de la cabeza como para hablar o levantarse, sin embargo, el solo movimiento que realizó fue suficiente para la cabeza de Martín.

Se reincorporó apurado, tomando al niño en sus brazos (quien tenía los alimentos en la mano, en una pequeña mochilita del niño), llevándolo lejos de aquella anciana. En el mismo instante en que estaban saliendo de la casa, Martín supo que ya había llegado al punto de abandonar, incluso, si fuera necesario, asesinar a alguien que ya no servía. Se estremeció, dándose cuenta de otra cosa más: ya no le importaba. Osea, ¿Qué importaba el mundo de afuera cuando tu vida es un desastre? Así lo veía el argentino. _Quiero a Manuel, a un Sebastián sano, a un Dani vivo y que todos los que quiero estén bien. Sanos y salvos tanto físico como mentalmente. _Pero es difícil pedir ese tipo de cosas, y más cuando dudas de tu propia cordura, entonces mucho menos puedes pedir la resurrección de un muerto que no esté en un estado de zombificación.

Martín se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del uruguayo, dejando al chico en el suelo.

-Esperame un rato acá, ¿Sí? –susurró, no quería alarmar a su amigo y tampoco sabía lo que opinaba sobre "adoptar" un niño.

-¿No puedo ir con vos? –inquirió dulcemente, enterneciendo al mayor.

-No, perdón, es que mi amigo... está enfermo y es contagioso –mintió con la misma sonrisa falsa a la que se había acostumbrado a pintar en su máscara de _"todo irá de maravilla"._

El rubiecito se quedó en silencio, observando a Martín entrar al cuarto.

-Tin... –Comenzó a decir Sebastián.

-No sabés lo que paso –seguía hablando en susurros, con la intensión de que el pequeño no escuchara nada.

-¿Qué?

-Me encontré un pibito, un pendejito de no más de seis años, boludo...

-¿Que qué? Pero pelotudo, va a ser un lio...

-Sí, ya sé que va a ser un bardo pero... –calló, bajando la vista. De repente sus ojos aguaron, apenas visible –tiene los ojos de Manuel.

-¿He?

-Eso –murmuró con voz quebrada –me hace acordar a Manu. Además, no podía ser tan hijo de puta de dejarlo ahí... Y mierda que sí me hace acordar a Manuel, la concha de su mad...

-¡Los superhéroes no se ponen tristes! –chilló Carlitos, quien había estado espiándolos a través de la ranura de la puerta.

Avanzó a zancadas por la habitación, plantándose delante de Martín.

-Los superhéroes no se ponen tristes. –Repitió -Son felices, con la ciudad a salvo y las chicas bonitas.

-Bueno, la ciudad está infectada de zombies y no hay chica bonita. –respondió amargamente Sebastián, para sí mismo, mas el niño lo escuchó sin querer.

-Pero...

-Sebastián tiene razón. Pero no te preocupés –alzó al niño para tenerlo a upa mientras se sentaba en la cama. –Igualmente nosotros seremos como tu familia, como un papá y... papá..., y te mantendremos a salvo de los zombies.

-Pero...

-Nada de pe...

-¿Sos chileno? –interrumpió el uruguayo.

-No –respondió el ojimiel- nací en Tierra del Fuego, mamá era de Chile y papá tierrifueguino...

-Creo que se dice fueguino –lo corrigió Sebastián.

El argentino estaba petrificado, embobado mirando los ojos del niño. Sacudió la cabeza y sus labios se aplastaron en una fina línea recta, mirando la pared.

-Creo que es hora de que haga algo de comer.

-Martín, ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió el charrúa con aire preocupado.

-Si –contestó sincerándose, medio arrullando al menor- porque ahora seremos una linda familia... mientras cocino, vos te vas a quedar con Sebas, ¿Dale? Sebas es tu mamá –bromeó, dejándolo en la cama al lado del uruguayo.

-Muy gracioso, Tincho –reprochó el otro con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Él no estaba enfermo y me podía contagiar? –preguntó Carlitos inocentemente.

-No... En realidad fue una mentira porque... –el argentino dudó, caminando hacia la salida.

Volvió rápidamente, tirando de las sábanas blancas que no estaban arraigadas a ninguna punta, para tapar la pierna de su amigo.

-Mentir es malo...

-Ya lo sé, pero la verdad es que Sebastián está herido y bueno... cuando te lastimás en la realidad no es tan divertido como en las películas, asique por tu bien, yo no creo que debas ver cómo está su pierna –trató de explicar con dulzura, señalando donde debería estar la pierna del uruguayo.

El procedente de Tierra del Fuego se dio cuenta de la falta de abultamiento debajo de las mantas y observó temerosamente a los dos rubios.

-Sebas estará bien –aseguró Martín, besando fugazmente a Sebastián en los labios antes de huir a la cocina de la casa.

Y así es como Carlitos comprendió por qué Sebastián era mamá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Querido Martín:_

_(Pucha, me hacís poner "querido". Nunca hago eso.)_

_ Te extraño. Es un simple sentimiento de vacío, de desesperanza. Siempre me burlé de quienes lo sentían, jamás pensé que realmente la ambigüedad de la vida me haría esto. Es horrible. Uno nace pensando que puede vivir solo, pero ahí está el calor maternal proporcionándote vida. Uno cree que puede vivir solo, y ahí está un tío ayudándote a comer, o un abuelo que te incita a ponerte de pie y comenzar a caminar, demostrando que desde lo alto, desde la altura de una persona erguida y derecha, se puede ganar la diferencia entre un mono salvaje y un humano "avanzado". Y el estar arriba, también te enseña el hecho de que caerás. En algún momento, sucumbirás a la nada y caerás, estrellándote contra el suelo. Y eso lo termina aprendiendo, mira, yo tengo ya varias cicatrices que lo demuestran. Y cuando uno cree que puede vivir solo, una maestra, una tutora, te enseña que no sabes cómo hacerlo. Y cuando realmente uno cree que puede vivir solo, un profesor se sienta delante de ti, demostrándote una vez más que erróneamente no estás preparado para sobrevivir a una realidad que te rodea como un cristal de hielo, que te arrincona pero te permite ver lo que hay más allá de manera borrosa y sin embargo, cuando intestas romperlo, se vuelve fuego puro y ardiente que te quema vivo hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. Y una maldita vez más tarde, cuando uno cree que puede vivir y sobrevivir solo, cuando yo creí que iba a poder hacer mi vida como ser independiente, llegas tú, destrozando cada peldaño que he estado construyendo para poder subir mi escalera hacia la libertad de los muros que aprisionan mi vida._

_ ¿Estás contento?_

_ ¿O es que también te ocurre lo mismo?_

_ Jamás te di la bienvenida. Pero nunca te pediría que te vayas._

_Ayúdame._

_Regresa._

_ Con cariño..._

_(Y nuevamente, pucha, me hacís poner "cariño".)_

_ ...yo, _

Manuel estuvo a punto de firmarla, pero no lo hizo. Era muy vergonzoso.

También estuvo a punto de hacerla un bollo y tirarla al contenedor que tenía enfrente, aquel que aun tenía un par de tablas rotas refulgiendo con pequeñas llamas que los habían estado calentando todo este tiempo.

Pero no lo hizo.

La guardó con todas las demás cartas, de papeles sucios y arrugados, en la olla de cocina.

Puso la tapa y se abrazó a sí mismo, meditando sobre tantas cosas que ya no le cabía en la cabeza una sola idea que no fuera insana o perturbadora.

_-Goodbye, blue sky..._-cantó en un susurro el viejo tema de Pink Floyd, sintiéndose encerrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Martín se sentía llenamente vacío. Mierda, era un sentimiento rarísimo, pero se acostumbraría porque ese "sentimiento" en el pecho, se asimilaba a la felicidad. Humm... ¿Será...? No. Para el rubio la felicidad tenía que estar completa. Él sentía algo así como... elici. Le falta la F y DAD del final. Le falta Manuel.

Ya no importa, se repetía. Prometió a sí mismo no volver atrás.

Abrazó a la cosita pequeña que rodeaba en sus brazos, aquel niño que completaba la F de felicidad. Sus manos rozaron el pecho de Sebastián, que dormía plácidamente con ellos. Era una noche especialmente fría, y tenía que darle la razón a Carlitos; dormir los cuatro juntos hacia que los monstruos se alejaran.

Entonces, así yacían los tres: Martín adormecido, como sedado; Sebastián durmiendo, por primera vez, profundamente; Carlitos abrazando a su oso, durmiendo tranquilamente; y, por último, _El Oso Pol _protegiendo al niño, a todos.

Al final, Martín no durmió en toda la noche, haciendo una guardia que nadie le pidió que hiciera, acompañado por la música de las respiraciones y zumbido que crea el silencio cuando la falta de ruido se desborda.


	16. Capítulo 15 El regreso

Capítulo 15: El regreso (de reencuentros y separaciones)

-Somos deprimentes –susurró Miguel.

Julio asintió, Luciano no dijo nada. Manuel escribía. Pedro dormía.

-Hay que irnos. –Opinó.

-Ñao.

-No van a regresar –dijo con impaciencia. –Probablemente estén muy lejos. O muer...

-Cállate. –Le ordenó el mexicano, no tan dormido como parecía, dándoles la espalda.

-Digo la verdad. Pasó tiempo...

-El tiempo pasa muy lento cuando estamos así, sin hacer nada –se levantó. ¡Una siesta fallida no lo iba aponer de mal humor! Asique se sentó con ellos, entre Manuel y Miguel, fingiendo un humor radiante que no sentía. –No creo que hayan pasado dos semanas, aunque sí se sientan. Quizá solo pasó una pinche semana larga, ¿No? Porque intenté dormir toda la noche, me despierto, y ni siquiera amaneció. El tiempo... simplemente, pasa lento.

-Morimos lentamente –se escuchó decir a Julio con amargura –por eso hay que largarnos de aquí.

-Creo que Julio tiene razón... –aceptó su hermano.

-No, no. Les diré que hacer: –Pedro se puso de pie, enfrente de todos ellos, –chilito debería dejar de escribir, eso en primer lugar. Necesitamos al señor ceño fruncido con nosotros –trató de levantar el ánimo. Nadie le contestó. –O no. –Murmuró. –También hay que conseguir más alimento. ¿Quién me acompaña otra vez a las casas vecinas? –Sonrió un poco, tratando de transmitir buena vibra.

El silencio sepulcral fue igual que una patada en el estómago. Pedro perdió su sonrisa, su espíritu. Apretó los puños.

-¿No están cansados de esperar? Yo sí. Pero esperaré por mis amigos. Pero mientras lucharé por mi vida. A ustedes ni eso les queda... –Casi les gritó, indignado.

Nadie le prestó atención.

Fue el colmo.

Iría solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ahí viene, ahí viene, el nuevo Maradona, el genio de los genios, GOOOOOOOOOOL –Chilló Martín, pateando la pelota de playa al arco improvisado.

-¿Genio de los genios? Van dos a uno, Carlitos tiene cuatro veces menos tu edad y te metió un gol. ¿Eso festejás? –Se burló Sebastián, entretenido.

-Callate pelotudo, la idea es que me alientes...

-Sebas es de mi equipo –Rio el niño, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Aaaaaah sí? ¡Entonces Sebas es atacado por un barrabrava! –Martín se tiró encima de su amigo.

El uruguayo gritó de la sorpresa, pero terminó en un ataque compulsivo de risa por las cosquillas que el mayor le propinaba sin piedad.

-N-n-o, ah jaja no en, en s-serio –se quejaba el otro, entre carcajadas.

-No molestés a los de mi equipo –exclamó el rubiecito, tirándose arriba de Martín con risa alegre.

La lucha de cosquillas terminó en el suelo, en una lucha libre sin golpes.

-Che, tengo hambre –Demandó Sebastián, usando su bastón para separar al niño de cuerpo y al niño de edad mental.

-Ah. –El argentino pareció incomodarse. –No queda comida.

-Andá a buscar, poh –dijo Carlitos en brazos del de ojos verdes.

-Martín, no vayas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, Sebas?

-Porque... estaba pensando... ¿No te parece que es hora de volver?

-Quedaban fideos, creo –lo ignoró Martín, poniéndose de pie con el chico a upa.

-¿Volver a donde? –Inquirió el ojimiel.

-A ninguna parte.

-A la casa donde nos esperan todos nuestros amigos –Le explicó Sebastián.

-No, esperá, querrás decir "A la casa donde, quizás, probablemente, no se sabe, por ahí, nos esperan nuestros EX amigos." –Corrigió Martín, con veneno en la voz.

-¿Seguís enojado? No lo puedo creer. Bueno, entonces llevame. Sé que Lu me espera. Si querés te podés ir después, yo no te detendré –mintió el uruguayo, en el fondo sabía que si Martín regresaba no podría volver a marcharse. A menos, claro, de que encontrara al chileno y al peruano juntos. Eso no lo sabía, pero rogó porque eso no sucediera.

-Está bien –se resignó Martín, en medio de puteadas bien bajitas para que Carlitos no lo escuchara.

-Vamos ahora, que muero de hambre y no hay comida.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ellos tienen comida? –Cuestionó el argento.

Sebastián no le respondió, sino que se puso de pie, ayudándose por el bastón.

-Vamos –dijo con una sonrisita casi feliz.

-Sigh. Lo que sea.

Martín envolvió a Carlitos con una frazada, como disfrazándolo. Lo llevó como un paquete, no tenía el menor interés en quedarse en una casa donde estaban todas esas personas que de alguna forma lo habían traicionado, o al menos eso sentía él. Por eso, no había necesidad de que se enteraran de la existencia del de Tierra del Fuego.

Agarró su hacha, siempre fiel a su arma. Sebastián tomó un cuchillo de carnicero bastante grande que le había conseguido el rubio, enganchándolo en su cinturón con el cordón de la zapatilla de alguien que era ajeno a su vida. Cosas útiles que se encuentran de la nada. Hay que ser creativo, como le enseñó Martín.

Los tres salieron. No había un alma. Nada.

Los pasos sonaban pequeños pero se oían, incluso el argentino tuvo ganas de sacarse las zapatillas con tal de no escucharlos, cada vez que uno de sus pies tocaba el suelo, el eco resonaba haciéndolo estremecer. De todas formas, descalzarse no sería una buena idea.

Otros pasos se escucharon al instante.

Martín estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

-Son ustedes –tarareó, su voz rozaba la dulzura.

Los había matado con tanta frecuencia estos días que ya era... fácil. ¿Cuándo se volvió fácil decapitar _cosas_ que rentaban humanos? Bueno, técnicamente, es robar. Robar vida. Muchos hacían eso cuando el mundo se podía llamar _real._ Cosas que pasan, que suceden antes o después de un apocalipsis total.

La _cosa_, como se había acostumbrado a llamarle porque Carlitos les decía así, los observó con su solo ojo. El izquierdo lo tenía reventado, los hilos que sostenían el círculo que ya no se hallaba en su cuenca colgaban hasta casi sobrepasar la nariz. Se dirigía a ellos con lentitud, tenía la pierna mordida como Sebastián. Pero la diferencia es que en él sí se veían las marcas de todos los dientes, fuertes e hinchadas, y eran varias. Nadie podría haberlo salvado de eso. O haberla. De cerca parecía más una mujer que un hombre.

Dejando fuera esos tecnicismos, a Martín le daba igual. Solo tuvo que levantar a Tomás segundo y dar un hachazo certero al cuello de la tipa. O tipo. Al fin y al cabo, la _cosa._

Llegaron con rapidez, sus pasos aun haciéndose presentes en la nada de la destruida cuidad. No es que se hubieran alejado mucho de su antiguo "hogar", mas les pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente estuvieron frente a la puerta de madera.

Estúpidamente, Sebastián tocó la puerta y Martín no entendió por qué mierda no entraron por los dos grandes agujeros que había en las paredes. Su amigo nunca cambiaria. Siempre tan... ¿Educado? No, la palabra que usaría el argentino sería respetuoso. Pero también sabía que era por eso que, a primera impresión, el uruguayo parecía más culto o inteligente. No es que no lo fuera, sino que el argentino lo veía con tales atribuciones, no después de verlo borracho, balando una cumbia con más alcohol en sangre que oxígeno. Lindos momentos del pasado grabados en su mente, feas resacas que le seguían a sus parrandas.

La puerta se abrió en menos de un segundo, dejándolos entrar a los dos. Quien los recibió fue Julio, quien estaba más que sorprendido de verlos. Cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron a ellos desde el eterno sofá. Otro recuerdo fugaz apareció en la mente del rubio: los Simpsons en su sillón marrón, como un clásico. Los latinoamericanos en su sofá. Ese incómodo momento donde Martín se da cuenta que extraña más a la televisión que al sexo salvaje en los boliches. Aunque la brecha que separa ambas cosas no es tan extensa...

Nadie se movió ni habló, todos con ganas de tirar la casa por la ventana pero sin coraje ni cara para la ocasión. El primero en avanzar fue Sebastián.

Luciano se puso de pie, clavando su vista en donde debería estar la pierna del uruguayo, quien ignoró aquello, soltando el bastón para dejarse caer en brazos de su novio, abrazándolo con necesidad.

-Te extrañé. –Susurró, pegándose al brasilero.

-Y-yo también... –dijo el otro, perplejo, mas no dudó en devolver aquel abrazo.

-Awww, siempre tan tiernos –Dijo Martín, caminando hacia la parejita. –Entonces yo ya entregué el paquete. Me voy.

Sebastián iba a quejarse, todavía medio pegado a Luciano y Martín estuvo punto callarlo de un beso, de pura costumbre adquirida en esta última semana. Pero en vez de eso, negó con la cabeza, saliendo por la puerta, dejando a todos en shock.

El uruguayo entendió el gesto, supo que Martín estuvo a punto de besarlo, y también supo que se estaba yendo de verdad. Su desesperación fue tan evidente como urgente.

-Manuel Gonzales, si no lo vas a buscar ahora, voy a hacer que lo lamentés el resto de tu vida –Sebastián usó un tono cargado de seriedad y veneno inyectado en cada palabra.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que Manuel no lo escuchaba, porque ya había salido a buscarlo.

-¡Martín! –Exclamó, aferrándose a la remera del mayor.

-¿Qué? –preguntó éste con mal tono, ignorando que su corazón le ardía con sentimiento, quien sabe cuál de todos. Amor, odio, resentimiento, extrañeza, nerviosismo, necesidad... podía ser cualquiera.

El chileno estuvo a punto de ponerse a hablar, de contarle miles de cosas, de hablarle de todo lo que no había podido decirle. No obstante, chilló por lo bajo, de puro susto.

Sus ojos color miel se cruzaron con unos orbes más pequeños del mismo color, brillantes y llenos de vida. Manuel había visto los suyos al espejo resquebrajado del baño: eran opacos, faltos de eso que solo tenía el niño. ¿Fue una pisca de envidia lo que sintió? Porque aquel pequeño tenía el cuidado de Martín... él ya había perdido ese lugar y dudaba en su capacidad de recuperarlo. Su orgullo era un bloqueo inmenso en cada una de sus acciones.

Martín se giró a verlo, pensando por el sonido de sorpresa, que era una _cosa_ de esas que caminan. Entonces, Carlitos se removió en sus brazos, mirando al castaño.

-Ahh... Carlitos, Manuel, Manuel, Carlitos. Ahora que se conocen, ¿Me puedo retirar?

-No, Martín, necesito hablar contigo. Urgente.

-Yo no quiero hablar con vos. Me quiero ir. Acá afuera nos va a matar algo.

-No seai weón, entramo' a la casa y hablamos en privado. –Pidió Manuel, haciéndole ver al rubio que había perdido su paciencia hace tiempo.

-¿Y si te digo que no? –Se negó Martín, intentando imponer su indiferencia, pero no le salía del todo bien.

-Entonces te seguiré.

-Tengo un hacha.

-Y yo un arma.

-No me dispararías.

-No me dañarías tampoco. Es solo una conversación...

-Una. Y conversación. Si se torna discusión, me voy y si me detenés, te juro que me veré obligado a usar mi hacha. –Lo amenazó el argentino y sin embargo, los dos sabían que lo que dijo era completamente falso.

Entraron nuevamente, esta vez por uno de los agujeros, y Martín dejó a Carlitos en el suelo.

-Andá con Sebas –Le dijo, pero el niño no hizo caso, sino que en su lugar, se dispuso a tirar de la ropa de Manuel.

-Le hacés algo a Martín y te mato con Tomás –le gruñó en un tono que se supone que debió ser aterrador, y más bien dio ternura.

-Estaré bien, Carlitos. Después de todo, soy un superhéroe, ¿Eh?

El chico asintió y se fue junto a Sebastián, abrazándolo. Los recién llegados ignoraron las exclamaciones de asombro de los demás al ver al rubiecito.

Martín y Manuel se encerraron en el baño, apoyando la puerta sobre la entrada porque estaba rota. El chileno prendió una vela: ya no había electricidad. Al menos no es esta casa. La explosión anterior había hecho mierda los cables, arrancándolos hasta dejarlos desparramados en el suelo, algunos colgando de las paredes. Aunque de todas formas, dudaban que hubiera electricidad en otros lugares. Sería mucho pedir, casi como un milagro.

-¿De qué querés hablar? –El argentino fue directo al grano.

-Te extrañé mucho –confesó el chileno, incapaz de verlo a los ojos, a pesar de que eso era lo que más deseaba.

-¿Y? Yo también. Pero eso no me hace olvidar tus actitudes de mierda.

-¿Mis? ¿Y las tuyas? ¿Qué hay con eso de "ser novios pero no totalmente"? ¿Te estái burlando de mi? ¿Siempre te burlaste? –medio se quejó, una vez que comenzó no podía callar todo lo que se guardó por tanto tiempo.

-No. ¿Te digo la verdad? No confío en vos. ¿Cómo sé que no estuviste todo este tiempo con Miguel, eh? Después de todo, el que siempre se burló de mi fuiste vos.

-Entonces dejémonos de weas. Me perdonas y ya. Yo te perdono. Y...

-¿Así nomás? Te estás pasando detalles, Manuel. Por ejemplo, ¿Por qué no me saliste a buscar durante el bombardeo? –Martín estaba furioso. Antes, nunca pensó que se enojaría tanto con una persona que amaba. –Y eso no es todo, apenas pude pasar por alto lo que pasó con Dani, porque eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

-Martín, escúchame weón, y escucha con atención. Yo no estaría luchando por ti si no me interesaras. Yo ni siquiera te prestaría atención, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo...

-¿A esto le llamas luchar por mi? Entonces creo que debería irme en este mismo momento.

-No, espera...

-Quiero –lo interrumpió –cantarte una canción antes de irme. Es lo último que haré por vos. Y no me detengas porque te juro que un tajo con el hacha te hago, eh, para que no me sigas. Para que no me rompás más las pelotas.

-Martín... –trató de llamarlo, de calmarlo, a punto de gritarle un par de barbaridades por la forma en que lo estaba tratando, pero él ya había comenzado a cantar.

Era un tema que se había repetido en la cabeza de Martín desde que Carlitos había llegado a su vida. El chico tan parecido a Manuel no lo dejaba pensar en otra persona. Casi lo odiaba por eso mismo y sin embargo, ni lo hubiese salvado si no fuera por ese color de ojos. Estúpido, ¿No? Al argentino no le parecía por ningún lado un acto de idiotez, sino que lo consideraba una debilidad, un momento de vacío y urgencia emocional. Quizá como la canción, que la tenía en mente siempre que tenía a Manuel quemándole el coco, rebotando en su cabeza como un incesante repiqueteo.

_-Sin decir nada el dolor me habla, sin decir nada espero en vos, sin decir nada el sueño acabó, cuando te fuiste hablo el amor en verdad... Lo que das nunca morirá jamás, es la ley, donde menos sumes más, esta vez mirare tu rostro, y así sabré donde esta mi hogar... ¡Donde esta mi hogar! En el fin a un paso de la eternidad, solo el amor me sostendrá... yo no sé, que secreto escondes, lo veré, al entrar en tu ser, dímelo, quiero descubrirlo, llévame, donde solo vos sabes... desde aquí, ya no puedo esperar, dejaré, abierta la puerta, beberé, lagrimas en tu honor, y brindare, mi vida por vos... ¡Brindare, mi vida por vos! En el fin a un paso de la eternidad, solo el amor me sostendrá, en el fin ante la inmensa eternidad, solo el amor te juzgara...El dolor, lento se marcho, el amor todo lo curo, cuando sea el tiempo, me iré con vos... El dolor, lento se marchó, el amor todo lo curó..._

Manuel se quedó perplejo. ¿Eso decía que aún lo amaba? ¿O que lo odiaba? Ya no lo sabía.

-En resumen –agregó el argentino al ver que el otro ni siquiera había llegado a captar el mensaje dentro de la canción, que para él, nunca era mal momento para dedicar una canción- lo que quiero decir es que siempre creí... y secretamente creo que mi amor por vos iba a ser lo que me mantendría vivo. Ja, me equivoqué. Me está matando. Por eso prefiero ir y venir a mi gusto hasta que alguno de los dos se muera.

Y Manuel vio su vida escurrirse cuando Martín dijo un adiós final que le dolió tanto como si le hubieran hecho una cirugía a corazón abierto con un cuchillo oxidado, extirpándoselo hasta dejarlo del otro lado de ese cuartucho con forma de baño destruido, más sucio que cualquier antro de cuarta y callejón sin salida.

Pero antes de irse, la puerta se movió sola. Entró Miguel. Manuel comenzó a quejarse, esto era lo peor que le podía pasar en este mismo instante.

-Para saldar la culpa que me endeuda, –dijo, confundiendo a los dos– Martín, te entrego esto –concluyó de forma tan formal como arrepentida, dándole la olla de escritos al argentino antes de salir huyendo.

-¡No! –Gritó Manuel al reconocer el objeto, abalanzándose sobre Martín. La olla cayó al suelo, las hojas se desparramaron por el mismo.

El chileno no alcanzó a recogerlas todas antes de que el rubio agarrara algunas, y Manuel intentó con todo su empeño evitar que Martín leyera lo que había escrito directo de su mente. Sentía como si le hubieran abierto la mente, dejándola expuesta, en manos del peor virus que pudo encontrar. Manuel no es de las personas extrovertidas que se confiesan a último momento, diciendo todas esas cursilerías que siempre prefirió callar y enterrar bien profundo suyo donde ni él supiera de su existencia. Por eso y millones de razones más, Martín no podía leer sus escritos, nadie podía. Haría todo lo que estuviera su alcance para evitarlo...

Pero no lo logró.

Martín estaba asombrado, absorbiendo cada palabra, admirando el amor y la tristeza con las que fueron relatados aquellos textos. Comenzó a quitarle las hojas de la mano al chileno y éste no opuso resistencia al ver que ya había perdido esta batalla. Odio a Miguel con su ennegrecido corazón roto.

-Esto... ¿De cuándo es? –Inquirió como anonado.

-De todo este tiempo que no estuvistei. –Confesó, muerto de vergüenza, con la vista gacha. Por primera vez vislumbró un defecto del sweater de Martín (que con tantas ganas aun llevaba puesto): no tenía capucha. Nunca había deseado tanto tener con qué ocultar su cabeza, su rostro, mirar para otro lado y fingir que ni una de las palabras, ni siquiera una sola letra, le pertenecían. Se sentía expuesto.

-¿En serio? ¿Todo esto? –Martín tenía alrededor de cien escritos entre sus dedos, y solo había pasado una semana y media como mucho.

-S-sí.

-¿Y todo lo que dicen... lo pensás de verdad?

-Sí. –Afirmó, con una pequeña esperanza refulgiendo en su interior.

-Mierda. –Fue la única respuesta del argentino.

-¿Sí...? –Volvió a repetir, abrazándose los codos.

Martín metió todos los papeles en la olla, dándole un abrazo tierno y necesitado a Manuel.

-Te amo. Con mi vida. –Le dijo al oído, sin duda en la voz.

Manuel se aferró al argentino como cuando antes éste estaba partiendo, pero esta vez, con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, decidido a no dejarlo ir.

-Yo también... Ahora... ¿Te vai a ir...? –Preguntó dudoso.

-Ts, ¿Ahora? Ni en pedo.

Pasó el rato antes de que Martín hiciera un amague de separarse del menor, de ese precioso abrazo, mas el chileno seguía sin soltarlo. Quiso decirle "habrá tiempo para esto, mi amor" pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas fundamentales: primero, que a Manuel no le gustaría el _mi amor_. Mejor dicho, lo odiaría. Al menos eso pensó. Y segundo, y más importante aún, el _habrá tiempo para esto _se lo había dicho a Daniel. Eso casi lo hace estremecerse.

_Lo siento, _le pidió, porque probablemente él sería un ángel en estos momentos, uno de esos que la gente cree que los protege y que siempre lleva en el corazón.

-...pero es que ahora soy realmente feliz... –dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

-¿He?

-Nada, hablaba con Dani.

Manuel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Charlas con él con frecuencia?

-Ehh... en realidad, no. Pero bueno. Ah, suena re enfermo, pero no me prestés atención... igual dije la verdad, ahora soy feliz –murmuró, besando la mejilla del menor. –Vamos, ¿Si? Me muero de hambre.

Manuel se sonrojó un poco, asintiendo despacio, sin poder despegarse de Martín. El otro estaba calentito, y él todavía estaba resfriado. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no contagiar al argentino en el tiempo que pasarían juntos. Suspiró. Se sentía aturdido, todo pasaba increíblemente rápido para él, quien se encontraba completamente cansado y agotado. Pero todo había salido bien, ¿No es cierto? No podía evitar hacerse esas preguntas retóricas que lo perseguían siempre, en todo lo que hacía. Le gustaba tener todo por seguro, por ese lado que sabes que lo que hagas estará todo bien, sin incidentes sorpresas ni horribles despedidas. La necesidad porque todo esté bien. Imposible, pero el chileno funcionaba así.

-Espera –lo detuvo el castaño y Martín lo miró a los ojos.

El menor se alzó para besarlo tímidamente, sintiéndose un tonto... pero era lo que deseaba de verdad. Y su beso fue correspondido con pasión.

Pasaron un corto rato besándose hasta que el argentino se separó, con la respiración agitada.

-Tengo hambre –repitió como antes, esta vez bien bajito, juntando su frente con la del otro.

-Esto es muy cursi –susurró Manuel, quejándose y queriendo separarse, enterrar esos momentos, como siempre lo hacía, donde no lo incomodaran.

-¿Y? pasé una vida soñando con estas pelotudeces, sí, llamame boludo o... weón, lo que quieras, pero así me gustan las cosas...

-Ya lo sé. Pero a mí no,...

Manuel no alcanzó a decir el desinteresado "igual soi como mi excepción pa' todo" que tenía en mente, ya que tocaron la puerta tímidamente, y la puerta casi se les cae encima. Los dos la atajaron enseguida, corriéndola a un lado. Era Carlitos.

-Perdón –dijo Sebastián, quien cojeaba en su dirección –se me escapó...

-Tincho –llamó el niño levantando los brazos.

Martín lo cargó, meciéndolo.

-Parece que cambiaste de mamá. –Masculló el argentino, divertido.

-¿Eh?

-Sebas ahora es el tío, tu nueva mamá es Manuel –Mantuvo la sonrisa incluso cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Mamá? ¿Hablai en serio? –Cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahá, seremos una linda familia.

Carlitos y Manuel se miraron sin congeniar. Los planes familieros de fantasía propios de Martín no darían resultado.

-¿Hay comida? –Preguntó Martín con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, wey, te quedas, ¿No? –Pedro se le acercó, inquiriendo con los ojos que brillaban de expectación.

-Sí, sí, me quedo –hizo medios malabares con Carlitos en un brazo, haciendo un ademán de abrazar al mexicano, mas no pudo. Terminó por darle unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, su amigo entendiendo el gesto.

-Comidaaaaa –repitió por quintategisesisima vez.

-Yo también tengo mucha hambre –agregó Sebastián.

-¡Twistos! –Gritó Carlitos, sonriendo.

Martín y Sebastián rieron.

-Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes, pero mejor... –anunció el uruguayo, mas no creía que eso fuera verdad. Era más un deseo que una declaración.

Por eso mismo nadie le contestó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. –Dijo Miguel con firmeza.

-N...no. Yo no quiero irme – Sebastián, sacudió la cabeza en su negativa.

-¡Pero debemos, carnal! Es algo que hay que hacer. Ya ni comida encontramos.

Todos aun sentían hambre. Eran un grupo grande para tan poco alimento. Y ahora que se había sumado Carlitos, quien estaba en pleno crecimiento, era otra boca más para alimentar.

En este momento, en niño dormía plácidamente junto a Pol, su oso, abrazándolo con fuerza entre los brazos de Martín.

-Yo creo que no hay que precipitarnos –opinó el argento.

-Yo creo que ya esperamos mucho –el tono burlón y cargado de sarcasmo surgió de Julio. Eso mismo preocupó al peruano. Él no era así. ¿Dónde estaba su dulce y pequeño hermano?

-Sí, hay que irnos. –Concordó el brasilero, en contra de su novio.

-Yo no estoy seguro... –dijo Manuel –por un lado, es lo que nos conviene, pero, ¿Irnos a donde?

-Se está llenando de zombies, lo vimos con Martín.

-Lo sabemos –respondió el mexicano. –Tampoco este es un lugar seguro.

-Nos vamos, entonces, por voto de la mayoría –informó Luciano.

-Pero a dónde –Insistió Manuel.

-Al... campo. –Soltó Martín, dubitativo.

-No, eso...

-Esperen, sí –lo defendió Pedro, todos estaban por refutar en contra. –No al campo, no exactamente. Podemos ir a alguna fábrica de... queso, o lana, o algo así, ahí habrá animales, leche, e incluso podremos plantar comida y cosecharla, a la antigua. Y veremos un zombie a kilómetros, porque sería todo llanura... ¿Qué dicen?

-¿Y si son muchos los zombies que ya hay en la fábrica? –dudó el peruano.

-No, vamos a una fábrica aparte, de esas de familias de campo. Esas también tienen varios animales y conservas porque desde ya están lejos de las cuidad –Les explicó el uruguayo, ahora más convencido con la idea.

-Entonces está listo.

-¿Listo qué? –Cuestionó el boliviano – ¿Dónde piensan encontrar la dirección de ese lugar que imaginan?

-No lo imaginamos, mi tío tenía un lugar así –le cuenta Pedro –pero no sé la dirección.

-¡Internet! Sabía que esto me serviría de algo. –Exclamó Martín, sacando el celular del bolsillo que le había dado lástima tirar.

Lo prendió. Funcionaba.

-Rueguen porque todavía exista el internet... –aunque el rubio lo dijo con tono de broma, hablaba en serio.

-¿Internet? Probablemente exista. Yo rogaré porque haya señal –Sebastián se acomodó los anteojos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-También.

Esperaron con tensión los tecleos nerviosos de Martín.

-Hay, ¡Hay! Pero lento, mierda... agradezcan que tuviera crédito... –merodeó por el espacio, buscando más de aquellas rayitas que indicaban la señal del satélite de internet.

-Yo también traje mi celular –Interrumpió Miguel, sus dedos moviéndose sobre las teclas.

-Busquen los dos, dale. Traten de memorizar el camino así vamos.

-Y nos afanamos un auto, uno con la re pinta, así re copado, y vamos. Me gusta la idea. –Rio Martín.

-Mmh. Estaba pensando... creo que deberíamos separarnos. –interrumpió Manuel, en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Somos muchos poh... y eso, ¿No sería más fácil si fuéramos de a tres? Podríamos escondernos de los zombies, no luchar contra los miles de millones que hay afuera. Pasar desapercibidos, ¿Me entienden?

-No, boludo. Mala idea, maaala idea. ¿Nunca viste una película? No te separés, esa es la lección.

-Hay películas en las que no se separan y los van matando uno por uno, weón.

-Sí, pero... agh, callate, me estás distrayendo. Así no voy a encontrar nada.

Pasó un rato donde algunos estaban nerviosos e inquietos, mientras tanto, otros se inclinaban para opinar sobre donde entrar y donde fijarse, sitios web recomendables y no falto el que sugirió la pornografía (sí, Martín).

Finalmente, Miguel encontró algo y Martín anotó el camino en un mapa basado en Google maps, en una de las hojas del cuaderno de Manuel, lo más igual que le fue posible.

-En tiempos donde ya no existen las impresoras... –se excusó, con ese chiste estúpido, por la deformidad de su dibujo. Al menos era entendible y correcto.

-Sigo pensando que hay que pensar grupos, hasta llegar aquí –señaló Manuel en el mapa.- A partir de esta autopista, podemos ir todo derecho hasta la finca quesera...

-No, lo de los grupos no me va. –Continuó Martín, mas fue interrumpido.

-Yo pienso que está bien separarnos. –Julio estaba serio y observaba fijamente a Manuel.

-Si nos dividimos, yo iré con mi hermano –Miguel le pasó el brazo por el hombro de forma fraternal.

-Está bien. –Manuel estaba conforme. Una de sus inquietudes era julio.

-Nosotros iremos juntos, entonces –dijo Sebastián, abrazando a Luciano.

-¡No! Ya dije, es mala idea, maaala idea, nada de separarse. –Se negó el argentino.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que todos habían comenzado a odiarse entre sí. Ya no se soportaban. Por eso nadie se opuso a la idea del chileno.

-¿Y yo? –Preguntó el mexicano.

-Vos con Sebas y Lu –lo mandó el argentino, resignado. Al final, las miradas furtivas entre todos le dieron una idea del ambiente que predominaba ahora. Ya no eran amigos. Eran compañeros, ligados a ello hasta morir y separarse del grupo, quedando a la intemperie de los muertos caminantes. –Compensarías la pierna de Sebas, supongo. –Martín bajó la mirada, concluyendo su punto de vista. Todo sea por proteger a su querido amigo.

-¿Entonces nos toca el cabro chico? –Manuel arrugó la nariz, mirando de reojo al rubiecito.

-No nos toca, Manu, él viene conmigo –Le explicó Martín.

-Es lo mismo. –Murmuró el chileno.

-Entonces, que cada uno vaya por donde más le convenga. Esperaremos unas 24hs en el lugar de encuentro antes de... –Sebastián calló, sin atreverse a decir "antes de darlos por muertos".

-No, no 24 hs. 48. –Pidió Martín. -48 horas a partir del que llega primero, ¿Sí?

Todos asintieron.

-Y si no llegan pero están... bien –continuó –saben donde estaremos. Terminarán de llegar aparte, por su cuenta. ¿Dale?

-Sí. Pásanos el mapa para copiarlo. –Pidió Miguel.

-Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea.

-Lo sabemos, Martín, pero no es lo que tú piensas, es lo que piensan todos –Le gruñó Julio.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Le respondió a éste.

-¿Este es buen momento para mencionar que intentó matarme? –Manuel se hizo el tonto a pesar de haberlo comentado, mandándolo al frente como si fuera un niño. Aun seguía enrabiado con el boliviano y sin embargo, no podía enojarse con su hermano. A él sí lo había perdonado. Al igual que Martín. Ahora que todos sus problemas habían sido medianamente solucionados, se sentía de ánimos para perdonar, borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero Julio era la excepción.

-¿Qué? –dijeron Martín y Sebastián al unísono, sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Era un "vida por vida". Tu vida por la de Daniel. –Se defendió el aludido, frunciendo el ceño y clavando la vista en el suelo empolvado de escombros.

-Ah, entonces no te culpo. –Sebastián miró severamente a Manuel.

-Yo tampoco.

-¡Martín! –El chileno estaba enojado, se suponía que éste debía defenderlo sin importar qué, ¿No?

No.

-Es la verdad, si yo no te amara y estuviera más loquito, como él, –dijo señalando a Julio de forma infantil –yo hubiera intentado lo mismo.

-Son crueles –les respondió Manuel, sintiendo oleadas de soledad nuevamente.

Pero, por primera vez, alguien lo contuvo.

Martín lo abrazó, apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero el pasado pisado olvidado, osea que ya fue. Julio, solo nos queda recordarlo, matarlo solo va a ser cometer el mismo error al reverendo pedo. –Fue el sermón que le dio el argentino, aunque el boliviano bajó la vista, no había arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-Sabias palabras –se burló Sebastián, aunque realmente no estaba de humor.

Se notaba que Julio necesitaba lo que Manuel. Un abrazo. Contención. Apoyo de algún lugar. Miguel no se quería hacer cargo y el chileno no iba a dar ese paso. Lo ignoraron fácilmente.

-Mejor... vamos a dormir. ¡Mañana nos espera un día...!

-Siempre decís lo mismo, Sebas –Rio Martín.

-Pero es la verdad –Suspiró.

-Es cierto. Mejor vamos a turnarnos las guardias...

Sus planes de dormir no se concretaron, como siempre. El insomnio les ganaba, y ellos se rendían al miedo y a la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurriría en los próximos días.

Y bien sabían que pasar los próximos días expuestos a todo lo que quisiera comérselos no era una linda razón para cerrar los ojos y ponerse a dormir.


	17. Capítulo 16 El primer grupo

Capítulo: El tercer grupo.

Miguel se alegró de ver a Julio con mejor estado de ánimo. Éste había vuelto a ser el mismo ni bien se alejaron de la destruida casa y del resto de sus compañeros. El hermano menor tímido, ese de rostro dulce y hasta... simpático.

Por eso mismo, el peruano estaba feliz.

Pero los problemas no desaparecían con tal facilidad como el mal humor del boliviano.

-Manuel es un idiota –Le repetía el de pelo oscuro, como si intentara darle ánimos.

-No, Juli, él no...

-Sí, es un idiota –Afirmaba con su rabia terca.

El mayor no quiso seguir discutiendo. Después de todo, las discusiones eran ruidosas, y lo último que necesitaban era atraer zombies.

El andar les traía silencio, tanto como una atmosfera de paz e inseguridad.

Sin embargo, estaban bien.

Por lo menos, mejor que antes.

Caminaron hasta que Julio, con aire jadeante y agotador, rogó a su hermano que entraran a descansar a alguna casa. La noche era incómoda; avanzar por calles similares a una boca de lobo no era exactamente lo que tenían planeado para seguir sobreviviendo.

-Busquemos algo para comer –Ofreció Miguel mientras intentaba forzar la puerta.

Al final, fue inútil.

La siguiente casa tampoco abrió. Siguieron vagando un rato hasta que pudieron entrar a una, que por cierto, ni siquiera tenía comida.

-Tengo hambre –Se quejó el peruano –Mataría por un plato de Seviche.

Julio asintió, su estómago clamando por rica comida peruana.

-No hables de tus comidas, por favor.

-Perdón.

-Vámonos a dormir. Mañana buscaremos comida.

El mayor asintió, de acuerdo. Entraron al cuarto de un matrimonio, la cual tenía una cama grande de dos plazas.

-Trabemos la puerta y durmamos los dos, por favor. No quiero hacer guardias. –Dijo Julio, sentándose en la cama.

Con el tiempo, había olvidado la comodidad de una. Cualquier cosa sirve cuando te desvives del sueño, pero no hay nada como dormirse con el aroma de sábanas limpias y un lugar dónde acomodar la cabeza que no sea un trozo de piedra o una pared fría.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ayúdame a trabar la puerta con la silla del tocador.

Estuvieron un buen rato trancando la puerta, poniendo el respaldo bajo la perilla. Probaron y sí, servía. Al menos se despertarían antes de que unos muertos caminantes los atacaran. Tenían de su lado la poca, o mejor dicho, nula inteligencia por parte de lo que podían llamar tranquilamente enemigos.

-Está tan oscuro –susurró Julio, buscando a tientas la cama.

Miguel lo empujó, guiándolo.

Los dos se acostaron tal como estaban, sudados y con la ropa hecha jirones, maloliente por la traspiración y la suciedad.

-Julito –Murmuró con cariño.

-¿Qué?

Oyó y sintió como su hermano se removía en la cama.

-Estoy triste.

-Ya lo sé –contestó el boliviano, confundido.

-No estamos separando...

-Eso no es cierto –defendió Julio, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era así.

-Perdí a Manuel...

-Escúchame. No te deprimas, ¡Yo estoy peor!

-¿Me dejas terminar?

El otro se quedó en silencio, extrañado por la fría quietud con la que hablaba el peruano.

-Como estaba diciendo, lo último que me queda... eres tú. Y no te quiero perder.

-Hemm...

-Escúchame –Repitió –sé que vamos a morir. Y no me interrumpas. Sé que eso será así. Los demás también morirán. Todos estamos al borde de la muerte. ¿Qué pasará después? Nunca llegaremos al campo. ¿Y si llegamos? Enloqueceremos. No podremos convivir. Matarás a Manuel y yo te mataré. Después me suicidaré, ¿No?

Julio quiso protestar, sin embargo, Miguel no cerró la boca en ningún momento.

-Julito, mi querido hermano, no nos queda nada. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor...

-¿Q-qué favor?

-No, no es un favor. Lo haré de todas formas. Quiero tenerte para mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando? A mí me tienes...

-No de la forma que quiero.

El boliviano tragó saliva ruidosamente al ver la expresión de su hermano. Él nunca le haría daño, ¿Cierto? Su expresión decía lo contrario.

-¿D-de qué forma quieres? –Susurró.

-Todo...

-¿Todo qué?

Definitivamente, Miguel tenía el rostro de un loco. Su sonrisa maliciosa pegada al rostro cuando en realidad no tenían ni una sola razón para sonreír, sus ojos dilatados de emoción, con un brillo impropio en una persona a la que recientemente le rompieron el corazón y que en cualquier momento puede morir.

-¿M-Migue?

-Quiero... que seas mío... –continuó, pasando un dedo por su pecho –que me hagas sentir especial... que la pasemos bien, aunque sea solo una noche... –Le decía con voz juguetona –entonces... quizás entonces, sea amable contigo...

El corazón del menor comenzó a latir con fuerza, agitado y dando tumbos como si realmente quisiera infartarse. Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

Los labios de su hermano se pegaron a su cuello, besando y usando las manos para acariciar, pero solo al principio. Luego ya no había besos ni muestras de cariño de ese tipo, sino mordiscos bruscos y una mano ajena toqueteando su pantalón.

-N-no... n-no quiero... –Se mordió el labio para no gemir.

-Pero querrás.

-Jamás querría hacer estas cosas con mi hermano –dijo, enojado, bastante inhibido.

-¿Entonces no soy especial para ti? –Hizo un pucherito medio fingido, porque en sus ojos se leía claramente la rabia de un segundo rechazo.

-¡N-no dije eso! –Trató de defenderse, pero recibió un apretón en su zona íntima que lo puso más nervioso.- Y...yo... nunca hice esto con nadie... no quiero hacerlo ahora, no con un familiar, no, no...

Miguel lo observó como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma. Aunque paró el movimiento de su mano, en ningún momento se alejó.

-¿Entonces no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

-No, no quiero. –Dijo Julio con firmeza.

-Qué lastima... porque es lo único que tendrás esta noche.

El boliviano intentó reincorporarse pero el otro se le sentó arriba, frotando sus entrepiernas juntas con avidez, dejando salir de su boca un suspiro.

Como Julio continuaba quejándose, jadeando unos "no quiero, por favor, no quiero", Miguel rompió un trozo de sábana y con ello le tapó la boca para acallarlo.

El menor intentó su último recurso: golpearlo.

El golpe que le asestó casi tira hacia atrás a Miguel, haciendo que se tambaleara.

El peruano se enojó, quitándose el cinturón y forcejeando para atarle las manos a la cabecera.

-Ahora sí.

Miguel recorrió su cuerpo con lujuria, ignorando los ruiditos provenientes de su hermano. No le dirigió ni una mirada, no quería. Le apetecía continuar, tener relaciones y olvidarse de la vida de mierda que estaba teniendo y que, sin darse cuenta, la estaba hundiendo más abajo del abismo en el que oscilaba.

Lo masturbó hasta que sintió el miembro duro en su mano, debajo de la ropa, la cual le quitó a pesar del frio. Él tenía calor, asique supuso que el otro también.

Pero Julio no tenía calor, tenía miedo.

Esto no le importó mucho al mayor. Le besó el vientre y sintió como el cuerpo se estremecía. Siguió dejando besos y, de vez en cuando, algunas mordidas, hasta llegar a la punta de la erección del boliviano.

La patada que recibió al costado de su cuerpo, casi en las costillas, lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Julio! –Le reprochó.

Seguía sin mirarlo. Agarró las piernas de su hermano, apoyándolas en sus hombros mientras tanteaba con los dedos la entrada del chico.

-Relájate –le ordenó al oído –o esto realmente te dolerá.

Como el otro no podía dejar de estar inquieto y retorcerse, Miguel procedió. Introdujo un dedo, dos, tres... su opinión de cuan preparado estaba el menor diferiría con la de los demás. Pero claro, en ese mismo instante, no importaba nada. Nada.

Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, bajándose la ropa sin quitársela. Metió la punta de su erección dentro de Julio y se movió despacio, pero solo al principio. Mientras, volvió a encerrar el miembro del menor entre sus dedos, los cuales los movía con rapidez.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dejó la dulzura previa de lado, gimiéndole al oído y empujando con fuerza hasta lo más profundo de su interior. Metió una mano libre por debajo de la espalda de su hermano, para que pudiera arquearse más contra su cuerpo.

Después de que Julio cedió y pararon los forcejeos, todo fue mucho más rápido y simple. Miguel gemía sin inmutarse, a diferencia de su hermano, que cada gemido de dolor le hería el orgullo y el alma. Pero se la aguantó. Más no podía hacer.

El momento horrible para el menor cuando el otro terminó llenando su interior de forma que creyó asquerosa. Tener que mirar a su hermano le producía ganas de llorar y lo avergonzaba hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Y, cuando el peruano se hubo saciado, levantó la vista hacia él, viendo todo eso que no quería ver. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas, contorsionado en una mueca total de tristeza y odio. El odio le dolía más que nada.

-J-Julio... –Susurró, mientras lo desataba con rapidez –Perd...

-No. Cállate.

-P-pero...

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. –Sentenció con voz fría como el hielo, pero temblorosa.

Julio se echó a un costado a dormir hecho una bolita, abrazándose a sí mismo. Miguel no podía hacer nada más. El peso de todo lo mierda que pasó le cayó sobre los hombros, mas estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello.

Mañana sería otro día, mañana se ocuparía de rogar por el perdón de su hermano y poner su cuerpo delante de los zombies para demostrarle que daría la vida por él. Que realmente lo adoraba. Y que su llanto bajito, en ese mismo momento, le estaba rompiendo el alma, haciéndolo más infeliz que nunca.

Unos ruiditos perturbaron su ensueño engañoso, haciéndolo creer que dormía en su cama, mucho tiempo atrás, y el ruido del televisor sonaba en la otra habitación, donde probablemente Julio se había levantado antes para ver una de esas series que tanto le gustaban. Amaba esas mañanas donde lo retaba por subir tanto el volumen y despertarlo. Entonces, Julio sonreía y le pedía perdón. Él le devolvía la sonrisa y no le daba importancia, sentándose a su lado a ver esa serie que hasta le había llegado a gustar. Eran las mañanas perfectas.

Pero no.

Se reincorporó rápidamente, porque se dio cuenta que los ruiditos no provenían de un televisor, sino que llamaban a la puerta. Y los toques no eran como el de una persona, eso lo supo reconocer casi al instante. Más bien se parecían a un estúpido intentando abrir una puerta a cabezazos.

-¡Julio! –Casi chilló, preparado para luchar contra esos zombies que querían entrar.

Sin embargo, su hermano no estaba acostado durmiendo a su lado plácidamente como él creía.

Se quedó inmóvil al divisar la figura del boliviano. Pálido. Sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro aun poseía una expresión inquieta. Y, más abajo, dos pashminas de mujer atadas entre sí, probablemente sacadas del placard, rodeaban su cuello con un par de vueltas sin gracia hasta estirarse y aferrarse con un nudo a la viga del techo.

A Miguel se le escapó una exclamación de pura sorpresa antes de largarse a llorar. Rápidamente tomó el cuchillo del pantalón de su hermano para cortar la lana con apuro, escuchando el sonido que hizo Julio al caer al suelo, similar al de una bolsa de papas, solo que más horrible.

Tomó a su hermano en brazos, aferrándolo mientras su llanto se hacía incontrolable, bastante lastimero. Le desesperaba no ver su pecho subir y bajar, y supuso que había muerto hace ya bastante tiempo.

Los golpeteos en la puerta se hacían cada vez más sonoros y Miguel abrazó al cuerpo de Julio por última vez. Se dispuso a escapar por la ventana, todo conmocionado y deprimido, no le importaba el hecho de que le esperaba una caída de casi cuatro metros. Maldita ventana.

Algo le llamó la atención, un pequeño papel arriba de la silla. Tenía la letra de su hermano, pequeña a causa de la hoja chiquita y el apuro que había en su escritura.

_Creí que podía soportar haber perdido a Dani si me mantenía cerca de ti. Pero desde lo que pasó... perdí toda esperanza de vivir._

El resto estaba tachado y no se entendía.

El corazón de Miguel le dolía con cada bombear de sangre, casi desgarrándolo con fuerza. Cada palabra se le clavó en el pecho, provocándole un malestar enorme. Caminó tambaleante hasta la ventana y se lanzó de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando se tiró estuvo perfectamente calculado. No quería morir. Sentía que debía seguir con vida para Manuel, e informarles a todos que Julio estaba muerto. Claro, mentiría, por supuesto.

Al caer le dolieron los pies, mas no le importó. Siguió adelante, con el cuchillo de Julio en una mano y el palo de Martín en la otra.

Corrió con toda su energía, al igual que lo había hecho al salir del incendio con su hermano y Pedro luego de escaparse de esa zona que nada tenía de segura. Comenzó a esquivar a todos los que intentaban atraparlo en sus garras y clavarles sus dientes inyectados en sangre contaminada.

Miguel apretó la mandíbula y le pegó con un palo a uno. Empezó a darle palazos en la cabeza con toda su fuerza, desquitándose hasta que ya no se movía, quedando parte de la sangre pegada a la madera.

Y no se detuvo hasta que había casi más sangre en su ropa que tela y colores. Solo paró cuando se dio cuenta que no servía, que siempre vendrían más, que siempre llegarían el doble y se sintió como Hércules cada vez que le cortaba una cabeza a Cerbero; siempre le crecerían tres más. Siempre llegarían más muertos. Porque los vivos, una vez que pierden la vida, mueren. Pero los muertos, una vez muertos, ¿Mueren? No. Eso nunca. Los muertos muertos están, solo puedes destrozarlos hasta que no puedan perturbar tu vida físicamente.

Era lo que intentaba el peruano.

Pero eran demasiados. Asique decidió reanudar su carrera hacia el punto de encuentro y no detenerse hasta llegar... o hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más.

Finalmente se cansó, pero según el mapa, estaba cerca. Eso le daba una pequeña esperanza. ¿Sería el primero en llegar? Eso parece, porque había recorrido casi toda la distancia en dos días.

Ya había pasado la parte de ciudad y ahora se encontraba ya cerca de las zonas de rutas. Caminaba por el medio de la calle sin la menor preocupación. Desde ahí podía divisar fácilmente cualquier cosa que se le presentara, eso le pareció bueno.

Una buena de muchas malas.

Estar atento a todo le hacía olvidar el dolor interno que sentía, esa frustración de saber que los muertos podían vivir pero, al mismo tiempo, jamás sería lo mismo.

Se dio cuenta de un error muy fundamental en sus planes: en ningún momento, en la ciudad, recogió comida. La carrera lo había dejado exhausto, y estaba por demás decir, hambriento. Maldijo sonoramente y siguió deambulando, con sueño, pero teniendo en cuenta que tampoco podría dormir hasta que viera llegar a alguien. Y quizás tampoco podría conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente, llegó al pie de un cartel bastante llamativo, que habían acordado como punto de encuentro.

Se sentó ahí, esperando a que los demás llegaran, forzando a su cabeza a inventar aunque sea una mínima historia que fuera creíble para contar la muerte de Julio.

No fue muy difícil.

-Dormía... él tenía que hacer la guardia. Y se quedó dormido. Los zombies entraron. Quise ayudarlo, pero me empujó por la ventana y... y... me... salvó... la vida... –Las lágrimas de odio propio se harían pasar fácilmente por tristeza.

Sería fácil.

Eso suponía.

Podría vivir mintiéndoles a los demás, sin embargo, el saber la verdad era lo que más lo atormentaba.


	18. Capítulo AU sin relación con la historia

_(_Recomendación: Mientras lo lean, escuchen la canción 'The scientist' de Coldplay)

_Vengo a reunirme contigo…_

Martín lo abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Y lloró. Por primera vez en todos sus 21 años vividos, lloró como si volviera a ser un bebé.

Estrechó en sus brazos al chileno, pensando en hacer eso cada día que estuvo buscándolo desde la casa con más alta seguridad hasta debajo de las piedras. No le faltó un solo lugar.

Estaba muy flaco y Manuel lo notó, separándose aunque el otro no quería.

-Vamos... –Le sonrió y fue la sonrisa más sincera que Martín le vio en el rostro. Le quedaba hermosa.

Pero algo andaba mal. Los hombres del helicóptero negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –Les gruñó Manuel.

-El helicóptero solo soporta cinco personas... –dijo el piloto, avergonzado por tener que dar la mala noticia.

-Pueden volver después, Manu. Está bien. –Le dijo Martín con tranquilidad.

Todos lo observaron con pena.

-De hecho, tenemos lugares específicos y tiempo específico. Gente especifica. Tú sabes. No podemos... –El piloto se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Manuel.

Manuel Gonzales, el chico de tan solo 18 años, quien por altas notas escolares y un amigo de un conocido, pudo entrar a ese círculo de beneficiados. Pero, ¿A ellos qué les importaría lo que sintiera? No iban a llevar a Martín con él.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse. Ambos morirían.

-Está bien –musitó finalmente. –Llévenselo a él en vez de a mí.

-¿Qué? –Respondió Martín antes que los hombres del helicóptero.

-Lo siento, Martín.

De un movimiento rápido, le pegó un buen cabezazo, haciendo que el argentino caiga al suelo, casi desmayado. Manuel se tambaleó, pero no le afectó tanto.

-Llévenselo. Hagan que se cumpla mi vacante con él, háganlo por mi –Les dijo, mirando especialmente al copiloto Prado, compañero y amigo personal.

-No, Manuel, tú...

-¡Hagan lo que les digo! Y... y denme un arma cargada, por favor. Necesitaré cómo defenderme...

El chileno vio como los ojos del peruano se llenaban de lágrimas, pero todos obedecieron. Metieron a Martín en el helicóptero, quien comenzó a salir de su mareo y estupidez momentánea por el golpe.

-No... –Gimió en un tono lastimero, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

_-Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto? No lo olvides_.

Y eso es lo último que captó el argentino cuando cerraron la puerta del helicóptero. Entonces comenzó a desesperarse, recuperándose un poco.

-¡No! ¡Manuel! ¡No! –Gritaba a todo pulmón, golpeando el vidrio de la ventana del transporte.

-Sédenlo –dijo el peruano en voz baja pero clara.

Martín lo empujó y logró abrir la puerta del helicóptero.

Todos gritaron y él sintió el viento golpeando su cara y volarle los cabellos. Todo su cuerpo le dijo que no, que no debía, que era perjudicial para su salud.

Pero si saltaba, volverían por Manuel. Lo sabía. Y se dejó caer. Y nadie lo detuvo, porque supo que todos preferían que Manuel estuviera a salvo.

Y sintió de nuevo el viento en la cara y su pelo volando, despeinándose como si estuviera un día de viento en sus vacaciones de invierno en la costa. Quizá más viento.

Y cerró los ojos, escuchando más gritos. Y sonrió al saber que Manuel estaba bien y estaría bien, y que al menos una vez en su vida, pudo experimentar el hecho de volar. O al menos, hacer paracaidismo sin paracaídas.

Lo último que supo es que escuchó el ruido cuando su cuerpo hizo impacto pero no le dolió, porque no le alcanzó la conciencia para eso.

Manuel lo había visto lanzarse y le gritó, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, y lloró, y pudo observarlo morir. Y lloró más.

También divisó el helicóptero volver hacia él, pero el chileno ya no los necesitaba. Su función había sido buscar a Martín y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Y Martín yacía sin vida a unos cuantos metros de él, con la cabeza casi reventada por la caída.

Tembló pero no por el miedo ni por el ruido que hizo su arma al recargar la munición.

Tembló porque jamás volvería a ver a Martín, a aquella persona que tanto le había molestado en la vida, aquel quien no importaba que humor tuviera, le regalaba una sonrisa de esas que solo quieres poder detener el tiempo para sacarle una fotografía y encuadrarla en la pared. Esa persona que hacia su vida imposible, pero interesante. Que en cada pelea, argumentaba un "No importa. _Sabés que te amo, ¿Cierto? No lo olvides." _

Sí, las misma palabras que él le dijo cuando lo subieron al helicóptero.

¡Solo quería protegerlo! ¿Por qué tuvo que saltar?

Y los ojos le ardían, y la mano le temblaba, y los hombres le gritaban. Y corrían hacia él mientras retrocedía. Y recordó por última vez esa sonrisa que siempre quiso guardar, y sacarle una foto y ponerla en la pared, con un marquito color oro que se asemeje al pelo de Martín.

Y cuando sintió que una mano quería arrebatarle la pistola, apretó el gatillo.

_Llevame de nuevo al comienzo._


	19. Capítulo 17 El segundo grupo

Segundo grupo.

-Ya basta.

Sebastián se paró, chasqueando la lengua con molestia.

-Hablo en serio –Se quejó Luciano.

-Sí, che. Escuchame lo que te digo. Sabés que jamás te insulté, pero te juro que estoy a punto, ¡Callate!

El brasilero se quedó helado. Sí, le estaba reclamando cosas. Sí, no estaba siendo precisamente cortés. Pero el uruguayo jamás le había dicho algo así.

-Bien. –Fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir su camino, calladito como tumba. Bastante enojado, si se puede agregar.

-N-no se peleen –Dijo Pedro, no muy seguro de si debía meterse en problemas ajenos.

Sebastián se había vuelto más amargo, parecía infeliz. Era curioso, porque si le hubieran preguntado si era infeliz, hubiera respondido que no. No era feliz pero estaba bien. Aun así, no tenía humor para nada y no dejaba de reclamarles como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo.

"Parece como si te hubieras convertido en un viejo en tan solo un mes" comentó el mexicano mucho tiempo antes, de forma desinteresada, pero se ganó un buen insulto (el cual ninguno escuchó, porque se dijo por lo bajo, pero por el tono en que lo decía era algo horrible).

Y nadie le dijo nada más.

Al día siguiente, simplificaron las cosas.

La pierna de Sebastián le ardía, y se la tenía que desinfectar cada cierto tiempo con un alcohol que encontró Martín. Y le dolía. Y sufría. Pero esas cosas eran las que se guardaba. Y se le salían en forma de contestaciones cortantes y mal humor que de verdad era irritante.

Ellos buscaron un buen auto para seguir su camino, aunque tardaron casi más tiempo en descubrir como arrancarlo que en recorrer todo el resto del camino.

Fue sencillo y rápido. Supieron que habían llegado temprano, ya que no había ni una señal de que otro compañero hubiera llegado, por lo que volvieron a la cuidad.

-Buscaremos algún hotel o casa y dormiremos ahí, ¿Sí?

-Chale.

-Mmh.

No importa como tenía el humor cada uno, el tema es que terminaron en un hotel dos estrellas. Era seguro, aunque en una realidad anterior, hubiera servido más una caja de cartón que ese hotel.

Tenía habitaciones, colchones, y neveras con vinos baratos. Ellos no necesitaban más.

Después de revisar el lugar y checkear que nada iba a asustarlos, Luciano se sorprendió al ver que los otros dos se fueron tranquilamente a distintos cuartos, sin decirle una palabra, dejándolo de pie en el pasillo. Solo.

Aunque lo más lógico hubiera sido dirigirse a la habitación de Sebastián, no fue lo que hizo. Golpeó la puerta del mexicano, esperando a que este abriera.

-Wey, ¿Qué pasa?

-Eu... no sé. –Dice con sinceridad.

-Está bien. Vete con tu novio, creo que solo tú le puedes sacar ese pinche humor de mierda que anda teniendo estos días. –Le sonrió para darle ánimos.

-¿Tú piensas que si?

-Claro.

El brasilero le sonrió, volviendo a la alegría que lo caracterizaba.

-Gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer –Le respondió con la misma sonrisa amable.

Ni bien Luciano se fue y Pedro cerró la puerta, su sonrisa se perdió.

-Afortunados.

Increíblemente, la alegría del moreno también se cayó a un hoyo muy profundo de la que difícilmente la podría sacar. Y todo al ver la expresión de odio en el rostro del uruguayo.

Entonces, cuando perdió la esperanza de poder mantener su sonrisa, solo dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Eso pareció sorprender un poco al rubio, quien se hizo el despreocupado y asintió, indicándole con la mano que podía sentarse a su lado.

-Eu... siento que esto no... No puede seguir adelante. Que yo no puedo seguir adelante. Prefiero cortar esta relación por lo sano y continuar como solo... compañeros. –Dijo muy seriamente, para que vea que hablaba en serio.

Luciano no lo había pensado demasiado, pero creyó que era lo más razonable. Sebastián había cambiado de forma considerable y eso lo hacía sentir bastante triste. Tener que contestarle a las cosas, generalmente agresivas, que el uruguayo decía, le creaba un nudo en la garganta que permanecía durante horas. Sí, lo amaba, pero no daba más. Le estaba haciendo verdaderamente mal.

Además, una decisión así no pudo pensarla demasiado. Tenía sueño, hambre, cansancio y millones de dolores que ocupaban sus preocupaciones.

De todas formas, sabía que el menor era una persona complicada y calculadora, pensante. Si hubiera hecho una lista de una mil posibles reacciones que pudo haber tenido ante lo que dijo, lo que presenció sin duda no hubiera estado en aquella lista, ni aunque le hubiera agregado mil reacciones más hubiera pensado aquello. En serio, que no estarían en la puta lista.

Y ahí estaba Sebastián, con la mandíbula apretada y las lágrimas que no cesaban de rodar por sus mejillas, la respiración pronto se le había agitado y parecía estar a punto de temblar. Nunca lo había visto tan... ¿Débil era la palabra?

Y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza y fue cuando sintió como se rompía algo en el control del uruguayo y comenzaba a llorar en serio, gimoteando tristemente, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza desmesurada.

-N-no me dejes... no te vayas, tenés que soportarme, aunque suene horrible, aunque ahora sea horrible, yo te amo, y lo siento tanto, Lu, lo siento tanto –Dijo rápidamente, entre sollozos y espasmos, tratando de seguir hablando.

-S-Sebas... –Contestó, completamente arrepentido. Y sorprendido. –Está bien, yo... lo dije sin pensar, desculpe.

Sebastián se avergonzó y quiso ocultar su rostro en el pecho del otro, pero los anteojos se lo impedían. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro del de pelo más oscuro, sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza. Se tranquilizó, porque sí, él no se estaba comportando como siempre.

-Luciano... ¿Yo te gusto?

El brasilero reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre completo, sabía que esa pregunta era muy en serio.

-Eu te amo.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Luciano se quedó callado y Sebastián levantó la cabeza para verle a los ojos, los cuales rehuyeron su mirada.

-Cuando conocí a Martín –comenzó a contarle –estábamos en esa fiesta donde todos iban borrachos. Él estaba con, ¿María se llamaba? Su ex novia... y ella empezó a decir que tenía el novio más lindo de mundo, y todos empezaron a opinar que, sacando fuera la personalidad, solo físicamente, Martín tenía el rostro más lindo que todos habían conocido. Yo nunca contesté porque justo llegaste tú y dijiste "¿Quién quiere más cerveza?". Entonces supe que todos se equivocaban.

El brasilero estaba rojo como tomate por confesar todo eso, pero muy dentro de él sabía que era lo que necesitaba escuchar el otro, que probablemente tendría problemas de baja autoestima o algo así por culpa de la falta del miembro.

Y más allá de eso, contaba la verdad.

Sebastián sonrió ampliamente, acordándose de esa noche.

-No era necesario... que me contaras eso. Pero gracias. Por todo. –Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

El brasilero entrecerró los ojos, creyendo que sería un beso largo post-casi-separación. Pero no ocurrió. Hace tanto que no se besaban de verdad que eso, secretamente, le dolió.

-¿Sabés lo que estoy pensando?

Luciano negó con la cabeza.

-Que... esto es el amor.

Sebastián juntó sus manos, nervioso.

-Es... querer a esa persona, a pesar de que la personalidad cambie. Y aceptar esos cambios. Porque después de todo, sigue siendo la misma persona... Sí, tengo que soportarte a vos, como cambiaste. Algo que siempre me gustó de vos era que sos... o eras, la persona más buena del planeta, pero cambiaste. Bueno, en ese sentido, Martín también cambió. Y sé que debo ser insoportable también, malhumorado y amargo, pero supongo que uno no pierde una pierna y sigue su vida sin secuelas, cantándole a la vida de felicidad.

Luciano pensó antes de contestar, mas se dio cuenta que no sabía que responder. El otro tenía razón. Asique solo asintió y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Lu... –Dijo con toda dulzura -¿Me amás?

El brasilero se sorprendió ante eso.

-¿Desde cuándo Sebastián Artigas es tan inseguro? –Preguntó en voz alta.

-No es inseguridad... –Dudó –Solo estoy comprobando que todo sea como antes. Es importante.

-Sí, te amo, ya te lo había dicho... –Respondió. -¿Tú...?

-Yo te amo. –Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Sebi?

-¿Sí?

-Me... ¿Me das un beso?

Sebastián sonrió ante la petición dulce y se percató de algo que el otro ya se había dado cuenta: el tiempo que había pasado sin que se dieran un beso de verdad.

-Claro.

Se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad. Rápidamente el beso se profundizó, con necesidad oculta de ambos participantes de aquel gesto de amor. Sí, era desesperación.

Una persona necesita agua. Comida. Calor durante el invierno… hogar, algo que les estabilizara en momentos de locura... y eso, para ellos, era un beso. Y así descargaban tensiones, miedos, sentimientos, agobios y agonías, todo drenado en aquello, como si estuvieran hablando de ello, sin mencionarlo ni decir una palabra. Olvidándose de eso mismo.

Cuando Sebastián comenzó a empujar al otro contra el sillón en un intento de ir más allá, supo que algo andaba mal, porque el beso ya no era correspondido.

-¿Lu?

-¿Y qué hacemos con Pedro?

-Uh...

El rubio se rascó la cabeza y luego sonrió. Descalzó al contrario, mostrándole una media.

-En la universidad, cuando estaba con Tincho, la manera de comunicarnos era poner una corbata en la perilla de la puerta. O una prenda de ropa. Eso... bueno, significa que estás ocupado... de esa forma, como en las películas. –Le explicó rápidamente.

Luciano asintió, entendiendo y con la idea vagamente conocida. Fue hasta la puerta y colgó ahí la media, esperando no tener ningún tipo de interrupción.

Entonces siguieron. Felices y contentos, como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo.

Sebastián recorría el cuerpo del mayor con lujuria, mientras el otro no podía quitar la sonrisa tonta del rostro al verle así de nuevo. Se dejó caer de espaldas hacia el sillón, observándolo hasta que la mirada se le nublaba por dejar de pestañear.

El uruguayo se ocupaba de complacerlo, frotando la mano contra la entrepierna del contrario, tocándole suavemente los muslos para que abriera las piernas, por lo que el otro obedeció, dejando que el otro lo complaciera.

El calor los sorprendió de golpe, cada movimiento los sofocaba, puestos a que no se podían desnudar por si alguna emergencia. ¿Se imaginan la situación incómoda? Mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Pero tomaron el cambio de temperatura como algo positivo, ya que los grados debajo de lo que era agradable, frio típico del invierno, casi no se sentía con aquel calorcito que si tuviera sabor, sería dulce, puramente dulce como el azúcar.

Cuando los ruiditos que el brasilero ya no podía contener llegaron a los oídos del rubio, éste paró. Entonces Luciano, queriendo hacer algo por el otro, se reincorporó, besándolo con pasión desmedida, desabrochándose el pantalón, para luego hacer lo mismo con la prenda del contrario.

Ahora fue Sebastián quien se echó hacia atrás, sonriéndole levemente. Pero era una sonrisa sincera. Luciano las extrañaba mucho.

-Você debe sonreír más seguido, menino.

Eso hizo que Sebastián sonriera más, además de que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color más rojo.

Tiró de su remera para poder besarlo, logrando su objetivo con efectividad. El beso fue como los anteriores, o quizá más caliente, adaptándose al ambiente y a ellos mismos.

Pronto los pantalones estaban por las rodillas, incomodo para moverse pero práctico en cualquier ocasión. A ellos no les importaba eso.

Sebastián lamió los dedos de Luciano, quien lo miraba bastante hipnotizado. Luego, tanteó la entrada del rubio, frotando para que se acostumbrara rápidamente.

El uruguayo, como si lo hiciera para no aburrirse, lo masturbaba lentamente, haciendo el trabajo que el de ojos oscuros estaba intentando realizar, prácticamente imposible.

-Mmm… apurate Lu... –Le susurró, las caras que ponía el brasilero eran suficientes como para hacerle perder la razón.

Pero no, Luciano era demasiado bueno como para pegarse un polvo apurado y con posibles dolores, aunque aquel malestar fuera para otra persona.

Asique Sebastián lo tuvo que esperar pacientemente, haciendo un esfuerzo gigante para no gemir por lo que tardaba el brasilero. Porque cada rose, cada movimiento de los dedos que iba agregando, le causaba un estremecimiento, causando rápidamente que tiritara de placer. Y ni mencionemos el momento en donde accidentalmente se topó con una zona por demás sensible, y entonces cada intento de Sebastián por reprimirse se fue al mismísimo carajo.

Los gemidos salían de su garganta sin querer, sus caderas marcaron un vaivén como si estuvieran programadas para realizar el mismo movimiento y entonces, recién entonces, Luciano sonrió, satisfecho.

Fue entrando en el uruguayo con lentitud y el menor solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y abrir más las piernas, apoyando su pierna sana en la punta de la cama, estremeciéndose de placer al sentir el calor del otro dentro de él.

-Humm... ahh... L-Lu...

Luciano entendió eso como un "más rápido", "necesito más", y esas cosas sucias que el otro solo se atrevía a decir con expresiones.

El brasilero cedió ante la cara que puso el otro al producir un gemido que sonó de manera especial, entre necesitado y completamente excitado.

Empezó a embestirlo más fuerte, formando un ritmo acelerado e intenso, ambos muy en lo suyo como para pensar en otra cosa. Las preocupaciones les escaparon fácilmente entre el placer desmedido, lo que les proporcionó a ambos una felicidad temporal y plena.

El tiempo se volvió a su favor, el momento se estiró haciéndose infinito, dándoles el buen momento que tanto anhelaban y necesitaban por el bien de sus corazones.

Al final, acabaron más o menos al mismo tiempo, el uruguayo primero y el brasilero después, casi sincronizado. Eso fue solo una alegría más, a pesar de que el ambiente que les esperaba para después sería bastante incómodo y malo, ellos eran más felices en su burbuja de amor.

Pedro se aburrió fácilmente de estar solito. Se puso de pie, esperando animadamente que los demás ya hubieran arreglado sus pleitos. Después de todo, hacían linda pareja. Salió del cuarto con la intención de ir a ver cómo estaban ellos, pero la media en la manija de la puerta lo sorprendió.

Pero no tanto como los gemidos.

El mexicano volvió a la habitación, abrazando el extintor, con los ruidos indeseados resonando en su cabeza. Empezaron a mezclarse con los sonidos de la respiración de un muerto, los gritos de su hermana en sus últimos alientos y el ruido que hacia el cráneo del humano sin vida al quebrarse, junto con el repiqueteo de la sangre al salpicarse con cada golpe a esas cosas caminantes.

Se meció suavemente, tarareando para ver si podía acallar todo lo que tomaba su mente.

-Itzel... ¿Qué harías tú? Por la chingada...

Se negaba a creer que estaba teniendo los primeros síntomas de esquizofrenia leve. No quería ni pensarlo. Pero podía jurar que algo parecido a la figura de su hermana lo acompañaba, y le cantaba suavemente para alejar los sonidos que lo agobiaban.

-Gracias, Itzel –Le dijo mientras le sonreía a la nada, acomodándose en la cama como cuando era niño.

-¿Me cantas?

_Señora luna ¿A dónde va?_

_Todas las noches la veo pasar_

_¿Desde allá arriba cuanto verá?_

_¿Qué cosas bellas que mirara?_

Y la voz de Itzel se hizo presente en ese silencio que nunca se rompió.

_Señora santana ¿Por qué llora la niña?_

_Por una manzana que se le ha perdido_

_Si llora por una, yo le daré dos_

_Una para ella y otra para ti_

Pedro casi se puso a llorar. La emoción le llenó el pecho de manera incómoda. Casi le daban escalofríos.

_Son las estrellitas ojitos con sueno _

_Que brillan arriba en el alto cielo_

_Su mama la luna les canta y arrulla, como yo a mi niño, que duerme en su cuna_

_A la ruru niño, a la rurru ya duérmase mi niño._

Y ella se lo cantó, aquella nana que le cantaba su madre cuando era niño, antes de quedar atrapada en el tráfico mientras intentaba volver del trabajo aquel día que todo se salió de control y el mundo se dio vuelta, dejando a los muertos pertenecer al mundo de los vivos.

Pedro había empezado a hablar solo. Eso no era de pasar desapercibido por los otros dos, pero tampoco es que fueran a decirle algo. Porque parecía más... fuerte. Más decidido. Más... mejor.

Sonreía, y lo hacía de verdad, porque él sentía que su hermana lo cuidaba desde el cielo. Y por eso le hablaba. Para que ella no se sintiera sola, porque bien sabía que ambos eran tan unidos que podían ser tranquilamente una sola persona en dos cuerpos diferentes. Y ella estaría tan perdida en el cielo como él en el apocalipsis. Solo que ninguno pensaría jamás en suicidarse. Eran demasiado luchadores para ello.

-Che... Pregunta... –Dijo finalmente Sebastián, dirigiéndose a Pedro -¿Sos consciente de que acá... no está Itzel? –Inquirió con una ceja levantada, preocupado.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Ella está en el cielo. –Susurró, triste.

Entonces nadie dijo más.

No había comida en aquella casa. Por eso decidieron partir, muertos de hambre, pero sin poder hacer más.

Luciano condujo todo el camino de regreso al punto de encuentro, donde se encontraron con Miguel.

Se alegraron bastante, mas la felicidad se desvaneció al ver que estaba solo.

-L-los zombies se lo... se lo... –Y como no sabía mentir, y estaba llorando, nadie dudó de lo que decía.

Y lo abrazaron. Y el peruano se sintió peor. Pero ya pasó. Ya pasó. Eso le decían.

Y hubo algo que los desmotivó más aún.

-Tincho no llega –Decía el uruguayo cada media hora, paranoico.

Y el tiempo pasó.

Y no llegó.

-Pasaron las 24 horas... –Mencionó Pedro, con miedo.

-Esperemos más, por favor... ya saben, seguro se retrasaron, jaja –Y Sebastián estaba nervioso, y asustado y todos lo veían.

Y ellos también temían por los demás.

Y Sebastián casi sufre un infarto de divisar a dos figuras a lo lejos, una grande y otra pequeña, la del niño, y ambos arrastraban un cuerpo que no supo identificar si era Martín o Manuel.


	20. Capítulo 18 El tercer grupo

-Diecisiete elefantes se balanceaban, sobre la tela de una araña...

-Martín, para ya. Te lo digo por última vez.

-...como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante...

-¡Martín!

-Dieciocho elefantes...

-¡Basta! –Gritó, por fin.

Hasta el canto era en susurro, dándole un sonido típico de película de terror a la desolación de la cuidad en ruinas. El grito interrumpió esa melodía silenciosa que hacia erizar el vello de la piel e incluso daba escalofríos.

Martín y Manuel eran muy diferentes en cuanto a ambientes. El argentino hacia todo porque el lugar no cayera de nuevo en ese silencio que le jodía tanto. Pero claro, el otro prefería la calma, por más intensa y alarmante que fuera. Entonces así se formaban aquellos momentos de ruido intermitente.

-Pero si no canto... Carlitos se va a preocupar, está re nervioso.

-Está dormido –Criticó a una gota de que se derramara su pequeño vacito de paciencia.

-Pero si se despertara...

-Martín.

-Bueeeeno. Lo hago por mí. –Confesó el rubio con tono irritante.

-Podés atraer zombies.

-Prefieren que los llamen difuntos activos –le respondió con aquella frase de los Simpsons, riéndose solo.

Y así siguió la escena durante unas cuantas cuadras.

-...se balanceaban, sobre la tela de una araña...

El sol cayó tan lentamente que los hacía preguntarse cuando mierda acabaría ese día. Y todavía no habían llegado ni a la mitad del recorrido.

-Robemos un auto –insistía Martín de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, no encontraban uno hace un rato largo, lo que producía en Manuel una inseguridad aun mayor. O por lo menos, no hallaban uno que estuviera en estado de ser conducido.

-Mejor encontremos un lugar donde dormir y ya está –sugirió el castaño al cabo de unas horas.

-Dale. Eso de allá dice... ¿Qué? –Martín rió y el chileno no entendió.

Buscó con la mirada qué era lo que causaba tanta gracia al rubio, o por lo menos, buscaba algo con qué poder golpearlo hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

Todo eran casas y tiendas abandonadas, decaídas por el poco cuidado. Sin embargo, como el paso del tiempo no había afectado demasiado el lugar, parecía más como si estuvieran metidos en un videojuego de terror donde están solos y en cualquier momento puede saltar cualquier cosa y matarte. No se sentía para nada cómodo.

-¿Qué hay? –Preguntó finalmente.

El argentino no le contestó, sino que avanzó con dirección fija a un lugar.

-¿Qué es? –Inquiría curioseando como un niño detrás del hombro del mayor.

-Un motel.

-¿Me estai webeando, no? No, ni cagando me meto en un lugar de esos.

-Es el refugio perfecto –Martín estaba encantando observando la puerta con sus insinuaciones disimuladas en color rojo y cartelitos de promoción. Se parecía más que nada a un telo.

-¿Es en serio? No, no y no. Por allí hay una casa que podemos ocupar...

-Carlitos, ¿Querés ir a dormir a camas súper cómodas? –Le preguntó al pequeño que tenía en brazos, que recién se había despertado a causa de la conversación de los mayores.

-Sí.

-¿Viste? Carlitos quiere.

-Si él supiera no querría –Manuel se cruzó de brazos –no voy a discutir esto.

-Yo tampoco –dijo el otro con sarcasmo, ignorándolo para meterse al susodicho lugar.

El ojimiel lo siguió con miles de alegaciones y críticas, mas tuvo que callar al ver que su voz no tenía presencia en el rubio.

-Che, a lo mejor encontramos comida...

-¿Comida? Lo más seguro que haya es alcohol y cosas mugrientas.

-¿Y qué? Ojalá tenga jacuzzi y una bebida fuerte y soy feliz.

-No podemos tomar. Ahora que solo somos dos, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener una lucha curaos.

-Pero... somos tres.

-¿Carlitos lucha, eh? No seas estúpido. Para con tus comentarios weones.

-¡Tenés un humor de mierda! –Exclamó como queja -¿Te vino?

-¿Eh?

-Nada –Martín se rió solo y Manuel le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Weón.

-Boludo.

-Retrasado.

-Pelotudo.

-Estúpido.

-Mogólico.

-¡Basta! –Carlitos se puso chinchudo, con los ojitos brillantes de lágrimas.

-Aww... no llorés cosita mía, nosotros no lo decimos de verdad... es con cariño... o algo así –miró al contrario y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Busca una cama bien cómoda pa' mi y te perdono.

-¿Perdón? Yo no hice nada para que tenga que pedirte perdón.

Y recibió otro golpecito, mientras el castaño se daba la vuelta y lo dejaba atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el rubiecito.

-Eso quisiera saber yo... –respondió Martín en voz baja, apenada.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

-Ahora buscamos un lugar –Le contestó, dando vueltas por el lugar en busca de Manuel.

Abrió la única puerta entreabierta, esperando encontrar a su compañero ahí.

Cuando empujó la puerta, un cuerpo cayó sobre él, arrancándole un grito desde lo más profundo del alma.

De fondo, se oyó la risa de Manuel.

-Gritas como una mina –rió de forma histérica.

-Boludo me cagué todo –susurró de verdad, llevándose una de las manos libres al corazón, la otra ocupada con Carlitos.

-Era un zombie... era. Por dios, ni el niño gritó.

-Pobre, tiene una cara de haber sufrido un infarto... ¿Estás bien?

Carlitos asintió lentamente, pálido.

-No se preocupen, no hay más de esos... creo.

-No agregués el creo, decilo con firmeza –masculla Martín, pero nadie le contesta.

-Bueno, tú duermes en esa habitación y yo hago la guardia aquí en esta habitación.

-Me estás jodiendo, ¿No, Manu? –Martín lo miró feo.

-No –el chileno enarcó una ceja.

-Pelotudo, vos dormís conmigo. Dormimos los tres juntos.

-Sí, claro.

Manuel dudó en cuanto vio la expresión en el argentino, esa que le decía a gritos que no iba a ganar esta discusión.

-P-pero... –insistió.

Martín se distrajo.

-Hay otro piso –Dijo y le pasó el cuidado del menor a Manuel- Cuidá a Carlitos, hacelo dormir. Yo voy a registrar la parte de arriba.

-N-no... Espera, ¡Yo no sé nada de niños!

Pero el argentino ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

-Conchesumare...

Carlitos lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos y ojeras en sus ojitos. Su mirada se parecía a la del chileno cuando se enoja, pero más infantil.

-Oye, tú no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien, duérmete y todos seremos felices. –Le dice con tono autoritario.

Lo llevó a una de las habitaciones y lo metió en la cama, mirándolo con mala cara también.

-No puedo dormir. –Fue lo que dijo el rubiecito.

Manuel casi tiene un tic en el ojo, tenía ganas de golpearlo pero no lo hizo porque Martín lo mataría y, más importante, no se debe golpear a un niño.

-¿Y qué wea querís que haga? ¿Malabares? ¿Te cuento un cuento? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –Le dijo con tono amenazador, estresado.

Martín había terminado de registrar la parte de arriba. Nada. No zombies. No personal muerto. Nada. Tan solo... algo parecido a una zona vip. Más cara, de seguro...

Sonrió para sí mismo al imaginarse haciéndolo en esas habitaciones de lujo...

Fue a ver a Manuel, con esa idea en la mente. Total, estaban seguros.

Entreabrió la puerta por si Carlitos ya dormía, haciendo silencio, para encontrarse con esta situación.

Manuel estaba de pie en la cama, con un cara de malo, pero malo, malo, malo de verdad. Carlitos tenía la sábana hasta la nariz, tapándose.

-... ¡Láncelot! No, espera... no vayas solo... Entonces, fue cuando Lucifer se distrajo con los gritos del vikingo y...

Martín se quedó atento mirando como Manuel le contaba al chico el final de aquella historia fantasiosa con total entusiasmo, y el otro lo oía como si estuviera atrapado entre las palabras del mayor.

Martín se puso a aplaudir cuanto acabó, viendo como el chileno daba un respingo al sentir la presencia del rubio.

-¿Desde cuándo estai ahí?

-Lo suficiente... –Ríe. –Dejá dormir a Carlitos, vení...

Asintió, bajándose de la cama con algo de vergüenza, mas nuevamente fue sorprendido, esta vez por el otro rubio, quien lo saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa, bostezando.

-Aww... ya se llevan bien –Dice el argentino con ternura.

-Cállate. ¿Qué hay arriba?

-Vení... –Lo toma de la mano pero el otro se resiste.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Te llevo arriba...?

-No, gracias. Solo dime que hay. ¿Comida? ¿Más camas? ¿...

Martín no le hizo caso, lo arrastró hacia las escaleras.

-¡Martín! –Le gritó en voz baja –Deja de empujarme, por la chucha, hay que...

Martín se cansó y lo alzó, llevándolo directamente a las habitaciones de arriba mientras el otro se quejaba. Entró en un cuarto que le había gustado por una particularidad, tirando al chileno ahí arriba de la cama.

El chileno quiso reclamar pero no pudo debido a dos causas. La primera, el asombro de ver en qué clase de lugar estaba metido y las muy probables intenciones que tendría el rubio en aquel lugar. La segunda fue que Martín ya lo distraía bastante con sus besos hambrientos y desesperados.

-Si no tengo comida, te voy a comer a besos. –Dijo con tono aniñado.

-Cállate –Masculló el otro, quien lo abrazaba por el cuello para seguir con el beso.

-Mmh... Date vuelta...

-¡N-no!

-No es lo que pensás, pervertido –rió Martín.

Manuel enrojeció y echó una mirada por su hombro.

Un gran espejo cubría gran parte de la pared, haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas al entender el por qué el argentino no se metió en la primera habitación que encontró, sino que escogió esta.

-¿Yo soy el pervertido?

-Mmm... Sep.

-Pero...

-Definitivamente.

Martín volvió a besarlo, acallando sus quejas, por lo que el menor le mordió el labio como venganza. No funcionó, ya que al otro le gustó más.

-Mmñ... No podemos... –Masculló Manuel.

-Decícelo a tu cuerpo –rió el rubio por lo bajo.

Martín lo obligó a darse vuelta, aplastándolo con su cuerpo con suavidad. Pero más importante, era que se viera en el espejo. De eso se trataba el juego.

-Morboso de mierda –murmuró, mas miró con curiosidad su reflejo.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos parecían más chiquitos a causa del cansancio y el estrés. Su cabello jamás había estado más despeinado y sucio, le daban un estilo salvaje y hasta cavernícola, al igual que la sangre seca y mugre que se aferraba a su piel.

Vio como él mismo en el espejo hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Seguís siendo el mismo flaquito lindo del que me enamoré –Afirmó Martín con una sonrisa tonta que podía ver por el espejo. El hijo de mil estaba sentado arriba de él y lo miraba con una sonrisa que se iba trasformando a una mueca burlona.

-Weón de mierda, quítate de encima. Hay que cuidar al cabro, ¿O quieres que se muera?

-Aww... tu preocupación por Carlitos casi me da celos –Se volvió a reír, irritando al de abajo.

-No poh weón por mí que se muera, yo lo decía por ti...

-Estará bien –susurró, inclinándose a su oído. –Y nosotros estaremos mejor.

Manuel no alcanzó a preguntar qué quería decir, ni siquiera a insultarlo cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería.

Una mano ya estaba toqueteando sin vergüenza por adentro de sus pantalones y tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para no jadear.

-M-Martín… aquí no...

-¿Y por qué? Es perfecto para nuestra primera vez. –Hablaba de forma lenta y sensual, haciendo al menor sonrojarse más. –Prometo no demorarme demasiado...

-Más te vale, weón. –Respondió después de un largo silencio, ya que sabía que no tenía oportunidad de salir de ahí sin un dolor en el culo.

Martín contuvo la risa. Manuel era demasiado adorable para sus ojos. Le besó el cuello, murmurando un "boludo" bien bajito para que el otro no lo escuchara.

El chileno ladeó la cabeza, los besos eran algo agradable que no sentía hace demasiado tiempo. El calor del cuerpo del rubio se sentía reconfortante, como si fuera un buen abrazo en tiempos difíciles, solo que había más calor que no provenía de Martín, sino de sí mismo.

El argentino comenzó a moverse arriba de él, apoyando la entrepierna contra su trasero y eso le molestó un poco. Porque le daba vergüenza. Miró de reojo a Martín por el espejo y él seguía sonriendo, moviendo las caderas con suavidad arriba suyo, cerrando los ojos con calma.

-No tengo toda la noche.

Martín abrió los ojos, mirándolo indescifrablemente.

-Qué impaciente, mi amor...

-Martín,...

Manuel se sobresaltó, reprimiendo un gemido.

Definitivamente, odiaba ver su reflejo así. Con los labios apretados y los ojos suplicantes, y al mismo tiempo, la negativa estaba presente en su expresión. Era tan confuso verse...

El mayor había colado la mano por adentro de su ropa interior, frotando a un ritmo constante.

-Si mi chilenito quiere que sea más rápido, rápido será –Respondió con tono divertido.

-Humm...

Pensar en alguna alegación quejumbrosa era demasiado para su cerebro. Hace mucho tiempo que no encontraba la oportunidad para satisfacer sus necesidades, y no es como si antes del apocalipsis tuviera sexo con regularidad. El tiempo de abstinencia le pasaba factura ahora de la manera más torturante que pudo haber imaginado.

La imagen de sí mismo en frente suyo se estaba empañando a causa de su respiración caliente y agitada, haciendo un poco borrosa la superficie de su cuerpo atrapada en aquel cristal de espejismos.

-Te ves tan... –Susurró Martín, mordiéndose el labio, sin tomar en cuenta que podía ser visto por Manuel.

El argentino sintió el miembro del castaño ya bastante duro y palpitante en su mano y le abrió las piernas un poco para poder masturbarlo con mayor facilidad. El contrario le facilitó el acceso rápidamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hundía más contra la cama por culpa del peso que el mayor ejercía sobre él.

Cuando Martín sintió que sus dedos ya estaban mojados por el líquido pre-seminal, lo soltó, deslizando la mano hasta el trasero del menor, terminando de bajarle la ropa. Aprovechó la humedad de sus dedos para rozarlos contra la entrada del menor.

Y Manuel sentía que se moría. Se moría de cosas. De sentimientos, sensaciones y todas esas cosas juntas que no le cabían en el pensar. Sentía cada toque de Martín, cada rose de las sábanas suaves contra su erección al descubierto, cada movimiento arriba suyo. Y el sentir lo llevaba tranquilamente a la locura.

Y no podía decirle que se apurara, porque el orgullo era lo único que lo mantenía relativamente cuerdo. Y no por mucho tiempo.

Martín metió un dedo experimentalmente, deduciendo que el menor era virgen. Eso lo llenaba de júbilo, expresado en una sonrisa traviesa y movimientos más rápidos.

Estaba demás decir que Martín estaba siendo la persona más feliz del mundo. Imágenes parecidas a un déjà vu que nunca había sucedido invadieron la mente del argentino. Tantas veces había imaginado este momento, había fantaseado por poder ver y ser el protagonista de aquel momento tan especial para ambos. Y tantas veces deseó que fuera especial. Y lo estaba siendo.

-Dale, Manu, no seas así. –Le recriminó cuando el otro se tapó la boca con las manos.

No le respondió. Veía su cara del color de un tomate, mientras sus ojos luchaban para no cerrarse porque si lo hacía, el hecho de no ver lo sensibilizaría más. Y ya estaba lo suficiente débil para las sensaciones.

Cuando Martín introdujo el segundo dedo, eso le dolió un poco más. Ignoró la molestia, observando la expresión de concentración que tenía el rubio. Y de desesperación. Eso no lo iba a pasar por alto.

-¿Te urge? –Preguntó, bromeando para molestarlo y vengarse mentalmente.

El argentino puso mala cara.

-No me jodás que podría no ser considerado y romperte el orto.

Manuel se quedó callado, mirándolo con cara que estaba entre medio de una expresión de miedo y gusto. Al final, solo atinó a decir:

-Si querís, dame como caja.

Y no se dijo más.

Martín reemplazó el trabajo de su mano con su erección. Entró despacio, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás por el calor apretado que rodeaba, en un primer momento, la punta de su miembro.

El chileno no contaba con que sería más grande que los dedos y se preguntó mentalmente si fue buena idea darle el pase libre. Nunca había estado con un hombre, asique la curiosidad era tan grande como el miedo.

Al final, supo que había sido una mala idea. Mala idea. El trasero le ardía y se quejó con un ruidito molesto, que sonó como un gemido quebrado.

El argentino se dio cuenta de que al menor no le estaba gustando, por lo que lo abrazó un poco, volviendo a besarle el cuello.

-Pasa, todo el dolor pasa...

Extrañamente, esa frase lo hizo pensar. Sin embargo, ese momento de reflexión no duró más que segundos, porque Martín reanudó su movimiento.

-Ah, para...

El rubio no paró, sino que siguió besándole el cuello, trasladando las dos manos que se habían establecido en sus caderas para buscar el miembro del menor.

Manuel se aferró a las sábanas, cediendo a la necesidad de cerrar los ojos. No podía mantenerlos abiertos, no viéndose a sí mismo con el rostro encendido y los ojos oscurecidos de deseo. Y mucho menos seguir viendo a Martín, sus caras y sonrisas arrebatadoras, las cuales hacían el momento más excitante y más extraño. Porque para él era extraño. Era nuevo.

Pero no por eso era malo.

-Mmm... –Abrió la boca para decirle que el dolor ya había pasado, pero cuando el gemido se le escapó lo reconsideró. Eso le dolió el poco orgullo que le estaba quedando.

Martín empezó a moverse dentro del chileno con mayor libertad al ver que se había acostumbrado un poco. Lo seguía masturbando, por las dudas. Y a pesar de que el rubio no estaba siendo un ejemplo de cuidado como lo era en un principio, Manuel ya se sentía muy cerca.

El ritmo se fue acrecentando de a poco, haciéndose rápido y acelerado, todo contagiado por la necesidad de Martín a la cual Manuel respondía con ganas, gimiendo en su éxtasis ya no silencioso. ¿Orgullo? En estos momentos le parecía una palabra absurda.

Entonces, el chileno gemía y se removía, retorciéndose, envuelto en una capa de calor donde cabía él y el placer, el cual se lo entregaba Martín, quien estaba en las mismas.

El argentino se sentía tan feliz que no podía explicarlo en palabras. Podía ver a la perfección la carita excitada del menor a través del espejo y supo que mejor lugar para su primera vez no pudo haber encontrado ni siquiera antes del apocalipsis. Le hubiera gustado ir más lento, mucho más lento, pero ni su propio cuerpo de lo permitía.

Y Manuel estaba tan apretado... eso lo hacía temblar con cada entrar y salir del interior caliente y mojado del chico. Profundizó las estocadas, empujando hasta lo más profundo, sintiendo todo su miembro envuelto por el cuerpo del chileno. No pudo evitar gemir con fuerza.

Cuando gimió, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso del límite de pasión de Manuel. Se tensó y exclamó el nombre del argentino mientras llegaba al mejor orgasmo que tuvo. Y Martín se vino bastante rápido después de eso, incluso pudo haber cierta sincronía entre ambos.

El castaño arrugó la nariz cuando sintió su trasero lleno del semen de Martín, que era más del que esperaba y ese pensamiento le hizo sentir como su rostro le ardía. Abrió los ojos, pestañeando como si todo fuera nuevo ahora.

El ojiverde salió de su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo te amo te amooo... –susurró, con voz feliz.

-Weón. –Fue toda la respuesta que consiguió.

-¿Eh?

-También te amo...

Y la sonrisita que apareció en el rostro del chileno le hizo saber que hablaba en serio.

El grito de Carlitos los despertó media hora después. Se levantaron desesperados, acomodándose la ropa para no tropezarse y saliendo aceleradamente, mas no llegaron a las escaleras.

-¡La re putisima madre! –Chilló Martín al descubrir que las cosas muertas saben usar las escaleras.

Manuel le pegó un tiro en cabeza en seguida, sin dudarlo, y el cuerpo rodó por los peldaños hasta abajo de todo. Con el siguiente no tuvo tanta suerte.

El chileno apretó repetidas veces el gatillo sin ninguna respuesta. Martín ni siquiera dudó en poner su cuerpo adelante del zombie que ya estaba a centímetros de morder a su novio. Le pegó un buen hachazo y sin poder creerlo, el muerto se aferró a él para morderlo antes de caer y morir como el otro, con los sesos reventados.

El argentino se deshizo de él con facilidad, evitando la mordedura. Pero perdió el equilibrio.

Soltó el hacha lejos, mientras veía la inevitable caída, para poder cubrirse la cabeza como un acto reflejo.

Manuel intentó detener su tropiezo agarrándolo por la ropa.

Si hubiera definido la sensación más horrible que pasó en su vida, de seguro elegiría aquella, esa frustración y casi infarto que se instaló en su pánico cuando sintió como el peso del cuerpo del argentino hacia que su cuerpo cayera, llevándose la tela que había logrado atrapar en menos de un segundo.

Y Martín rodó por las escaleras, sintiendo golpes y la vista dar vueltas rápidamente. En menos tiempo del que pudo sentir pasar, estaba recostado junto a los dos zombies muertos. El cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le latía según la rapidez con la que bajaban las gotas de sangre por su rostro, nublándole la vista.

El olor a sangre y los gritos a su alrededor fueron las únicas sensaciones que pudo captar antes de desmayarse.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro –mintió Manuel, observando al argentino con miedo bien oculto.

Llevaba casi medio día desmayado y a pesar de que había limpiado cada una de sus heridas, lo seguía viendo mal.

Después de haber asesinado al muerto caminante que trataba de entrar al cuarto del rubiecito (por el cual gritó) llevaron a Martín a una de las camas. Y hasta ahora, no despertó.

-¿Cuándo va a despertar?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y va a estar bien?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. –Repitió.

Esa conversación se mantenía cada cierto tiempo de silencio.

Ambos tenían el corazón en la mano y Manuel terminó por abrazar a Martín, recostando la cabeza rubia contra su pecho, apretándolo con suavidad.

-Pero va a estar bien. Los héroes nunca mueren. –Susurró el menor, mirando a quien para él, era su súper-héroe sin poderes.

-Mmh.

-Siempre están felices. Él debe estar en un lugar feliz, ¿No?

Eso hizo que al mayor le diera un escalofrío. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que nunca cayeron.

-Weón, si no te callas, te juro que me aseguraré de que termines como Martín.

Carlitos abrió grandes sus ojitos color miel.

-Osea... que si Martín no despierta, vos vas a...

-Yo voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, ¿Cachai? Entonces tú quedarás a la intemperie, harás lo que quieras.

-¿Vas a dejarme solito?

-No, porque Martín va a despertar. Y punto final.

Pero la respiración del argentino se apagaba de vez en cuando. Su pecho subía y bajaba desigualmente. Estaba muy pálido. Y Manuel quería llorar.

-Tío Sebas y los demás se van a enojar cuando lleguemos tarde.

-Cállate pendejo de mierda.

Y ese fue el final de la discusión.

Martín despertó con un grito ahogado y agudo. La garganta le ardía, seca como si hubiera caminado por el desierto sin descanso todo el último mes. La verdad es que todo su cuerpo se sentía agarrotado y tenso, dolía y en diferentes puntos del cuerpo. Respirar era toda una tarea, y más si quería mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Martu –Oyó la voz quebrada del chileno, quien lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Poco a poco los dolores menguaron un poco, excepto su dolor de cabeza. A veces veía bien y otras permanecía el ambiente borroso frente a sus ojos.

-¿M-me caí? –Preguntó estúpidamente.

Vio lo que sería la cabeza de Manuel asentir.

-No llores...

-No estoy llorando –Contestó el chileno, había dejado de llorar hace horas.

-Ah. Tengo sed.

-Yo también –respondió, aunque se suponía que fuera sarcasmo, sonó dulce.

Manuel le acariciaba el cabello con un amor que nunca lo había visto consumado en acciones como estas. Porque ahora pasaba sus dedos suaves por el pelo, desenredándoselo suavemente y tocándole el rostro con suma delicadeza que lo hacía sentir mejor, lo ayudaba a ignorar los notables dolores hasta quitarles el papel de agónicos que querían tomar en su cuerpo.

-¿Y Carlitos?

Y no recibió respuesta.

-¿Y Carlitos? –Volvió a inquirir.

Silencio.

-Manuel.

-No tengo idea.

-¿¡Cómo qué...!?

-Shh... El cabro me estaba volviendo loco. Le dije que si tú morías nos íbamos a separar y entonces creo que se fue.

-Andá a buscarlo.

-Oye, escúch...

-Y le llegó a pasar algo y te juro... –No pudo terminar su amenaza porque comenzó a toser compulsivamente.

Manuel negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no importa, yo no voy a ir tras él, no si estai mal.

El resto del tiempo, el castaño hizo oídos sordos a las quejas de Martín, sin dejar nunca de acariciarlo con amor.

Pronto, el argentino se sintió exhausto de esfuerzo y se volvió a desmayar. Y lo último que dijo, fue:

-Seguís siendo el mismo hijo de puta que conocí.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Manuel, incrédulo.

-¿Sos aweonado imbécil o qué? –Respondió el niñito. –Yo... quiero ayudar. Que los dos estén bien. –Murmuró.

Eso hizo sentir a Manuel bastante culpable. Mientras él se ocupaba de aferrarse a la idea de que Martín estaba perfectamente, el rubiecito estaba buscándoles recursos para vivir.

-¿Cuándo tomaste el hacha? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Cuando le cantabas.

Manuel se sonrojó ligeramente porque pensó que Carlitos, en aquel momento, ya se había ido.

-Lo siento mucho –Le dijo el chileno con sinceridad. –De verdad. –Aseguró.

-Está bien. –Le dijo el chico –Cuidaste de Martín.

El otro se sorprendió notablemente ante la presunta madurez del chico. Le regaló una pequeñísima sonrisa, casi confundida por una mueca simple.

-No, lo siento por todo.

Y Carlitos le dio un abrazo tímido.

-Está bien, en serio –masculló.

El gesto de cariño se acabó rápidamente, ambos algo incómodos.

-Encontré agua.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que es poquita... yo ya tomé. Y barritas de cereal, caramelos y manzanas.

Manuel inspeccionó todo lo que el chiquito había encontrado. Las manzanas estaban ya un poco pasadas y podridas, las barritas vencida. Los caramelos eran puro pegote. El agua era perfecta, dos botellas de medio litro bastaban para calmar, aunque sea por un tiempo mínimo, su insaciable sed.

Comieron y bebieron, sin disimular su apetito. Le dejaron a Martín una botella entera de agua y una manzana.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-De un carrito donde venden pochoclos y dulces. El algodón de azúcar no lo traje porque tenía color raro –murmuró.

-Está bien...

-Tengo más sed –se quejó.

-Pero Martín lo va a necesitar más que nosotros.

-Pero él...

-Él está bien. Se recuperará. –Aseguró Manuel con voz segura.

Carlitos miró a Martín.

-Los demás ya se habrán ido, ¿No?

El chileno asintió con tristeza.

-¿Y no podemos ir a buscarlos?

-No... –El castaño enarcó una ceja –O sí.

-¿Sí?

-Sí... pero necesito que cuides de Martín con tu vida –Le avisó –Voy a buscar un auto.

Carlitos sostenía el hacha de Martín con manos temblorosas. Miró a sus dos héroes, uno arrastrando al otro por el costado de la autopista.

-¿Por qué no podemos seguir con el auto? –Preguntó en voz bajita. No quería aprender a usar el arma por defensa propia. Le aterraba. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se dio cuenta con horror que había perdido a su peluche entre tantas preocupaciones. Eso era lo de menos, claro, porque ahora tenía dos personas que lo salvarían en caso de alguna emergencia, ¿No? Mas como estaba la situación él no estaba seguro.

Se sorbió los mocos con los ojos llorosos. Quería ver que Martín despertara. A pesar de que Manuel le había dicho que estaría bien, que el argentino ya se despertó y preguntó por él, una partecita de su mente le aconsejaba no creer en Manuel. Y aun así lo veía como a un héroe.

Y Manuel no era de los que decían "todo está bien" para tranquilizar. Él solo se limitaba a permanecer callado, mirando al frente, abrazando con fuerza a Martín mientras lo arrastraba por el camino.

Y maldecía. Por el dolor de caderas que tenía. Y cada tanto maldecía por ser tan idiota de no fijarse cuanta gasolina tenía el auto en el cual se metió. Ya estaban fuera de la ciudad cuando se quedaron sin medio de trasporte. O era volver, o seguir.

Y siguieron.

Y a los lejos, pudieron divisar a sus compañeros.

Manuel sintió deseos de sonreír al ver que no importaba lo acordado, los habían estado esperando. Sin embargo, le faltaban ánimos para sonreír.

-Martín, Carlitos, todo estará bien desde ahora.


	21. Capítulo 19 El final

Capítulo 19: _**El final.**_

Manuel no peleó por Martín, ya que Sebastián no le dio ni tiempo para eso. Se veía que estaba lloroso y casi rompe toda su voluntad seria al tomar a Martín con dificultad. Luciano lo ayudaba a no caer, sosteniendo casi todo el peso de ambas personas.

−¿Qué le pasó?

−Está desmayado, oye, tenlo con cuida'o que si se te cae...

Manuel, Luciano y Sebastián agarraron firmemente al argentino y lo arrastraron al auto. Una vez adentro, todos se acomodaron: Luciano conducía y Pedro iba delante de copiloto. Miguel se sentó junto a la ventana, a su lado Manuel con Carlitos, Martín en el medio del chileno y el uruguayo.

−Tú ocúpate de tu novio –Masculló Manuel al rubio en voz baja, algo celoso de la preocupación de éste. Se le hacía extraño.

−Lo haría, solo que él está en perfectas condiciones, no como el tuyo –Le dijo, metiendo cizaña sin sentido, conmocionado por el estado en que ve a Martín.

−Cállate, weón de mierda. –Murmuró de brazos cruzados.

Miguel los observaba sin ánimos. Solo deseaba que el argentino estuviera bien. Y le alegraba que Manuel estuviera bien. Por el resto, su cabeza era un lio donde los pensamientos coherentes se los comía una serpiente sin ojos que le decía a gritos "¡No deberías estar aquí!". No literalmente. O quizá sí.

Los ojos del peruano se cruzaron con los del chileno.

Manuel suspiró.

−Siento lo de Julio. –Dijo con amabilidad.

Y eso fue como la peor patada en el alma para Miguel.

−N-no me lo menciones. Que en paz descanse, y por favor, que sea feliz en el cielo –Susurra, mirando por la ventana sin poder dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

Manuel no agrega nada más, solo apoya su mano en el hombro de su amigo, sin saber cómo decirle que estaba ahí para él. Suspiró otra vez y decidió que era mejor no decir nada y dejarlo en paz por un rato.

−Hey, Sebastián... –Llamó la atención del rubio de anteojos. Si no podía pasar el tiempo con Miguel, al menos se desquitaría con el uruguayo.

− ¿Qué querés?

− ¿Vos tuviste algo con Martín? –Preguntó directo, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

Lo miraba expectante, ya que esa insistente pregunta realmente le picaba en la cabeza. Y, muy en el fondo, la respuesta le daba miedo.

−Sí.

El auto casi vuelca. Dio un giro medio extraño y todos tuvieron que agarrarse de algo para no caerse. Manuel abrazó a Carlitos con fuerza para protegerlo y Sebastián hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Martín.

− ¡Luciano! –Chilló Pedro, quien casi se golpea la frente contra el vidrio.

−P-perdón –Se apresuró a decir, clavando el freno.

Tenía las manos apretadas alrededor del volante y miraba a Sebastián a través del espejo retrovisor. Su expresión era la seriedad pura. Arrancó despacio, sin dejar de mirar a su novio.

Quien también lo miraba.

−Pero nunca tuvo importancia. –Añadió, siguiendo la conversación anterior –Lo tuyo serían celos injustificados.

−No son celos –Se defendió Manuel, fulminando al uruguayo con la mirada.

−Ni siquiera tuvimos una relación, por dios. Dejen de hacerse tanto drama. Sí, hablo por los dos. –Afirmó.

Entonces nadie dijo más nada y el viaje siguió tranquilo.

Sin embargo, todo se alborotó de nuevo cuando Martín se despertó.

− ¿M-Manu?

Eso fue lo primero que murmuró mientras pestañeaba por la intensa luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana. Se tapó los ojos, refregándoselos con aire de modorra de puro sueño.

− ¡Martín! –Manuel lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este, realmente preocupado.

−Che... ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó medio embobado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Sebastián, quien sonreía. Y Martín lo abrazó también.

− ¡Tincho!

− ¡Carlitos!

Y el abrazo terminó siendo de a cuatro.

Y todo fue alegría por un momento, los presentes felices de que Martín estuviera bien y de que la caída de éste solo le hubiera dejado un leve mareo temporal.

Además, estaba radiante. Sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver la felicidad con la que todos lo recibían, eso lo hizo emocionarse por dentro como un verdadero idiota.

−Ah, che, pero falta uno... –Ladeó la cabeza, contando por si se estaba equivocando. No, pero si faltaba Julio...

Y el ambiente se rompió en mil pedazos de nuevo, y nadie habló hasta que llegaron al destino.

Martín jugueteaba con Carlitos y Sebastián, jugando un simple Veo Veo en voz baja. Ni siquiera se percataron en la casona hasta que Luciano detuvo el auto en frente.

−Woa...

Fue lo único que atinó a decir el niño.

−Rompan la reja –Demandó Manuel.

−No, no –Miguel comenzó a escalar la reja –Voy por las llaves.

−Te acomp...

−Puedo solito –Afirmó, sacando el palo para defenderse una vez del otro lado –Si necesito ayuda, los llamaré.

La casa era grande. Dos pisos, algo descolorida con el paso del tiempo y resistente. Eso les agradó. Miguel se perdió en su interior una vez que forzó la puerta.

Pedro estiró la cabeza y miró más allá.

Un corral de vacas.

Más allá, un par de ovejas, cerdos y otros animales que no podía distinguir a distancia.

A pesar de estar lleno de yuyos y maleza, césped por el largo de la rodilla en algunos lugares, se podía divisar una huerta, lo que llenaba a todos de esperanza. Había un caballo también. Y gallinas. Muchas gallinas.

−Qué lindos animales... –Susurró Carlitos.

Pero era más lindo ser los únicos allí con vida. No zombies. Lo único que escuchaban aparte de su propia respiración, era el viento agitar los árboles y un gallo anunciando la salida del sol, mas no lo veían. Ya lo encontrarían. Y a las demás gallinas que cacareaban. Y cenarían huevo.

Sonrisas empezaron a asomar en el rostro de cada uno.

− ¡Encontré las llaves! –Todos fijaron la vista en Miguel, quien sostenía un par de llaves en la mano. Y estaba arriba del techo, al lado de la canaleta y de una gran antena.

Y lloraba.

Las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos, recorriéndole la expresión contraída de tristeza.

−No puedo... –Se oyó –Lo de Julio fue culpa mía... –Gritó, caminando hacia atrás.

−Martín, álzame –Casi chilló Manuel, sabiendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

El argentino lo ayudó a saltar cuando Miguel desapareció de la vista de todos en aquel tejado.

Luego, se escuchó un ruido.

Martín no dudó en colgarse de la reja también, desesperado repitiendo "mierda, mierda, mierda". Detrás de él fue Pedro y Luciano se quedó a cuidar a Sebastián, quien tenía fuertemente abrazado a Carlitos por si pasaba algo.

Al final, Martín supo que todo era en vano. La felicidad era tan limitada que ni siquiera habían podido empezar a saborearla y ya no estaba.

El argentino lo supo cuando vio a Manuel parado como estatua, tieso como una roca, y lo único que se movía en él eran las lágrimas que mojaban su carita, que en este momento, se parecía a la de un niño. Asustado, débil, indefenso... como cuando todo se les cae abajo.

Lo primero que hizo es abrazar al chileno, para luego voltear y ver el cuerpo inerte y muerto de Miguel.

La cabeza estaba abollada como una lata de gaseosa, por lo que el rubio supuso que se había lanzado de cabeza para asegurar la muerte. La sangre manchaba el pasto verde que aun tenía el rocío de la mañana, y manchaba la tierra fértil de debajo de ella.

Sintió como Manuel lo abrazaba con fuerzas y lloraba de verdad, y eso le rompió el alma.

Desvió la vista del cadáver que aun tenía los ojos abiertos y las llaves en la mano.

Y quedarse viendo y escuchar el llanto desconsolado de su novio hizo que todo su control se rompiera, haciéndolo llorar también.

−Oh, mierda.

Martín se sobresaltó porque no había sentido la presencia de Pedro hasta que habló.

Se aclaró la garganta, la cual hecha un nudo amenazaba con no dejarle hablar.

−Sacame a Manu de acá, voy... por las... llaves... –Masculló, intentando no ver el cadáver.

El mexicano tomó del brazo al castaño, jalando suavemente de él. Martín le daba empujoncitos por detrás, tratando de sacarlo de la escena, pero eso solo hacía que el chileno llorara con más fuerza.

−Manu... andá, porfas... n-no lo hagas más difícil –pidió Martín, quien ya no pudo contener más su llanto que hasta el momento había sido disimulado, casi un sollozo. Ahora no, ahora simplemente dejaba que los sentimientos afloraran.

Terminaron por sacar a Manuel a rastras de ahí, pidiéndole ayuda a los demás, mientras Martín volvía a la parte trasera con lo que alguna vez había sido un gran amigo suyo.

Se agachó junto a él y le lloró, cerrándole los ojos con tristeza.

−Que seas más feliz arriba, con tu hermano... –Le deseó con la voz temblorosa.

Terminó por arrebatarle las llaves y salir casi corriendo de esa escena que no hacía más que dolerle en el alma. Y pensó en Manuel, y le dio rabia por el egoísmo que tuvo el peruano al quitarse la vida. Por supuesto que no sabía la versión completa de la historia, mas aun así estaba enojado con el mundo. Quizá por no haber podido evitar la tragedia. Por hacer dado por sentado que ya todo estaba bien.

Abrió la reja con aire ausente, como si se moviera a través de hilos que manejaran su cuerpo, que ahora se sentía pesado. Probablemente el golpe que se dio todavía le había dejado algunas secuelas. O quizá era la pena.

−No vayan a la parte de atrás. –Fue lo único que dijo.

Entraron a la casa. Amplia. Sin ruidos que estén demás. Los animales y ellos, nadie más.

Cada uno se puso a revisar lo que se le cantaba. Sebastián revisó la cocina, hambriento, mientras Luciano se ocupaba de ver que había en los estantes. Martín solo seguía a Manuel y a Carlitos, quienes revisaron los cuartos.

Pedro, en la hora siguiente donde todos revolvían muebles y cajitas, se mantuvo al margen.

Eso extrañó un poco a Martín.

−Che... osea, sé que no, pero... ¿Estás bien?

−Uh.

− ¿Eh?

−Shhh...

Se oyó un zumbido y eso casi le sacó una sonrisa al mexicano.

− ¿Qué mierda hacés?

Pedro se dio vuelta, descubriendo un aparato del tamaño de un equipo de música viejo, solo que esta tenía muchos más botones y cosas que Martín no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era, aunque vagamente tenía al aparato como conocido.

− ¿Qué es?

−Una radio –Le respondió –Me pregunto cuál será su alcance de emisión...

−No tengo idea... pero si funciona, genial...

−Sí, funciona –aseguró.

El argentino asintió y lo dejó solo.

Sin ánimos de ser malo, no le interesaba.

−Manu... –Lo llamó, apartándolo a un lado.

− ¿Qué...? –Contestó con obvio desánimo.

Un abrazo alcanzó más que las palabras.

Manuel reposó la cabeza en el pecho del argentino, esforzándose por no llorar.

−N-no tenía derecho –murmuró.

−Ya no tiene importancia... lo único que podemos hacer es construir tres lindas tumbas y recordar a los que se fueron por las cosas buenas que hicieron, ¿Querés? –Le propuso, acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza, amor y cuidado.

El chileno asintió, haciendo un sonido estrangulado que Martín tomó como una afirmación.

−N-no llores, me hacés peor –murmuró e argentino.

−No lo puedo evitar –dijo con voz quebrada –éramos amigos desde chiquitos...

Y siguieron llorando. Y se abrazaron fuertes. Y se consolaron.

− ¿Solo porque soy argentino? No sé si enorgullecerme o deprimirme.

Pedro sonrió un poquito.

−No sé, pero las vacas te quieren más a ti. Pues entonces, tú las matas.

Martín arrugó la nariz y observó al pobre animal que masticaba pasto como cuando él mascaba perezosamente el chicle en clase, en sus tiempos de colegio, con la mirada perdida en Manuel.

Suspiró.

No quería matarla.

Pero moría de hambre.

Levantó el hacha y cerró los ojos.

−Pero vos la llevás, después de muerta, yo no la toco.

−Claro.

En realidad, la vaca también la llevó Martín, ya que Pedro aun se quejaba de sus manos quemadas. Realmente lo molestaban y sin embargo, iban curando lentamente como su locura. O eso al menos se creía.

Y el parloteo de Pedro emocionado por el hecho de que la radio andaba y tenía bastante alcance lo ponía más entusiasta, aunque ni siquiera le prestara atención a lo que decía, lo ponía alegre ver que alguien intentaba ser feliz después de todo lo sufrido.

Le hacía la ilusión de que quizá había esperanzas.

Y eso le hizo sonreír.

Llegó a la casa agotado. A pesar de que el viaje del corral a la casa era mínimo, no tenía ni fuerzas y eso le había costado más de lo que pensó.

En la parte trasera de la casa, se habían hecho cuatro lápidas. Cada una con letras y números escritos con una navaja, la letra algo deforme pero se lograba entender con claridad el nombre y la fecha del difunto. Las cuatro estaban clavadas a la tierra como una línea de tiempo. Primero, la de Daniel. Luego le seguían la de Itzel y Julio. Y por último, la única tumba que no tenía solo tierra debajo, la de Miguel.

En todas ellas había ramilletes de flores recogidas al azar.

−Quedaron... bien. –Murmuró Martín, a quien en realidad se le ponían los pelos de punta al ver la representación de la muerte de sus tan preciados amigos.

Y apenas las vio. Siguió arrastrando la vaca hasta algún punto donde la casa tapara las tumbas de su vista.

Entre todos (a excepción de Pedro, quien insistía que si movía la antena del techo podría emitir las señales de radio) prendieron una fogata donde comenzaron a desmembrar a la vaca y a separar la piel y grasa de su carne. Sebastián insistía en que debían conservar el cuero, mas ninguno sabía bien como hacer eso.

Aprenderían.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo, Manuel fue a pasar un tiempo con Carlitos, quien obviamente se había quedado con Pedro. No hacía falta que viera ciertas atrocidades que eran necesarias para subsistir de ahora en adelante.

− ¡Manu~!

El chileno recibió un abrazo que lo dejó helado. Pedro sonreía ampliamente y parecía muy emocionado.

− ¿Q-qué wea...?

− ¡Logré que mi emisión sea mayor de lo que creía! ¡Casi que podría llegar a los 300 gigahercios! Bueno, creo que exageré, pero ¡Podría llegar a otras partes del mundo! –Casi gritaba de contento mientras Manuel no entendía nada.

− ¿Y de qué te servirá si no pueden contestarte? Weón... –dijo sin intenciones de ofender, aunque el otro hizo una mueca de disgusto.

−Si saben de esto, quizá sí puedan.

− ¿En serio? Pero... estamos bien, no queremos ayuda...

−Yo no quiero ayuda, yo solo quiero hablar con otras personas. −Masculló, bajando la vista con expresión apenada antes de volver al estado de euforia de antes − ¡Pero lo lograré!

−Eso espero... –fue todo lo que dijo, tomando a Carlitos en brazos y bajando de vuelta. –Ya comemos –añadió antes irse.

Martín se desperezó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

−Panza llena, corazón contento –Soltó al aire, mirando a sus compañeros uno por uno.

Todos tenían mejor cara. Sentados allí en el suelo, algunos abrazados entre sí como almas felices y enamoradas, solo parecía un campamento en un invierno que iba pasando lento y molesto. Después de haber cenado como no lo hacían desde hace tiempo, cada uno se sentía muchísimo mejor. Con fuerzas renovadas. Se sentían seguros.

Claro, cabe destacar que una vaca sola no sació el apetito de seis personas, pero aun así nadie se quejó porque de no comer a comer bien había una notable diferencia.

−Un aplauso para el asador –bromeó Sebastián y todos aplaudieron solo porque la buena vibra del momento les decía que era tiempo de olvidar el pasado.

Aunque no era la razón por la que lo hacían.

−No se soporta. –Dijo alguien en algún momento.

−Es como si pudiera ver las tumbas desde acá, pero no puedo... –susurró otro.

−Cállense.

Secretamente, a cada quien, el hecho de tener a un par de metros las tumbas de sus amigos los atormentaba.

Manuel se deslizó fuera de la cama, acción dificultada por los brazos calentitos de Martín que, incluso en el sueño, lo protegían. Suspiró y deseó que no notara su ausencia.

Agarró los zapatos y su siempre amado sweater de Martín. Bajó las escaleras en puntas de pie, asegurándose de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Cualquier error sería fatal...

− ¿A dónde vas?

Al chileno le recorrió un suave escalofrío por toda la espalda y se dio vuelta para ver de quién provenía la voz.

−Hey, Carlitos... –murmuró sin ánimos en la voz.

-¿Por qué estás despierto? –Preguntó con su voz típica infantil arrastrada por el sueño.

-Humm... es que necesito hacer unas cosas, ¿Sí? Pero necesito que nadie se entere. ¿Podés guardar ese secretito? –Le contestó con el tono más amable que pudo, intentando imitar la tonada tierna que Martín usaba para dirigirse al menor.

−Solo si me llevas.

−No.

Ante la negativa, el niño hizo un pucherito y no comprendió el por qué el "no" fue tan cortante.

−Oye, si no dices nada por esta vez, entonces mañana te llevo... por ahí, ¿Quieres? –Le ofreció y el rubiecito se contentó más de lo que el castaño imaginó.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió al cuarto a dormir.

Manuel suspiró y siguió adelante. Una vez fuera de la casa, miró a sus alrededores, sacando la linterna que, si los demás se enteraban para qué le estaba gastando la batería, muy probablemente lo regañarían. Bastante. O quizá no.

Vagó por el campo, respirando por la boca y viendo en cada exhalación cómo el humito salía de su boca. Hacía demasiado frio como para andar tan desabrigado, y aun sabiendo que iba a enfermarse por un capricho suyo, tenía la necesidad de realizar lo siguiente.

Caminó durante casi media hora antes de hallar algo parecido a lo que buscaba. Unas flores violetas que, estaba demás decir que eran preciosas. El contorno de los pétalos eran ondeados y las flores eran suaves. Realmente hermosas.

Se agachó a arrancarlas sin ningún remordimiento y siguió buscando otros diez minutos. Unas flores blancas y simples, pero no por eso menos lindas, le parecieron perfectas. También las tomó, volviendo.

No veía una mierda en la oscuridad, mas no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. La noche empezaba a menguar de a poco y eso le facilitaba las cosas, ya que se sentía más seguro e interiormente nada le decía que estaba perdido si podía ver por dónde iba.

Mantuvo la calma en la hora que le tomó regresar, siempre sosteniendo firmemente los dos ramitos con las flores, arrodillándose sobre la última tumba cuando llegó de vuelta a la casa. Dejó las flores blancas, sin mirar la parte de la lápida que tenía escrito "Miguel Prado".

-¿Qué querís que te diga? Egoísta e' mierda. Pudistei haberme avisa'o, así te daba un combo antes de... hacer tal... locura... –Susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Weón... te quise mucho...

Se limpió las lágrimas y dejó acarició las flores que había dejado debajo de la fecha.

−Son simples... no sé si te hubieran gustado las flores, yo creo que sí, ya que significa que la gente te quiere...

Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de seguir hablando, y aun así, siguió:

−...sé que no es una corona fúnebre extravagante y bonita, porque no, es más simple. Y son lindas… flores...

Como no pudo continuar, no lo hizo. Volvió a secarse las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo y se trasladó a la primera tumba. Después de todo, no había venido a despedirse de Miguel, sino a rendir cuentas pendientes.

−Daniel... Dani... si me llegaras a escuchar, quiero pedirte mis más humiles disculpas... –Le dijo a la lápida mientras dejaba las flores violetas –Ojalá las cosas que pasaron no hubieran pasado. Realmente lo siento y sufro la culpa todos los días. ¿Sabés? Martín podría haber sido muy feliz contigo... pero fue mi culpa haber arruinado eso y en mi defensa no hay nada que pueda decir. En cambio, prometo venir a contarte cosas. Por ejemplo, que Martín está mejor. Es feliz... no quiero decir gracias a mí, no, jamás me atribuiría tanto, aunque no sé qué piensa él al respecto. Digo, a qué se debe su felicidad. Encontramos a ese niño, Carlitos, y él lo hace muy feliz también. Sebastián insiste en que parece hijo nuestro... digo, mío y de Martín, y casi podría darle la razón. Y sí, Sebastián no me habla. Sé que me odia. Porque tú ya no estai con nosotros.

Incluso si quería seguir hablando, ya no pudo. La voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar. Y cuando pudo parar, cuando ya no le quedaba más llorar, cuando subió las escaleras con aire sombrío y encontró a Martín preocupado, cuando le dijo que fue al baño y se volvieron a dormir, recién cuando despertó, pudo sentir paz.

Ese gran peso en los hombros se había desvanecido y fue todo un alivio.

Martín respiró hondo antes de decirlo y soltar lo que pensaba.

−Estás obsesionado.

−Que no, wey, no es obsesión. Es... ¿Necesidad? –El mexicano ladeó la cabeza, pensando para sí.

−Sep, es obsesión.

-Ay, cállate. –Le sonrió –Ven, obsesiónate conmigo.

Martín le devolvió la sonrisa triste y tomó el microfonito.

− ¿Alguien nos escucha?

−No lo sé, tengo la esperanza de que sí. Digo, somos la única radio del mundo... –Pedro miró el color naranja del amanecer desde la terraza. El aire frio ya no lo afectaba.

− ¿Y entonces?

−Preséntate, pendejo –Le dijo sin más, con tono juguetón.

−Hola, soy Martín Hernández, su nuevo conductor, mejor que el anterior ¡En serio! Y estaré aquí... cuando se me dé la gana, a venir con... hemm...

−Cuéntate un chiste bien chingón para divertirme a mí también –Le sugirió.

−No... Mis chistes o son demasiado negros o demasiado pelotudos –Se rió un poco –Mejor haré el bloque musical.

−Hey, eso me gusta. Mañanas musicales con Pedro y Martín.

-Che, posta, es la re idea... Mañanas musicales con el mariachi y el flaco...

-Con nombre y todo, me encanta.

Se rieron un rato y no pasaron diez minutos que se largaron a cantar con alegría y gritos que despertaron a todos en aquella casa, y no necesariamente con mal humor.

De hecho, Luciano se sumó a cantar, Carlitos era el percusionista y Sebastián los animaba. Manuel les decía que cantar mientras servía el desayuno en la terraza y fue una muy linda mañana.

Y se repartían las horas para hacer los bloques con programas de radio, sin importarles si había una o mil personas oyéndolos, o muy probablemente, ninguna. Incluso para algunos era como una sesión de psicología donde le contaban las cosas que pasaban, sentían o problemas y penas a la radio, para descargar y sentirse mejor.

Hasta Carlitos tenía su propio bloque donde podía hablar de paparruchadas sin que nadie lo molestara.

Y de paso, vigilar la zona. De que nada ni nadie no vivo se acercara a la finca.

Y los días corrían lentos y así fueron pasando, donde cada uno iba aprendiendo cómo cocinar con fuego, cómo talar un árbol para hacer un asiento redondo o una mesita para apoyar cosas, o cómo plantar plantas algo que luego sirvieran de comida, y hasta Manuel supo volver a recrear un té con plantas de yerba y menta.

Y aunque les faltara agua, tenían sus días de expedición a la ciudad para traer la camioneta llena de bidones y botellitas. Luciano había encontrado un río a dos horas de la casa, mas solo lo utilizaban para bañarse y lavar la ropa porque trágicamente el agua no era potable. Pero también se entusiasmaban con la idea de hacer sus propias cloacas de agua, ya que el pozo del lugar solo les proporcionaba el agua necesaria para cocinar. Eran proyectos que los mantenían activos y llenos de vida.

Y nadie podía pedir nada más.

Y en esas cosas pensaba Martín cuando el amanecer le indicaba que ya era hora de ir a ver cuántos huevos habían puesto las gallinas el día de hoy, para luego dejar que alguien los cocinara por él mientras hacia su bloque musical junto a Pedro.

Aunque la mañana era el único momento del día donde realmente le daba flojera realizar sus responsabilidades, y toda la culpa era de Manuel.

−Cosita... así nunca me voy a levantar –susurró para sí.

−No seai flojo, ve y sé macho, haz lo que tengas que hacer, mira que tengo hambre y quiero mi desayuno listo para las ocho...

−Creí que dormías.

El chileno abrió un ojo y asomó su cabeza del pecho del argentino. Le sonrió con un poco de timidez para volver a ocultar su rostro.

−Boludo.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, besándole el cabello que olía a césped y almizcle, y eso le encantaba.

− ¿No vai a hacer el desayuno?

− ¿Cómo mierda querés que me levante si podría pasar toda mañana con vos? Es demasiado… tentador.

−Ya po weón, levántate. –Dijo, incluso cuando él fue quien lo abrazó para no dejarlo ir.

−Solo si me das un beso.

Así empezaban las mañanas que Martín consideraba perfectas. Aquellas sesiones de besos y jugueteos infantiles que iban reemplazando las cosas horribles y tragedias que había pasado.

Y más allá de la adversidad de los hechos y la bipolaridad de situaciones que todos tuvieron que enfrentar, la vida a partir de ahora solo prometía una sobrevivencia grata y un futuro que prometía curarles una a una las heridas que les había dejado el apocalipsis que iba pasando tan natural como el invierno.

Y la primavera prometía un porvenir mejor.

* * *

ASHFKDSLFS TERMINÉ OH MY GLOB TERMINÉ... Se siente raro xD Como que hace seis meses que escribo esto~ Woa... realmente iba a agradecer persona por persona que me ayudó cada vez que no tenía inspiración o algo así, pero la verdad es que les agradezco a todos por leer y molestarse en comentar ^^ los amo a todos (?)

Aun quedan tres extras (pero me da pajita asique por ahí sean solo dos xD)

Ahhhhhhh en fin, gracias 3 jamás creí que me leerían tantos :3


	22. Extra 1

−Dani... ¿Qué estás mirando?

El boliviano se sentó al lado del paraguayo, quien yacía acostado boca abajo, moviendo las piernas de manera infantil. Sostenía su cabeza con las manos, apoyando los codos en, literalmente, la nada.

−Manuel se está disculpando conmigo –Le contestó con un tono de voz bastante suave.

− ¿En serio?

Julio se asomó, mirando hacia abajo con curiosidad.

−...Sebastián insiste en que parece hijo nuestro... digo, mío y de Martín, y casi podría darle la razón. Y sí, Sebastián no me habla. Sé que me odia. Porque tú ya no estai con nosotros.

Luego de eso, observó al chileno con sorpresa. Estaba llorando.

−Dani, ¿A dónde vas? –Cuestionó el pelinegro.

Estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

−Déjalo… −Le aconsejó su hermano, abrazándolo con cariño.

−N-no me abraces –Respondió Julio de manera mordaz.

−No me hables así... no podría soportar que mi hermanito me odiara –susurró el peruano con cariño, aunque estaba bastante dolido.

−Migue, jamás te odiaría. Pero... necesito tiempo para perdonarte.

−Necesitas amor para perdonarme. –Contestó Miguel.

Julio no sabía que decir, mas al final terminó correspondiendo a regañadientes el abrazo que le ofrecía el mayor.

Mientras tanto, Daniel estaba parado observando las cuatro tumbas.

Especialmente una.

_Daniel de Irala._

Se mordió el labio, suspirando. Tantos sueños rotos, tanto dolor pasado, ¿Para qué? Sin embargo, era curioso como su alma se sentía en paz. No sentía rabia, ni enojo, sino que lo único que podía perturbar su serenidad era la preocupación constante de no saber si sus seres queridos vivirían de ahora en más en completa paz y aislación, o si en algún momento tendrían problemas. Pero aquella incertidumbre de no saber aquello solo le generaba una leve molestia.

El paraguayo tenía la teoría de que estaba vacío.

¿Había vida después de la muerte?

Julio, Miguel e Itzel afirmaban que sí, ya que estaban ahí, a pesar de no poder interferir con los que estaban realmente vivos. Pero Daniel se negaba a creerlo.

Descubrió que la diferencia entre los vivos y muertos no era tan solo el hecho de representarse físicamente. No era capaz de sentir odio. ¿Es que estaba en el cielo? ¿Era por eso? ¿Incluso si nunca vio a nadie más como sus tres amigos? ¿Existía dios?

Esas y miles de preguntas más perturbaban su mente cuando las personas que amaba estaban durmiendo.

Daniel recordaba el odio pero no podía _sentirlo._

Descubrió que sucedia con muchos sentimientos que antes habrían sido certezas de la vida, y ahora no eran más que recuerdos olvidados de sensaciones vividas.

Eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino que agradecía esa falta de negatividad. Lo único que añoraba con todo su ser, eran los labios de Martín.

Y sus abrazos.

La calidez.

Pasó sus manos por la tumba improvisada y mal construida, por las letras que formaban su nombre con la reconocible letra redonda y grande de Sebastián. Percibía el amor y la tristeza con la cual habían hecho que esa lápida se irguiera sobre la tierra. Casi podía sentir la piedra raspándole sus dedos, y algo que jamás sabría es si de verdad podía tocar aquellas cosas o solo era su imaginación y su puro deseo de sentir algo más que no fueran las nubes espumosas, el sol cálido o el viento que lo atravesaba como si fuese un ser invisible, inexistente.

Y sabía que entre el existir y no existir, él no existía.

No estaba allí.

Las flores eran bellísimas. Manuel se había esmerado con ese detalle que aportaba a convencerlo de que su disculpa le había salido del corazón.

Atravesó la puerta cerrada de la casa, subiendo las escaleras y agarrándose del barandal para no caer.

Por supuesto, todo formaba parte de su negación a aceptar que estaba muerto. No le gustaba flotar, por más divertido que fuera. No le gustaba pasar el tiempo jugueteando idiotamente con Julio para matar la eternidad, siempre prefería darse un paseo por el campo y acompañar a quienes, estando vivo, él hubiera acompañado.

Sabía donde dormía cada quien, mas en vez de dirigirse al cuarto de Martín, se pasó primero por el de Pedro.

Itzel miraba la ventana con aire perdido. Cuando Daniel entró al cuarto se dio cuenta que observaba la luna. Y al sentarse a su lado, la oyó cantar.

_−Son las estrellitas ojitos con sueño,_

_Que brillan arriba en el alto cielo,_

_Su mama la luna les canta y arrulla, como yo a mi niño, que duerme en su cuna,_

_A la ruru niño, a la rurru ya duérmase mi niño..._

Pedro dormía profundamente e Itzel lo observaba cada tanto, como si la aparición del paraguayo no hubiera sido más que una presencia insulsa que no era digna de atención. ¿Y cómo iba a serlo? ¿Es que acaso Itzel le prestaba atención a algo que no fuera su hermano?

− ¿Cómo están? –Le preguntó amablemente.

−Bien –respondió ella, sin dirigirle la mirada. –Pedro logró recordar cómo se reparaba la radio... mañana empezará a hacer su propio programa, ¿Qué te parece?

−Me alegro por él.

La mexicana le sonrió y volvió a mirar la luna.

Daniel nunca sabía si Itzel le cantaba a la luna o a su hermano.

Solo se despidió con un "_buenas noches"_ y se fue al cuarto de Martín.

¿Es que era capaz que no sintiera envidia? ¿Ni una pizca? Y sin embargo, la sentía. Recordaba cómo se sentía e intentaba exprimir ese sentimiento sin éxito.

De a poquito se fue dando cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

No debía d_esear _la envidia. Claro que no.

Martín se levantó en la mitad de la noche tan solo para asegurarse de que el chileno estuviera con él y no se hubiera ido de nuevo. Estaba, por supuesto. Se levantó y puso una silla junto a la ventana, por donde entraba de lleno la luz anaranjada del primer amanecer.

Daniel podría jurar delante de todos los santos que Martín estaba mirando su tumba. ¿Por qué? Se quedó pensando en ello cuando el argentino volvió a la cama con tristeza y al rato se durmió. Y la mañana fue completamente diferente.

Días después, el paraguayo se seguía dando cuenta de lo que no quería ver.

_Manuel, es verdad... Martín es feliz gracias a vos y a nadie más. Llenas el hueco que yo nunca quise dejarle y eso me pone... contento._

−Hazlo feliz.

Fue lo que le dijo, perdonándolo de una vez por todas.

Entonces, Daniel sonrió, ya que no sentía odio. Ni celos ni envidia ni desamor. Ni decepción ni irritación ni tristeza. ¿Por qué iba a sentirse así? Martín y Sebastián eran felices. Los demás estaban a salvo. No tenía razones que le impidieran sonreír.

Itzel no se perdía un solo programa de radio de su hermano, pasaba todas las horas ahí, con él. Y Pedro le hablaba, sin tener idea de que ella sí lo estaba escuchando, y con suma atención. Miguel vivía jugando con su hermano, y hacían planes de irse a recorrer el resto del mundo. Y él pasaba reflexionando como un viejo y riendo como un niño junto a la mexicana, y ambos aseguraban que la sección de radio de Carlitos era la mejor. Luego estaban las mañanas musicales.

¿Podría haber pedido algo mejor? Dadas las circunstancias, no.

Estaba bien así, mirando los amaneceres naranjas con Martín, esperando a que éste volviera a la cama junto al chileno y borrara esa sonrisa de nostalgia de su hermoso rostro.


End file.
